Choices
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Blaine is happy, he as friends and a great girlfreind. But then he moves to Ohio and meets Kurt and he finds out that he doesn't know himself quiet as well as he though he did...KLAINE! XXXX
1. Moving

Blaine sighed as his alarm clock went off at six in the morning, he groaned falling back onto his bed as he realised it was Monday, five more days of school until the glorious weekend. He lay there for about five minutes before he realised if he didn't move soon then he wasn't going to have time to have a shower. He crawled out of bed and shuffled over to his shower in a sleepy haze. He turned on the water and undressed letting the warm water wake him up a bit. He washed the gel out of his jet black hair from the pervious day letting his black curls that he hated fall down around his face. When he got out a wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his mirror, he wiped the sleep and water from his brown butter cream coloured eyes and blinked. He grabbed his gel from his cupboard and took a hand full smoothing back his curls, putting them back into place. He walked to his wardrobe pulling out his favourite t-shirt and jeans and putting them on, he grabbed his gold chain and threw it over his head. He grabbed his bag and jumped down the stairs and into the living room where he threw himself down on the sofa.

"Blaine baby, I need to talk to you," Blaine's mum said walking into the living room from the kitchen and placing a plate of lightly buttered toast of the coffee table.

"What's up?" Blaine asked picking up a slice of the toast and taking a bite and turning his head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"We…were moving," Blaine's mum said.

Blaine nearly choked on his toast, "W…What?" he cried.

"To Ohio, it's only a few miles away," Blaine's mum said trailing off at the look of horror on her sons face.

"Lizzy?" Blaine's dad called from the direction on the bathroom, "Have you talked him yet?"

"Dan You might want to come out here a sec," Lizzy panicked watching as Blaine went completely white.

Blaine's Dad Dan rushed out of the bathroom as the sound of his wife's voice with his face half-shaven, the other half still covered in snow white shaving foam, "What, what's wrong?" he asked. He looked at Blaine's panic stricken face and sighed, "Blaine it's not going to be that bad."

Blaine's head snapped up, "Really?" he asked, "Are you going to go to a new school were your going to be the new freak? Are you leaving behind a load of friends and a girl friend?"

"Look Blaine, your not the only one who's leaving friends behind, and you don't think were going to be the new guys in town too?" Dan asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Why?" Blaine asked abruptly, "Why are we moving? I thought we were happy here!"

"Blaine, Dad's got a new job," Lizzy explained, "I will be better for us all."

"Mum, just…" Blaine shook his head getting to his feet; he grabbed his school bag and walked out into the hall.

"Blaine what about breakfast?" his Mum called as Blaine opened the front door.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," Blaine growled walking through the door and slamming it forcefully behind him. Blaine stood just outside breathing heavily with anger; he looked out at the bright sunny day and found himself hating it. How dare it be such a bright happy day whilst his world had just been turned upside down? Blaine took a deep breath and then realised he still had half an hour before school started and he had no where to go. He wasn't going to go back inside; he was slightly humiliated but more just angry. He was happy, happy here so why couldn't they just stay here? But he had heard that tone of voice on his Dad a few times before and it basically translated as 'It's happening so tough.'

Blaine pulled out his mobile and text his girlfriend Amy,

_Hey, are you up? Can you meet me at school in fifteen minutes? Blaine X_

Blaine slipped his phone back in his pocket and walked out of his front garden following the garden path. He and Amy had only been dating for about a week. He bit his lip when he thought about his past relationships; he's never been in love. Well he didn't think he had, how were you meant to tell? But he hoped that it felt more then it did with the other girls he'd been with. Amy was….Amy was pretty, blond with blue eyes, tall a skinny. All innocent and smiley, he only said yes because…well….she was something different, he'd always gone for the bold types but he hadn't had much luck with them so he though to try the opposite. But he didn't really have any feelings towards her, she was nice, kind, pretty, funny but there was no…no spark. He hadn't felt that yet but he had a friend call Matt who said that he and his partner Katy had it, he had describe it, that you never want to be away from each other, that when you touch it sort of tinkles and your heart beats in your chest at a hundred miles an hour and Blaine wanted that.

Blaine walked to school still cursing the bright day with his bad and unhappy mood, when he arrived outside the gates were still locked so he sat down outside them on the pavement grumbling little comments to himself trying to get out all his anger before Amy arrived. Which didn't take that long, a few minutes later Blaine saw her walking up the hill to the school. He got to his feet brushing off his jeans and leant against the gate casually as he could manage acting as cool as possible. But should you really have to act around your girl friend? He shrugged to himself as she walked up to him; he put a smile on his face even though his insides were churching.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" she asked with a slight giggle that any guy would find adorable. But Blaine found himself finding it just plain annoying.

"I need to break up with you," he said deciding to get straight to the point as there was no point of hanging around.

"Oh…" Amy said her baby blue eyes filling with tears, she blinked them away, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no It's because I'm moving," Blaine said deciding to let her down easy and not telling her that he didn't really think of her in that way, "I don't think I can do long distance," he sighed, "and I wanted you to be the first to know, I'm sorry." He added on the end to make it sound more sugar coated.

"Oh…" Amy said again looking at the floor. At that moment the short old grumpy janitor with the bad back walked up to the gate and unlocked it, the huge metal squeaking as he pulled it open.

"You're eager," he commented before walking away again with a slight limp in his step.

"I really am sorry Amy," Blaine said walking forward, kissing her forehead and turned walking into the school not giving her a backwards glace, not wanting to see the tears in her eyes that he was sure he would see. He already felt evil.

He walked to the back of the school behind the science block where no body ever met and sat down with his back against the wall. Shouldn't he feel…sad at the very least at the break up? He bit his lip _I'm just going to have to face the fact that I'm going to die alone. _He thought he groaned slamming his head backwards against the brick wall just enough to make it hurt. He didn't want to move! Great now all his anger was coming back. He could hear the school behind him slowly fill up with chattering students but he still didn't move, they sounded far too happy for his liking. He knew he was being ridiculous but he didn't care and it wasn't until the bell rang that he got to his feet and walked off to his first class dragging his feet behind him like a bear drags his paws along the floor. He was a little late for class but lucky he had maths with Mr Manse and he was usually late for class himself. And sure enough when he arrived there were just a classroom full of noisy students and no teacher to control them. He went to sit at the back of the classroom next to Joe and Max his two best friends who he usually sat with and threw himself down in the seat with a glum expression on his face.

"Wow Dude," Joe said, a gangly tall teenager with brown bowl shaped hair and blue eyes that hadn't quiet got the hang of his limbs after a huge growing spurt, "What's up with you?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, "What do you mean I'm fine."

"You look like someone just shot your hamster," Max comment, the smallest of the three, also with blue eyes but he had short spiky blond hair.

"Well…I got some news this morning." Blaine said biting his lip and looking straight ahead, "I'm moving."

"What?" Max asked running his hair to gelled up blond spikes.

"Not that far, just into Ohio instead of the outskirts," Blaine explained, "It's a few miles away."

"When are you going?" Joe asked tilting his head to the side.  
>"I don't know," Blaine admitted.<p>

"But what about Amy, she is _fiiiiiine_!" Max said winking and throwing his head back.

Blaine rolled his eyes-typical Max, "You go out with her then!"

"Is that me giving your permission …?" Max asked.

"Sure why not," Blaine said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, get **in**!" Max grinned, "Result."

"Max for Christ sake, your best mate is moving and you're worried about girls?" Joe said roll his eyes.

Max turned to Joe with a grin on his face, "Did you expect any different?"

"No not really," Blaine butted in with a laugh, man he was gonna miss these guys….

**New chapter up soon! Thanks for reading! X Klaine meet in the next chapter...X**


	2. Meeting

Kurt sighed and walked around down the corridor and turning left into an empty classroom. It was very early before school started and as far as he knew he was the only one on the school grounds and that was just as he liked it. He stood so he could see himself in the reflection on the window and smoothed down his already wrinkle free designer tight blue cashmere sweater and tight black jeans. He smoothed down his hair even thought it was already perfectly styled. Then he moved so he was sat on one of the tables with his back to the door. He sat there for a few minutes before he felt two strong rough hands grab his upper arms and push his forcefully, his back slamming painfully against the wall. He looked to see a huge muscular boy towering over him with short hair cut right down to his head and menacing eyes that made Kurt's blood run cold. These eyes were too familiar. Karofsky. His regular bully, his worst bully, the one who pushed him up against lockers, beat the crap out of him, but worst of all the one who threatened to kill him. The one that made him be on his guard twenty-four seven. Why he hardly ever slept. Why his life was such a terrifying horror story. He was wearing his usual baggy blue traditional jeans and jock jacket that Kurt had never seen him without.

"Hello faggot," he hissed puling Kurt forward a little bit and then slamming him back up against the wall with force. Kurt couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped threw his lips.

* * *

><p>Blaine was extremely early but he didn't want to be late on his first day of school and he was determined to have a look around too minimize the chances of him getting lost and making even more a fool out of himself on his first day at his new school, 'McKinley' then he needed too. After his mother had told him that day he had two weeks left at school and then they moved to there new house that was just about as big as there old one over the weekend ready to start the brand week. He had entered through the main entrance up the steps and he know found himself in an empty corridor with classrooms coming of off it in all different directions. How was he lost already? He walked past an empty classroom with the door wide open and glanced in causally but froze at the sight that met his eyes. There was a huge lump of a guy pinning a small thin boy with most amazing brown hair that Blaine had ever seen up against the wall shouting at him. The thin boy let out a cry of pain as the bigger boy slammed his back against the wall again. Blaine took another look at the boy pinned against the wall; by the way he was dressed and just something about the way that he looked Blaine guessed he was gay. Blaine had always had a sort of…thing were he could tell if people were gay or not. A sort of gaydar but of course he didn't tell anyone else because only gay people were meant to have that sort of thing and he didn't want to be bullied that he was gay especially if it wasn't true. Not that he had anything against gays, he wasn't that type of person at all and he hated all bulling, so what he did next was nothing unusual.<p>

"Hey!" he called walking into the classroom and walking up the guy, "What's your problem?"

The big guy turned around and looked at Blaine with an angry expression, "As your new here," he hissed, "I'm gong to take it easy on you. This here" he said slamming the boy's back against the wall hard making the boy whimper in pain again, "is a little fag who gets everything that he deserves."

"Get off of him," Blaine growled losing his temper, he had no right to talk to anyone like that. In the rush of adrenaline he grabbed the boy who was twice his size and pulling him off the smaller boy who slid to the floor shaking hard. Blaine took the surprise of the bigger boy to his advantage and shoved him backwards back out into the corridor. He quickly shut the door and locked it before the other boy had a change to get up. The older boy banged on the door with his fists a few times with rage before he stormed away. When the boy was out of sight he suddenly remembered the other boy who was still on the floor shaking.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked walking back towards the boy. The boy looked up and one word flew through Blaine's mind _wow._ Wait a minute? Did he just say wow to a guy? He boy was thin and pale and had beautiful eyes, Blaine couldn't quiet put is finger on the colour, blue or green? But they were amazing. His hair was perfect, not a single strand out of place. It was brown but as the boy moved his head into a small nod Blaine noticed flicks on red running threw it that appeared in the light. It outfit was…was just wow. The dark teal blue and black contrasted with his milky white flawless porcelain skin. There was something about this boy that made Blaine's throat feel dry and his heart beat faster. Blaine gulped but it made no noticeable difference to his throat.

"T…thank you," he boy said still shaking slightly, he didn't get up just closed his eyes and leant back against the wall.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked crouching down beside the boy, the boy's eyes opened and he nodded. Blaine reached out to put a comforting hand on the boys arm but he cringed away back into the wall looking at Blaine with alarmed eyes. "Hey, I won't hurt you," Blaine reassured him, "never, I promise."

"O…Okay," the boy said although he didn't sound very convinced.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said holding his hand out for the other boy to shake.

"Kurt," the boy said he stared at the hand for about a second before he grabbed it and shook it back.

"I like you're outfit," Blaine smiled using the hand that he was still holding to help Kurt to his feet. Blaine watched in horror as a few tears gathered in the corners of Kurt's eyes.

"Please don't, just leave me alone. Please," he whispered as the tears escaped and slid down his cheeks.

"Hey, I mean it," Blaine said. He didn't know why but he found himself lifting his hand up to Kurt's face and cupping it gently brushing the tears away with his thumb. Oh my God is it even possible for skin to be that soft? "You look amazing."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes but didn't pull away, "Thanks," he said his voice coming out in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't move as the boy continued to stroke his cheek even though the tears of humiliation and terror were wiped away. He took the opportunity to take a good look at his knight in shinning armour. The boy was slightly short but not too short; he had jet black hair like the darkest of nights that was gelled back into place and the most amazing eyes Kurt had ever seen. They were a warm brown with a sort of butter colour to it too. Kurt had no idea why but it made him feel safe looking into them. Were Blaine brushed his skin it sort of tingled, but in a good way. He didn't understand why hi heart way trying to jump out of his chest, probably something to do with the most beautiful freaking boy Kurt had ever seen stroking his cheek in an empty classroom. But Kurt refused to get his hopes up; he was not going to fall in love with this guy. He didn't want another Finn fiasco, falling in love with your future straight step brother is not a good idea. Not that he knew that he was gong to be his step brother in the future.<p>

Blaine suddenly pulled away eyes wide with a shock expression on his perfect face, "I…I'm sorry I have no idea why I did that," he stuttered.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said having no idea why his voice came out in almost a whisper.

Blaine stepped away from Kurt biting his lip in embarrassment, a slight blush to his cheeks making him look adorable.

* * *

><p>Blaine gulped as he step away what the hell was that? And why did it feel so right? This is a guy Blaine! A guy! Snap out of it! Blaine for God sake say something he's just looking at you with those….amazing beautiful blue eyes, No Blaine there not beautiful because Kurt is a guy, a boy! Just say something!<p>

"So," Blaine said rocking back and forth on his heels not really sure what to say, "that idiot always give you trouble?"

Kurt just laughed and walked away, "You don't have to talk to me, thanks for the help," he said he grabbed his bag from the table, "Probably see you next when you realise what you've just done and are beating the crap out of me yourself," he said walked to the door and unlocking it, "It was nice to meet you Blaine." And then he walked out, head high, swinging his hips from side to side as he walked. Man that was sexy…A boy Blaine, a human being of the same sex. What is wrong with you?

Blaine stood there for about a minute before he heard a bell ring, he jumped at the sound, the chain around his neck swinging from side to side at the movement. He grabbed his timetable from his bag, French, great his worst lesson to start the day. He glanced at the map, should be just down the corridor. He shoved the bits of paper back into his bag and walked out the door readying himself for a horrible day of stares and introductions…

...

How is it possible to have this much homework in one day? Blaine thought had he carried his once almost empty bag that was now crammed with books to his car struggling with the weight of it. He cursed to himself as he dropped the bag on the floor and numerous books and paper hit the floor spilling out of his bag. He bent down to pick them up with a frustrated sigh. He looked up when he saw a pair of buckled boots walk up to him, those boots belong to no other then Kurt.

"Hey, hate me yet or can I give you a hand?" he asked bending down and picking up a few of the books that were scattered on the floor.

"I'm not going to hate you," Blaine sighed, "and thanks for the help."

"Least I can do," Kurt shrugged, "you probably saved me life, the death threats are getting a lot more often now."

Blaine stood up in shock, "Death threats?"

"Yep," Kurt said pretending that he didn't notice Blaine's reaction; he grabbed the last few books and stood up handing them to Blaine.

Blaine took them, "He gives you death threats?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "guess I'll see you tomorrow," he shrugged slightly walked away the buckles on his boots clicking as they hit each other with each step.

"Hey wait!" Blaine called walking after him, Kurt turned around looking at Blaine.

"What's wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine looked around everyone was staring at him, "How can you say that so…causally?"

"You sort of get used to it after a year," Kurt said turning and walking away again. Blaine was about to call after him again but he stopped when he saw the looks everyone was giving him. He sighed rearranging the books in his hands so he had a better hold on them and walked back to his car dumping the books in the passenger seat before he got in himself and drove home. There was something about this Kurt guy….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Klaine as met! :D Yay! Hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading! X New chapter will hopefully be posted soon!**

**Review replies:**

**Eatyourh3artout-**** Heyya, I was kinda scared that the last chapter would be boring without Klaine but there in this chapter now so Yay! :D the Klaineness can begin,** **yeah I'm going to try and put a lot more description into this fic. Hope you liked the chapter! Lots of love! XXX**

**I8pancakes96-**** Yay! Thanks and I hope you liked the chapter! X**


	3. Friends

Kurt unlocked the door and walked in dumping his bag on the floor by the door and kicking off his boots sighing in relief as his feet broke free from the material. Don't get me wrong he loved those boots like he loved Broad Way but they killed the heel of his foot. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge biting his lip he really needed to go shopping for groceries. He grabbed a diet coke and closed it again smoothing down his sweater and walking out into the hall grabbing his bag and taking it up stairs with him to his room. He grabbed the sheet music that e was going to use to audition for Glee club again this term and walked over to his CD collection. It took him a while to find the one he wanted but then again so would you if you had over four hundred of them. He put the CD in the player and grabbed the remote. He plugged his laptop into the charger and started it up and then sat on his bed with his back pulling out his English homework and started writing about how Shakespeare's life effected his plays and poems. He stopped after a few lines and got facebook up on his laptop logging on and scanning through his notifications of people posting things on his wall like 'you fag' and 'you suck' but he was used to it by now and it didn't really bother him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that he had a friend request. He clicked on the icon and read the name '_Blaine Anderson.'_ Kurt sighed and shook his head, Blaine was a good guy and he didn't want him to get involved with him. He looked at the photo of Blaine with a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and bit his lip as he found himself clicking on his profile without thinking about it. His relationship was single. But why do I even care? Kurt asked himself as a hopeful little bubble rose in his chest. He was interested in women and that bubble popped. Kurt shrugged to himself trying to convince himself that he didn't care when he did. There were lot's of wall posts on his profile, most were 'Miss you!" quiet a few were very pretty looking girls. Looks like he was quiet a ladies man back at his old school. Kurt logged off not saying yes or no to the request. He didn't want Blaine to get involved with him and get hurt. He went back to his homework and turned on the CD player singing along to his song choice whilst doing his homework so he could practise at the same time. Of course his song was no other then the wicked song 'Limited' that was his second favourite from 'Defying Gravity.'

"Kurt, there s a boy in the shop down here to see you," Kurt's Dad Burt called. Kurt frowned, who would visit him? He got off his bed anyway shoving all his books in his back into his bag and closing his laptop placing it back on his desk before he wondered down the stairs. His Dad Burt was a short, plump man who had thinning hair and the same blue eyes as his son. Apart from that they were completely different from each other. He was wearing his work blue work overalls that always seemed to be covered in grease and oil no matter how many times Kurt washed it. He had a spanner in had and he still had his work boots on his feet so Kurt guessed he had come straight up the street from his garage to tell Kurt.

"You could have called Dad," Kurt said rolling his eyes with a smile, "there are these things called phones."

"Oi cheeky, I did call but you had that bloody music up too loud for you too hear, now get your ass down to the garage," Burt said with a slight chuckle, Kurt was so much like his mother something he swore he could see her looking through at him through Kurt's eyes.

"Alright. Alright keep your hair on," Kurt said mentally thinking 'well what's left of it anyway."

Kurt slipped his boots back on and followed his Dad out of the door feeling very curious as too who was going to visit him. He walked into his Dads garage saying a quick hello to Cindy and all the other guys that worked there. He stopped at were a guy called Ben was working. He was looking at the car with a puzzled look on his face. Kurt sighed walking past him, "That needs reconnecting," he said, growing up when you're Dad as his own garage you find out a lot of about cars. He turned around to see Blaine looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "You know about cars?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Blaine gulped, Kurt knew about cars? And since when had that been so sexy? He watched as Kurt smirked, "I know a thing or two" he said pointing to a pair of ovals which belong to Kurt, it wasn't hard to tell; it was the same blue colour as all the rest but cleaner and it was pretty hard to miss the word 'Kurt' on the back that had been made in millions of different coloured sequins.<p>

"Wow," Blaine said with a slight laugh.

"You have no idea how long it took to put on all those sequins." Kurt said walking up the ovals and running his hand over the back, and then he turned to Blaine, "So any particular reason you came?"

"Too see you," Blaine shrugged, "I was really bored and you're the only friend I've got so…"

"Friend?" Kurt asked biting his lip and looking at the floor.

"What?" Blaine asked, "You act like you don't have any friends!"

"Of course I do…There's Mercedes and…and," Kurt said then he sighed and shrugged, "I don't need anyone. I can fend for myself."

"I'm sure you can," Blaine said stepping forward and resting his hand on Kurt's arm, "But now you've got me too." He smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. "So any cool places around here?"

"You don't want to be seen with me, too dangerous," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Well, then can we go back to yours for a bit?" Blaine asked, he blushed at the things that ran through his head. A guy Blaine! How many times do you have to tell yourself that?

"Umm…Sure," Kurt said shrugged. Blaine had no idea why but he linked arms with Kurt and pulled him out of the shop not caring about the looks that he got from the people working and also Kurt's Dad Burt who looked furious. Kurt let him lead him too the door before Kurt dropped his arm at the door.

Blaine followed Kurt to his house; it was about the same size of Blaine's and Blaine followed Kurt into the house, kicked of his shoes like Kurt did and followed him upstairs into what Blaine guessed was Kurt's bedroom. He looked around and saw that Kurt's room was very grown up apart from the Broad Way posters all over the walls. The room was very white, but it wasn't boring it was very tastefully done. There was a huge white desk with a mirror hanging beside it with lights shining around it like the ones that you see in dressing rooms in old movies. He had a king sized bed that had black covers and white and black pillow covers. Blaine dumped his jacket on Kurt's bed and sat down on the bed, Kurt sat next to him smiling.

"So," Blaine said, "I did actually come here for another reason."

"Ha! I knew it," Kurt laughed, "What's up?"

"What's that boy's name? The one who…who…this morning?" Blaine finished.

"Dave," Kurt growled looking away from Blaine, "Dave Karofsky."

"Kurt," Blaine found himself sighing, "can I help?"

"No," Kurt said still not looking at Blaine, "you can't, no one can. I'm alone Blaine and I accepted that a long time ago."

"But your not any more," Blaine said, "You've got me

Kurt's head snapped up, he had tears in his eyes but they angry…what Blaine is that turning you on? "Are you gay?" Kurt asked still looking at him with those intense smouldering eyes.

"No," Blaine said his voice coming out sharp, not like he wanted to. Could Kurt read his thoughts?

Kurt suddenly got to his feet, "Well I'm sorry the idea offends you so much," he hissed, "I think you should go."

"No, Kurt I didn't mean it like that I was…" Blaine started to explain.

"You have no idea, no idea what it's like being bullied for being who you are, you come from where ever the hell you are with your beautiful girl friend, and mates and being popular. You don't understand one little bit so just go!" Kurt said his voice coming out in a shout.

Blaine winced, "Kurt please, I want to help!" he begged desperately.

"Then get out," Kurt muttered darkly.

Blaine sighed getting to his feet and walked out the door his head in his heads, this is not how he wanted things to go. He ran down the stars and was just about to put his shoes on and leave when he realised he had left his jacket on Kurt's bed. He sighed going back up stairs. He was just about to knock when he heard a low sob echo out from the room. Blaine frowned and opened the door. Kurt was lying on his bed on his side holding a photo frame to his chest. Tears were streaming down his eyes in a regular pattern and he kept gasping for breath as the tears fell down his soft porcelain skin. Blaine's eyes widened and he rushed over to Kurt's side who hadn't realised that Blaine had come in.

"Kurt," Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's rolled over in surprise his eyes wide, his face flushed in embarrassment when he saw Blaine standing there, "Are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to go," Kurt said his voice breaking.

"I left my jacket," Blaine said, before he realised what he was doing he lay down next to Kurt on the bed and wrapped his arms around the thin boy who was shaking a little bit and pulled his close to his chest. Kurt struggled at first but Blaine didn't let him go, Kurt suddenly stopped trying to get out of Blaine's hold and melted close to him sobbing loudly, the photo frame the only thing stopping there chests to be pressed up against each other like Blaine strangely wanted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sobbed struggling to get closer to Blaine but then stopping, afraid Blaine would push him away.

"Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry for," Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer wanting to feel Kurt against him. He wasn't gay was he? No of course not! Kurt was just a quite feminine guy and that's the bit you like, that's all. The two boys didn't say a word, just lat there holding each other. And even though Blaine was denying it, it felt so good…so right and he never want to pull away. Unfortunately Kurt did still clutching the photo frame to his chest in a protective manor

"What's that?" Blaine asked gently looking at the photo frame but not trying to take it in anyway, he didn't want to freak Kurt out at all. Kurt looked up at Blaine and bit his lip like he was deciding something before he turned the frame around to show Blaine. The frame was plan sliver with engraved swirls around the outside and in the middle was a picture of a women and a baby, the women had green eyes and brown hair with flicks of red in it, her skin was white and flawless, her face was a perfect heart shape and her hair was brushed back so more of her face could be on show, there were no wrinkles on her face but there were laugh lines in the corners of her eyes as he looked as if she was laughing there and then, she was thin her lips were a dark rosy pink. She looked so much like Kurt it was unbelievable. The baby could only be Kurt, the same eyes, the same porcelain skin of his mothers; he was adorable, even as a baby he looked thin and tall and beautiful.

"Wow," Blaine said, "Is that your mom? She's beautiful."

"Yeah" Kurt nodded, "She died of cancer."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine gasped watching as Kurt bit his lip.

"When I was seven," he whispered, "I still miss her so much,"

"Kurt," Blaine said biting his lip; he had no idea how to comfort this beautiful boy.

"She'd know what to do you know?" Kurt said looking of into the distance; she always knew how to make things better."

"She sounds amazing," Blaine smiled putting his hand on Kurt's.

"She was….she is," Kurt said gulping and bringing himself back to reality to find Blaine's hand wrapped tightly around his.

"You look just like her," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand. Whoa, Blaine just said his mom was beautiful…and then said that he looked just like her. Did he just called him beautiful? No Kurt, don't get your hopes up, he didn't mean it like that.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled then he sighed, "I'm so messed up, no ones ever going to love me."

"Sure they will," Blaine said with a smile, why the hell did he immediately think of him, him loving Kurt? "Everyone's a mess, including me."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"Making me feel better, making me laugh and making me feel…you kinda make me feel safe," Kurt admitted flushing slightly.

"I'm glad," Blaine smiled, and he saw. He didn't know why but he did. He wanted Kurt to feel safe and wanted around him because he wanted Kurt. Not in that way…did he? No he wasn't gay! "I should go, my parents will think I got lost or something."

"Oh, okay," Kurt shrugged looking a bit disappointed but then looking at Blaine with a smile that made Blaine's heart race.

"But I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said, "You can show me around."

"No, no Blaine you can't go anywhere near me at school," Kurt panicked, "They beat you up. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care," Blaine said getting to his feet, "I'm going to be friends with who I'm friends with and they can't stop it." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room closing the door behind him…

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned falling back on his bed, so much for not falling in love with him; no matter how hard he tried he knew that this guy was going to break his heart….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyya. Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll reply to very single one because I love you all! XXX**

**Review replies:**

**Gleemusiclover911- I'm really hope you do too! Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Hollyoaksrules****- Heyya, I have written more Klaine stories on my profile if you want to read them and I hope you liked the chapter! X P.S. I love Hollyoaks as well! X**

**Eatyourh3artout-**** Hey again, thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too! Lot's of love! X**


	4. Auditions

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt at all the next day and well…he was worried. Had that freaking loser Dave hadn't hurt him had he? Blaine was walking down the corridor at lunch time not really going any where in particular. Kurt, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, he just couldn't stop. No matter what he thought of he always ended up going back to Kurt, beautiful, amazing…dam he had even dreamed about Kurt that night. Nothing disgusting. They were just lying on Kurt's bed hugging like they did before. God sake Blaine you can't be gay, you just can't! Blaine bit his lip, then why did Kurt have this effect on him? Blaine moaned, he had girlfriends, he can't be gay! But the stupid little voice in the back off his head reminded him that he hadn't really felt anything for them. But then wouldn't he have liked guys before? Why was all this so confusing? How do you even know if you are…gay? He would have to ask Kurt without being too obvious.

Blaine walked a huge pair of double doors and stopped when he heard, "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and for my audition I will be singing 'For good' from the hit Broad Way show wicked." Blaine smiled, Kurt was gong to sing? He opened the door slightly and saw Kurt standing on the stage with a single spot light shinning on him making him look…just like….like an angle. A beautiful, perfect, flawless angle. He opened his mouth and a sound that Blaine could only guess came from the heavens left his mouth:

_I'm limited  
>Just look at me – I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us – now it's up to you…<em>

_I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must __learn__  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you…<em>

_Like a __comet__ pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a __stream__ that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good_

_It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend…_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off <em>_the sea__  
>Like a <em>_seed__ dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<em>

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>for the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know  
>there's blame to share<em>

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<em>

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>by a wind off the sea<br>like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been  
>changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<em>

_And because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…_

_Because I knew you…  
>I have been changed for good…<em>

"Oh my God," Blaine breathed; he had never seen anything more amazing in his whole life. So fucking sexy, how could he find another guy sexy? Man he was messed up, just like Kurt said before but at least he knew who he was, Blaine had never been more confused in his life and that was saying something to someone who saw him in maths class. Would Kurt even be interested? Probably not, why would someone as amazing as him be interested in a guy like Blaine? Just because he liked Kurt didn't make him gay right? Right?

Blaine watched as Kurt bowed from the waist, man he was flexible. He grinned walking off the stage swinging his hips like he normally did that Blaine found himself loving. Blaine bit his lip and waited for Kurt to come out from backstage, and when he did he walked up the side of what Blaine could only guess was the auditorium. He weaved his way threw the seats up to the entrance where Blaine was standing but didn't realise he was there until he looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"Hey," Blaine greeted with a stupid grin on his face that he couldn't wipe away.

"Hey there," Kurt said, "You saw me?"

"Yeah, and well Kurt that was nothing short of amazing," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged, "I know," he said with a cheeky smile that made Blaine's heart melt, "Glee club lets just about anyone in but it gives a chance for me to give a proper performance for once."

"So…anyone can audition?" Blaine asked, "I could?"

"You can sing?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged, "a bit, can I audition?"

"Are you sure? When you join you basically become the bottom on the social heap," Kurt warned giving Blaine a very serious look.

"I'm sure," Blaine nodded, if it meant he could spend more time with Kurt then he was up for it.

"Come on then," Kurt grinned turning around, "I'll put in a good word for you." Kurt ran down back to where the judge was sitting, a man with curly hair and was wearing a grey vest and tie, he had blue eyes and looked quiet young.

"Kurt, great performance," the man said with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks Mr. Shue," Kurt said, "This is Blaine, can he try out?"

"Sure," Mr Shue said with a shrug, "he can go now if he wants. What's he gonna sing?"

"I…don't know, this is sort of a last minute thing," Kurt admitted giving Blaine a smile who was standing just behind Kurt with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh well….there's a box of music at the back there, you can have a look," Mr She suggested pointing to a battered looking box of CD's.

"Okay, thanks," Blaine said with a nod climbing up onto the stage and looking through the box.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as he sorted through the songs and picked one out with a grin on his face he walked over and put it into the player that was connected to the main spears and then moved right back to the centre of the stage blinking at the bright spot light that hit him, "Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be singing 'Count on me' by Bruno Mars."<p>

"Take it away Blaine," Mr Shue said with a wave of his head signalling for Blaine to continue.

Kurt sat down a few seats back from Mr Shue and got comfortable as the introduction to the music started:

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

We find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

If you tossing and you turning and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song beside you<br>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
>Everyday I will remind you<p>

Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<p>

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Blaine seemed nervous at the begging, he stood in the middle of the stage and looked just at Kurt…until realise that Blaine was singing it too him. Kurt gulped and gave Blaine an encouraging smile. He had a really good voice, like really, really good! Kurt found it…really hot. When Blaine had finished Kurt found himself giving Blaine a standing novation, Finn had some competion as the lead male.

"Well Blaine, Welcome to the New Directions," Mr Shue said with a smile.

"Thanks," Blaine grinned hopping of the stage and walking over to Kurt who was still on his feet.

"Wow," Kurt said with a slight shake in slight disbelief, "You're really good."

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Blaine smiled linking arms with Kurt as the two of them walked out of the auditorium. The two boys looked at each other and burst out laughing, nether of the boys knew why. Kurt stopped when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Shit, Blaine it's Dave," he squealed in terror.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," Blaine shrugged squeezing Kurt's hand, trying to get rid of the look of pure terror on his face.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said shaking his head frantically.

"Kurt relax," Blaine said looking around for a solution, "Well go in here until he passes." Blaine said noticing a janitor's cupboard; he opened the door and pulled Kurt inside. He was only until both boys were inside Blaine realised how small the cupboard was. Both boys were pressed up against each other, there chests touching. Blaine gulped and Kurt looked a bit awkward. Both boys just smiled at each other, both of them having a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kurt chuckled, "Gay guy in the closet, how original."

Blaine laughed too trying to ignore the urge to kiss Kurt under the cramped conditions, but how could he not when Kurt was looking at him like that wit those eyes? With his hair looking so perfect? With that adorable blush speckling his flawless porcelain skin? And maybe it would clear up his confusion about his…sexuality.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood there feeling very stupid being pressed up against Blaine, and by the awkward look on Blaine's face he wasn't exactly thrilled about it. He did he? Kurt watched as Blaine leant forward a bit pressing his forehead against his. Kurt gulped but didn't pull away, not that he could in the limited space. What was he doing? Kurt watched as Blaine bit his lip and then closed his eyes, licking his lips at the same time. Kurt felt his heart try to jump out of his chest and felt his palms start to get sweaty had Blaine started to lean towards him, his lips ever so slightly parted. Kurt braced himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine kept leaning forward, not wanting to scare Kurt but desperately wanting to feel Kurt's lips against his. Blaine was so close and Kurt hadn't pulled away, that had to be a good sign right? He wanted this as much as Blaine did? Blaine was less then a inch way from those perfect rosy lips….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Not a lot of people are actually reading this fic which is weird because I thought that this plot would be popular :( or there just not reviewing so I don't know. Oh well I'll keep writing for those who are, thanks for reading , new chapter up soon!**

**Goldstars and drumsticks****-**** Hey, thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter and I guess you liked my other work too so thanks for that! Can I ask which was your favourite out of mine? X**

**QueenSparks203****-**** Heyya, Thanks so much for the support and I'm so glad your enjoying it! Hope you liked this chapter and I'll post again as soon as I can! X**

**.Ray****-**** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reading yet another one of my fanfictions! You give me so much support and I am forever grateful…when did I get so soppy? Anyway I'll post again soon! X**

**Babyboyerful-**** Hey, yep love his Kurt, hope you liked the chapter, will there be a kliss? Anyway I'll post again soon! X**

**I Am A Boss Zefron Poster-**** Hey, thanks I had 188 reviews by the time I finished my last fiction so this is obviously is not as popular as that one but I'll keep writing it, mostly because I love the plot and of course for you guys! X**

**I Am A Boss Zefron Poster-**** Two reviews! Thanks, I know I love those fics too and I thought it was about time for me to try and write my own. X**


	5. Panick

"Kurt?" Mercy called, "Where are you?"

Both boys jumped apart, Kurt, the taller of the two hitting his head on the low ceiling of the janitors cupboard. Blaine cursed to himself, so freaking close to Kurt, so close to probably clearing up everything.

"I think he's gone," Kurt said blushing brilliantly, he opened the door and both boys tumbled out of the small space, Blaine landing on top of Kurt, right and Mercy's feet.

"Well, Well," she said raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. Blaine rolled of the top of Kurt and Kurt quickly jumped to his feet brushing of his jacket and checked pants.

"Not what it looks like," he blurted out linking arms with Mercy and pulling her away before she could comment, "See you later Blaine." He called over his shoulder as he pulled Mercy around the corner.

"So, care to explain what you and that boy were dong in the cupboard?" Mercy asked raising an eyebrow at Kurt as he continued to tow her down the corridor at high speed.

"Nothing, we were just hiding from Karofsky," Kurt said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Likely story," Mercy snorted as Kurt slowed down obviously deciding they were far away enough from Blaine.

"Mercy please, he's straight okay?" Kurt said rolling his eyes, but then why had he almost kissed him?

"But you like him?" Mercy asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Look, he just saved me from Karofsky and I helped him get into New Directions," Kurt explained.

"Aww, he's your knight in shinning armour," Mercy beamed with a slight airy laugh.

"Just drop it," Kurt said his voice almost a growl.

"Oh God, Kurt do you love him?" Mercy asked eyes wide.

"Yes! Okay I admit it, but he's straight and nothings going to happen so I'm just gonna have to ignore it," Kurt sighed throwing his arms up in air in surrender.

"Oh Kurt," Mercy sighed squeezing his hand tightly.

"I know, I know," Kurt said forcing a laugh, "I'm fine, don't worry. Come one we'll be late for French."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mercy said with a groan as they rushed of to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood there with a biting his lip, Kurt wasn't angry at him was he? But then why did he rush of? Blaine groaned, he closed the cupboard door shut and flung his bag over his shoulder that was lying on the floor. Then wouldn't Kurt have stopped him in the cupboard? Why was this all so confusing? Arghhh! What if he was…gay? What would he do? What would his parents say? Kurt's miserable and terrified, he tries not to show it but Blaine could see right through it. Blaine didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to have death threats and punches thrown at him. He just wanted to be normal, was that so hard? The bell rang the distance, Blaine had maths which was the only lesson that he didn't have with Kurt for which he was really grateful because he could not do math at all and he didn't want Kurt to think he was an idiot. Blaine turned around and began to walk towards his maths class still lost in his own thoughts so he was taken by surprise when he found himself being slammed up painfully against the locker by a huge looming figure.<p>

"Where's your boyfriend?" the looming figure asked, the voice belonging to no one else then David Karofsky.

"Wh…Wh…Who?" Blaine stammered feeling Dave's hot breath on his neck.

"Don't play dumb with me fag," Dave spat spraying Blaine's face as he was so close.

"What? I'm not gay" Blaine said his heart trying to beat out of his chest.

"Then why did you protect the fag before?" Dave questioned slamming Blaine against them locker again. Blaine yelped in pain and looked around the empty corridor helplessly; every one was already in class.

"He doesn't deserve it," Blaine said bravely biting back another yell of pain as Dave pushed him up against the lockers again, the dial pressing right between his shoulder blades.

"It's not my fault he's a fag," Dave said growled spitting right in Blaine's eye.

Blaine cringed, "It's not his fault either," he said trying to wiggle out of Dave's grasp but he tightened his grip.

"Stay away from him or I'll kill you," Dave threaten dropping his grip on Blaine, "and him and that is a promise." He turned around and walked down the still desolate corridor without looking back.

Blaine shivered and waited until Dave left before he slid slowly to the floor and rested his head in his hands. If that's what he got for defending Kurt imagine what he would get for actually being gay? He didn't want that, he couldn't go through that. He wasn't strong like Kurt; he didn't hold his head up high. And now he had to stay away from Kurt. He could tell that what Dave said wasn't a threat and if Kurt got hurt because of him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. But Kurt needed a friend; he knew that if he just started ignoring Kurt that it would hurt his feelings. But he would get over it? And maybe this was a good thing; it was Kurt who made his question is sexuality. If he stayed away maybe things would go back to normal? Blaine got to his feet slowly and rolled his shoulders wincing at the pain between his shoulder blades, he grabbed his bag that he dropped on the floor and looked at his watch. Was it really worth going to maths class now? Blaine shrugged and wondered outside and sat down on the first bench he saw letting the sunshine warm his face. He closed his eyes and thought back to his old school but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but be glad he was here, something he never thought would happen. Every time he got close the same thing popped into his head. 'But then you wouldn't have met Kurt…'

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned across the classroom at Blaine. It was last lesson and Blaine had walked straight past him without even a glace and had sat half way across the classroom about from him. He hadn't even acknowledged his presence and wasn't looking in Kurt's direction. He was concentrating very hard on the teacher but Kurt didn't think he was really listening. Why was he ignoring him? Kurt sighed, probably realised that he didn't want to hang out with a loser like him. Kurt felt a pain in his chest, he knew this was coming but it still hurt. It hurt a lot. Kurt was angry at himself, he was determined not to fall in love with Blaine, but that idea had gone down the drain.<p>

Kurt shook it of and sighed a long sad sigh which made a few people, including Blaine look up at him. But Kurt refused to look at him so he looked down at the floor.

"Kurt you okay?" the teacher asked.

"I…" Kurt said looking up and then closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, it was getting hard to breath, "I…I think so."

"What's wrong?" the teacher asked frowning as Kurt went even paler then normal.

Kurt was gasping by now and he was scared, he couldn't breath, he couldn't, "Ca…Can't breath," Kurt gasped he was really panicking now which wasn't helping his breath.

"Okay, okay Kurt calm down;" the teacher panicked knelling down beside Kurt who was gripping the desk in front of him for dear life, "It's going to be fine."

The rest of the class were now murmuring and whispering.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched in horror as Kurt started struggling for breath and went really pale, oh God, oh God. Kurt! He saw Kurt grip the edge of the desk pure panic on his face. Blaine didn't' care anymore, about being gay, about Karofsky. He just cared about Kurt. He got to his feet practically running over to Kurt. He knelt down beside him were the teacher had been before the teacher had pulled out his mobile and dialled the ambulance.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine said determined to hide the terror in his voice, "Look at me."

Kurt was still gasping but looked up at Blaine his eyes were so scared and Blaine felt a sharp pain in his chest, "B…Blaine," Kurt whimpered between a gasp.

Blaine forced a calm smile, "Hey, it fine Kurt, everything's fine. I promise

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, those eyes made him feel just that little bit more calm, "Don't leave me," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"I won't I promise Kurt, I'm right here," Blaine said, Kurt felt as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's hand prying it from the desk, "Can you try and relax for me?"

Kurt nodded not tearing his eyes from Blaine's, "Wh...Whats happening?" he asked him.

"Kurt I need you to trust me," Blaine said, "So I'm not going to lie you. I don't know." Kurt's breathing escalated to a high his eyes went wider then Blaine had ever seen before, "But it's going to be fine. You just need to calm down. You trust me right?"

Kurt nodded, "yeah," he managed to blurt out.

"Honey just concentrate on me and breathing, that's it just me and breathing," Blaine instructed trying to sound like he knew what he was doing but inside he was fucking terrified, but that wasn't going to help Kurt so he kept it bottled up.

"You and breathing," Kurt repeated, he continued to keep taking deep breathes in and out but he was still struggling, "It's hard" he whimpered.

"I know, I know but I'm here, I'm here and I'll never leave," Blaine said but he couldn't stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"Why are…" Kurt started to ask but Blaine shook his head.

"Don't talk honey, just breath," Blaine said. Blaine watched as Kurt started to go blue, he wasn't getting enough oxygen. The ambulance could be here any second but that could be a second to late and Blaine was biting back sobs as he watched Kurt go blue to purple, he breathes become huge and gaping. Kurt swaged slightly in his seat and Blaine jumped up wrapping his arms around Kurt in support, "Kurt hold on, not long now."

Kurt's eyes drooped closed but Blaine shook him, "No, Kurt keep your eyes open look at me," Blaine said but Kurt didn't respond, "Please!" Blaine begged...

**A/N: Wow, loads of reviews now ha-ha, did not expect this reaction so thank you so much! I feel really happy now! :D Glad everyone seems to enjoy it! I know I put angle instead of angel but I did that chapter really late and wanted to go to bed so I didn't proof read so sorry! Am I forgiven? :'( Hope it didn't ruin it but you still seem to like it so I hope not. Much love! X**

**Review replies:**

**Themiddleofthestage-**** Hey, don't worry I have no intention of stopping this fic and I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

**Meg-**** Hey, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter X**

**Babyboyerful-**** Heya. Sorry no Kliss this time :( and yeah I know, I didn't proof read that chapter so I'm really, really, really sorry about the spelling! :( Hope you liked the chapter X**

**I Am a Boss Zefron Poster-**** I know! Maybe next time! Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Gleemusiclover911-**** Oh I will, I will don't worry. Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Leptine****- Heyya Thanks for the review (so yeah I read it) and yep I'm a very bad author, love leaving cliff hangers. Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Lady blood bath-**** Hey, yeah I know, I didn't proof read that chapter so I'm really, really sorry. X hope you liked the chapter!**

**.Ray-**** Heyya, Aww you're too kind! You can stop staring now and get on with your life ha-ha, lots of love X**

**Mbaerltlhoa-**** Heyya, I hope you liked this chapter! Much love X**

**LadyAliceCullen-**** Heyya, well thank you so much for the review I feel so privileged! Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94-**** Whoa love the evil laugh! Thanks okay and I hope you like the chapter! X**

**Yuri Vianna- ****Hey. Aww really? Thanks, hope you like this story and chapter too! X**

**Etoile-noirceur-**** Heyya, are you over it yet? I hope so and I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for the review! X**

**Lilia-**** Heyya, thanks, can I ask which other one you read reading? Hope you like the chapter! X**

**EltonColferLover-**** Hey thanks and I've got a lot more reviews now. Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Morgan-**** Heyya, thanks I know I heard it and I immediately thought about Blaine sinning it to Kurt and I've been waiting to find an opportunity to put it in one of my fics. X**


	6. Hospital

At that moment the paramedics rushed in, Blaine took his eyes of Kurt's for half a second to watch them run in but when he turned around he saw that Kurt's eyes were closed and Blaine watched helplessly as he fell backwards, his chest no longer rising up and down. Blaine whimpered as the saw the paramedics rush around Kurt, his face was completely free of colour apart from a slight tinge of blue, his forehead, hair and t-shirt drenched in sweat from trying to keep breathing, from trying to stay awake.

"He's not breathing," one of the two male paramedics said pulling an oxygen mask out of the huge red bag they had with him.

"He has a weak pulse," the other said dropping Kurt's arm of which he was holding onto before to check his pulse, "Could be a panic attack."

"Yeah," the other paramedic agreed, "a very, very bad one."

Blaine watched the paramedics work around him, one pushed down on his chest, "Come on breath," he said moving down and blowing air into Kurt's mouth.

"His dream come true and he's passed out," someone muttered behind Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked turning around sharply, "What is your problem?"

"Whoa dude calm down," the guy said, "I think your boyfriends about to die."

Blaine's breathing became uneven he was so angry but lashing out now wouldn't help him, or Kurt. And Kurt was most important. The paramedics were still performing the kiss of life and Kurt still wasn't reacting, the tears continued down Blaine's face and he got more and more worried. Kurt still wasn't breathing, and Blaine saw as the paramedics gave each other a worried look.

"No," Blaine whimpered, he hated feeling this helpless.

The paramedics continued to work and all of a sudden Kurt took a huge gasping breath, and then another and another and slowly his breathing went back down to its normal speed but he still didn't wake up. Blaine let out a relieved sigh. The paramedic checked Kurt's pulse again and frowned, "Still a little bit weak, but that should sort it's self out," he said turning to the paramedic who was putting the oxygen mask over Kurt' head.

"Okay," the other paramedic said placing a stretcher down beside Kurt and the two rolled Kurt onto it.

Blaine stepped forward, "Can I come? Please?" he asked.

"Ummm….I don't know son, we really need to get him to hospital," one of the paramedic said, he was short and blond with very pointed features.

"Then let me come! Please," Blaine said trying to follow the men out of the room but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Blaine," the teacher said frowning a bit, "Sorry but I can't let you."

Blaine turned desperate, "Please," he said his tears getting heavier; "I promised I wouldn't leave him."

The two paramedics and the teacher shared a look and the other paramedic, the one who was freakishly tall and had brown hair with flicks of grey said, "Fine, just come on."

"Thank you," Blaine said a small smile breaking out over the tears as he followed the men into the back of the ambulance, he climbed his wiping his eyes on his sleeve but they were replaced just as quickly.

Blaine and one of the paramedics sat in the back with Kurt whilst the other drove, Blaine found himself clinging to Kurt's hand. He loved him. He couldn't deny it any more he was in love with Kurt Hummel, amazing, beautiful, perfect Kurt Hummel. He was head over heels in love…he was…was gay. He bit his lip; he couldn't deal with this now. Kurt was important now. Blaine had never been more terrified in his whole life, watching Kurt fight to stay awake, gasping for breath, turning blue and finally passing out. Blaine shivered, he knew those memories would haunt him forever. Blaine reached up with his free hand and brushed some sweaty hair out of Kurt's face tenderly and then stroked his cheek, completely forgetting the there paramedics presence

"Kurt," he whispered gently biting his lip, how could anyone be this beautiful? Was it even possible?

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed into 'Room 65'; he had been waiting in the waiting room for the past half an hour waiting to be told that he could see Kurt. Finally after what felt like years a short ginger woman with green eyes and pointed features walked into the waiting room wearing pink scrubs and told him that he was able to visit Kurt. Blaine nodded in thanks and then rushed of the room without hesitation; he burst through the door causing the double doors to slam backwards harshly. He saw a bed in the corner of the room; Kurt was lying on his back upon it still extremely pale he had been changed into a hospital gown and was hooked up to a machine that had was making a steady beeping noise, registering Kurt's heart beat.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine asked stupidly rushing over, he couldn't help but place a kiss on his forehead, "I'm here, I promised I wouldn't leave you Kurt, and I'm right here," he whispered stroking Kurt's hair, watching the flicks of red catch in the light. "I'll never leave you, because…..because Kurt I'm sort of in love with you," Blaine continued even though he was sure Kurt couldn't hear him, he sat down on the plastic seat beside Kurt's bed and put his head in the hand that wasn't gripping Kurt's. "I don't know what to do Kurt," he whispered, "I'm…gay, how do you…what do you…Kurt please just wake up soon cause I need you," Blaine said breaking down into tears, "I really need you."

But Kurt didn't stir from his slumber, but Blaine swore his heart started to beat a little quicker for a few seconds. Blaine shook his head, just his imagination, "What should I do Kurt, what did you do?" he asked slumping lower to himself, "My parents are going to kill me," he said mostly to himself.

"Excuse me?" a women said knocking on the door, it was the same ginger haired women from before that had told him he could see Kurt, she walked in with a smile on her face, "I just need to check on him, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said quickly wiping away the tears on his sleeve before the nurse could see. Blaine watched as she checked the monitor, "Do you know what's going on?" he asked, "When will he wake up?"

"We don't know honey," the nurse said, "he stopped breathing for a while so his brain was starved of oxygen and it will take a little while for it to recover."

"But he will wake up right?" Blaine asked biting his lip with worry.

"Umm…more yes then no honey, are you guys related?" she asked giving him a sympathetic smile.

"No, no just really, really, really good friends," Blaine said grabbing Kurt hand again and giving it a squeeze, "maybe something a bit more when he wakes up," he whispered to himself, low enough so he was sure the nurse wouldn't hear.

"I'm hope he's okay," the nurse said, "press the read button if he wakes up."

"Okay," Blaine nodded glancing at the huge red button on the wall that she in indicated too "Thanks."

The women nodded with a smile and left, she poked her head back around the door, "I'm Carry by the way," she said.

"Blaine," Blaine nodded in her direction, she nodded and disappeared again. Blaine sighed resting his head on the edge of Kurt's bed, "Wake up sleeping beauty come on," he murmured.

"KURT!" someone yelled, Blaine's head snapped up just in time to see Kurt's farther Burt run in, "Kurt, oh my God."

Blaine got to his feet, "Hey," he said weakly looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Burt demanded.

"I don't know, I think he had a panic attack," Blaine said looking back at Kurt with a worried expression.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Burt said he pushed past Blaine walking over to Kurt, "is he okay?"

"Yeah he should be fine, we just have to wait for….for him…too wake up," Blaine said breaking down in tears his face going red from embarrassment of crying in front of Burt.

"Whoa, Kid what's wrong?" Burt asked obviously not comfortable with tears.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Blaine sobbed.

"But you said he would," Burt said panicking suddenly.

"What if he doesn't? What if I never get a chance to tell him! To tell him…" Blaine trailed of.

"Tell him what?" Burt asked sitting down in the plastic chair beside Kurt's bed that Blaine had been sitting in before.

"Mr Hummel…I….I'm in love with your son," Blaine said biting his lip.

"L…L….love?" Burt stuttered looking at Blaine like he was speaking a different language.

"More then anything," Blaine said watched Kurt's chest rise and fall, taking it as a sign of comfort.

"Your…in love with…with Kurt?" Burt asked again not quite getting his head around the fact.

"Yes," Blaine said, "Look I know I haven't known him for long but there's just…something about him. He is so perfect in everyway it's just unreal."

"He's going to be okay," Burt said both to himself and Blaine, "He's strong, he can get through anything."

"I don't doubt it for a second," Blaine agreed walked over to Kurt and holding his hand in his, he raised the hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "I love you Kurt, and I can't wait to tell you," he whispered….

**A/N: Heyya guys, thanks for reading it makes my world go around! :D Just wanted to say I no nothing about medical stuff so I made everything up and I doubt that it's true but hopefully you can forgive me for being an idiot? Anyway thank you for reading and extra love to those who reviewed!**

**Review replies:**

**Phamy- Huggles right back and I will make it a happy ending…probably ;) hope you liked the chapter, I'm not giving anything away yet! XXXX**

**QueenSparks203- Heyya, like I said above I don't really know anything about medical stuff but hopefully that won't ruin it? I tried to make it make sense and I think I succeeded but let me know. Lots of love! XXX**

**.Ray- well here's the next chapter, hope you liked yes? No? Anyway let me know, thank you soooo much for reading! XXX**

**Lilia- Heya, sorry but we don't quiet know if Kurt will be okay or not yet, I have no idea about medical stuff so I made it all up but it still makes sense...I think. Anyway please keep reading! Lot's of love X**

**Jocy333- Heya thanks so much for the support and I hope you liked the chapter! Much love! X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Thanks, hope you think is one is great too! X**

**EltonColferLover- I feel really bad now, but good writers make you feel emotions and things right? At least I let Blaine help him at the end! XXX**

**Kgleefan123-Yay! :D Happy now hope you liked the chapter, lots of love! XXX**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heyya, don't worry about it I just love the fact your read them! Good girl you deserve the chapter thank you so much for the support and I hope you liked the chapter, looooooooooooooads of love! X**

**I Am a Boss Zefron Poster- glad you liked it, hope you like the chapter too! X**

**Babyboyerful- glad you liked it! Hope you liked the chapter! XXX**

**NathansBird- Heya Heather, how's it going? Hope you like the chapter, thanks for reading this fic too! Lots of love X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Awwwww, love them so much! ;) Hope you liked the chapter! X**


	7. Awake

When Blaine woke he was confused, he could hear a beeping in the distance but what was that? Where was he? Then he remembered. He lifted his head and groaned when he felt a huge acing pain in his back, he forced himself to sit up as he was sitting in the plastic chair with his head resting on the edge of Kurt's bed, his back and neck throbbing from sleeping hunched over. He saw Kurt had still not woken up and sighed, he looked over to see Burt snoring loudly in the seat by the door across the room. Blaine glanced at his watch, six in the morning and he didn't think that he had gone to sleep before three, but he was too worried to sleep. He stood up stretching out his back and joints sighing in relief as they clicked and then kissed Kurt's forehead, "Good morning gorgeous," he whispered gently caressing Kurt's cheek.

Blaine sighed and sat back down; he started drawing random patterns on the back of Kurt's hand, mostly love hearts. He heard Burt stir in the chair across the room and then wake up with a start

Burt groaned getting to his feet and walked over to his son, "Good morning Mr Hummel," Blaine said as he walked over.

"Call me Burt kid," Burt said perching himself on the edge of Kurt's bed and grabbing his hand, "Come one wake up," he sighed.

"He will," Blaine said watching Kurt's eyes flutter under the lids as if he was dreaming.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything?" Burt asked getting to his feet.

"No, no I'm fine," Blaine said, "I'll eat when he wakes up."

"Not eating isn't gonna make him wake up kid," Burt warned.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm too worried to eat anyway," he said still looking at Kurt.

"If you're sure," Burt said, Blaine nodded and Burt walked out of the door.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's still form and sighed, "Come one baby wake up, please?" he asked, "Can you hear me Kurt?" Still nothing, Blaine closed his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand. He squeezed it gently. Blaine gasped jumping to his feet; did Kurt just squeeze his hand back? "Kurt, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Blaine said his voice going high and squeaky in excitement, Blaine felt a soft pressure on his hand, "Kurt," Blaine squealed, "I'm here, I'm right here. Can you open your eyes? Come on I know you can do it!"

"Blaine?" Kurt groaned Blaine watched in relief and delight as Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Kurt, I'm right here, I promise I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said…

* * *

><p>Kurt could hear Blaine calling his name. But it was dark and he couldn't find the light. He tried to tell Blaine, tell him he was okay, that he was here but he couldn't find his lips. He tried again and managed to say, "Blaine?" he voice cracked with disuse. He forced his eyes to flutter open and everything was blurry, unfocused but then he saw a pair of warm butter brown eyes that made is vision focuses immediately.<p>

"Kurt', I'm right here, I promise I'm not going anywhere," Blaine's voice sounded sleepy and tired.

"Hey," Kurt said trying to sit up but Blaine pushed him back down on the bed.

"Relax," he instructed, "Can you remember what happened?"

Kurt frowned, "I…I couldn't breath," he remember shuddering as he remembered the panic that he left in his lugs.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine said standing up and brushing a lock of hair from Kurt's face.

"Fine," Kurt shrugged, "My chest feels…a bit sore but I'm fine," he looked around the room and caught sight of himself in the refection of the mirror that was hanging on the far side wall and moaned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blaine asked eyes going wide.

"I look terrible," he sighed he looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing, "Biggest crime against fashion ever."

Blaine chuckled in relief, God he loved this boy, "You always look amazing," he stated.

"Hmmm, but not now," Kurt said, "You don't look to good ether," he noted taking in Blaine tired appearance.

"Oh thanks," Blaine said, "You're too kind."

"Oh Blaine I didn't mean it like that…!" Kurt said, "I…I…"

"I know Kurt, just relax." Blaine laughed, "Your Dad's here just went to get some breakfast."

"Breakfast! What time is it?" Kurt asked trying to sit up again and Blaine didn't stop him this time.

"Ummm…" Blaine said glancing at his watch, "half six."

"In the morning? I….I passed out for a whole night?" Kurt said eyes widening.

"Yep," Blaine said.

Kurt groaned, "This is so going to mess up my beauty sleep pattern. Wait that means you stayed the whole night?"

Blaine laughed, "You don't need beauty sleep you're already beautiful."

"But you stayed the whole night? Why Blaine that's crazy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because…" I love you, "I…" I love you Blaine thought.

"Kurt, oh thank God son are you okay?" Burt asked walking through the door. Blaine sighed but got to his feet letting Burt sit where he was before and walked over to the door. He took a glance back at Kurt who was in deep conversation with his Dad and let out another sigh, Kurt was fine. He walked out and looked around for a sign, seeing one that had 'Canteen' written on it he set of realising now most of his worry was gone how hungry he was.

He walked past Carry, the nurse before, "Hey," she said, "How's he doing?"

"Oh I forgot to press the button, he woke up a few minutes ago," Blaine remember, "Sorry."

"Oh honey I'm so glad!" Carry smiled, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's almost his old self," Blaine smiled, "I'm so relived!"

"I bet you are," Carry said, "He just needs to relax, no stress."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, was telling Kurt he loved him stressful?

"Well I'll let you go and get something to eat, you must be famished," Carry said, "I'll go check on him…Kurt right?"

"Yeah, Kurt," Blaine nodded, amazing Kurt. Carry nodded tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear and then totting of down the corridor. Blaine bit his lip, maybe he would have to wait a bit longer to tell Kurt how he felt…he moaned and continued in the direction of the canteen.

Kurt watched as Blaine leave in the corner of his eye whilst pretending to be interested in his fathers typical worrying. Did he really have to leave? Kurt mentally cursed himself for being so selfish; Blaine had slept in a freaking hospital for him. Of course he could leave for a while…but Kurt hoped he would come back soon.

At that moment a ginger women with green eyes walked in, "Hey, I'm Carry," she said with a warm smile. "Just bumped into your friend Blaine in the corridor and he said you were awake."

"Hi I'm…" Kurt began to say but Carry interrupted him.

"Kurt, I know Blaine never shut up about you," she said her smile still warm and friendly.

"Really?" Kurt asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah I've never seen another guy so worried about his friend, cute," Carry said with a shrug. She walked over to Kurt, "So can you remember what happened? Any problems?" she asked getting down to business.

"Yeah I can remember, just a short of…ace in my chest," Kurt said rubbing his chest without realising he was doing it.

Carry took the chart that was hanging on the edge of Kurt's bed and jotted a few things down, "That's normal, your lungs are just a bit strained from trying to get oxygen but that should clear up soon enough."

"So what did I have a panic attack?" Kurt asked as Carry continued to write on the chart.  
>"A very bad one, have you been under a lot of stress lately?" Carry asked.<p>

Kurt glanced at his Dad and then bit his lip; he turned back to Carry and nodded, "Yeah."

"What sort of stress, physical or mental?" Carry asked still scribbling down details.

Kurt took in a deep breath that made his lungs hurt, "Mental." He said avoiding his Dad's eyes that he could feel starting at him.

"Okay, Kurt." Carry said signing her name at the bottom, "You should be able to go home sometime today, she smiled but then her expression turned serious, "but you have to promise to take It easy, no stress, we don't want this to happen again."

"I promise," Kurt nodded just as Blaine walked back into the room, "I can't wait to get out of this stupid gown, no offence." Kurt heard Blaine chuckle.

Carry laughed, "None taken hon, I don't blame you. I've got to go and check on a few more patients, just stay put for a bit okay?"

"Thanks," Kurt nodded as Carry left through the double doors.

"Right," Burt said as Carry left, "I'm gonna go home and change and check in at the garage if that's okay with you," he said turning to Kurt.

"Sure Dad, I'll be fine. Blaine's here…unless he wants to go I'm not going to stop him," he added looking in Blaine's direction.

"I'd rather stay," he said.

"Okay kid see you later," Burt said walking over to where Carry had left just a few minutes before, "Take it easy."

"I will," Kurt said, "See you later." Burt left and Kurt sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm gong to hear that a lot?"

Blaine laughed sitting down on the chair, "Poor you," he sighed. Kurt looked up at Blaine and then let out a laugh.

"What?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Kurt asked, "Toast and jam?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Blaine asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

Kurt lent forward towards Blaine, "You left pretty hard evidence my love…oh sorry I didn't mean to call you that," Kurt said blushing bright red.

"Kurt don't worry about it," Blaine said wiping his mouth, "Did I get it?"

Kurt looked up a faint red still speckled across his cheeks, "There a little bit, can I get it?"

"Sure," Blaine said shrugging his shoulders slightly. Kurt lent forward and gently swiped his thumb in the corner of Blaine's mouth, Shit this mouth is soft, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine's heart spread up as Kurt's thumb brushed across his lips, what would Kurt's lips feel like against his? Amazing. They would feel amazing and Blaine knew it. He knew it and he wanted it. Kurt lingered around Blaine not quiet pulling away. Just kiss him, Blaine though leaning forward and pressing both his and Kurt's foreheads together, he brushed his nose against Kurt's trying to give him a bit of insight into what was happening and the machine that Kurt was still hooked up to, measuring Kurt's heart beeped quickly. Kurt didn't pull away, does this mean he wanted this too? Or was he just in shock? Just kiss him Blaine, just kiss him and find out…<p>

**A/N: Heyya, another almost Kliss? Will it happen this time...? Find out soon!**

**.Ray- Hey, Kurt's awake! Yay! :D Hope you like the chapter! X**

**EltonColferLover- I know me too, but I like it when they have a happy ending! X hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Hey, hope that's okay though? Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heya, Awwwww, are you sad? What's up? (PM me if you don't want it posted on the fic) you don't have to tell me btw. Anyway it's because he's being kissed by a guy (kiss of life)? Does it make sense now? Hope you liked the chapter; hope you're happy again soon! Lot's of love! XXX**

**Kgleefan123- Kurt's awake Yay! :D Happy now! Hope you like the chapter and you like it as much as the last!**

**MNHummel- Heyya thanks for another review and I know I love Burt too, thanks for the great feed back I'm really happy now! Hope you like the chapter! XXX**

**Ilovetwilight13- Okay, okay I've updated! But you'll have to wait until next time to see if there are any klisses! Hope you like the chapter! X**


	8. Love

"Hey. Have I left my pen in here?" Carry asked, both boys jumped apart and watched as Carry turned a bright red.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" she said her cheeks the colour of tomatoes, "I should have knocked."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said looking at the floor, but she really should worry about it, so close AGAIN!

"Oh Kurt you can go home soon, why don't you call your Dad to bring you so clothes, are you hungry?" Carry asked walking into the room and picking up a blue biro pen from the side.

"No I'm not hungry, any idea where my mobile is?" Kurt asked, "It was in my pocket."

"Oh you'll get that when you sign out," Carry said, "But there a phone just outside your room."

"Oh okay," Kurt nodded then bit his lip, "Oh God good," he sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked watched as Kurt leant back against the pillow with a moan.

"My Dad is going to pick out an outfit Blaine, my _dad,_" Kurt groaned again.

Blaine laughed, "It'll be okay," he comforted.

"Will it?" Kurt asked," Will it really?"

"Want me too pick you out something instead?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side.

Kurt looked over Blaine's outfit, dark jeans with a light pink shirt, it could be worse, "But then you'll have to leave," Kurt complained blushing furiously.

Blaine grinned at the words, "That's true," he sighed, "I'd miss you."

Kurt snorted, "For half an hour?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Blaine said deadly serious. Kurt gulped at the truth and intensity in Blaine's eyes and had to look away from them to the floor.

"I'll call my Dad then," he said getting to his feet, "Man I hate these things," he indicated to the gown wrapped around him.

"Hmmmm…" was all Blaine said as the silky material slipped down a bit, showing Kurt's flawless milk white skin. Wow.

"Blaine what are you staring at?" Kurt asked feeling Blaine's eyes on him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he said only just managing to tear his eyes away from the skin to the flaw, wonder if it tastes as good as it looks….

"I'll be back in a minute," Kurt noted slipping through the doors.

"Oh God," Blaine moaned, he needed to tell Kurt soon or would explode!

Kurt came back about fifteen minutes with a anxious look on his face telling Blaine he told his Dad what to bring and that he thought he would get it right but he looked a bit worried. Both of the boys sat on the bed this time just talking about nothing in particular until Kurt's Dad arrived at the hospital with a bag of clothes in his hand. Kurt jumped to his feet making the bed beneath him wobble slightly as he skipped over to his Dad and took the bag without so much as a hello before he walked back to the bed and empted the contents of the bag in one flawless fluent motion to where he was sitting before. Kurt scanned over the content and picked up a blue sweater, "Dad this isn't winter blue," he noted, "But I can make it work," he nodded to himself, "Thanks Dad," he added with a smile.

"That's alright, don't think you'd want to walk to the car in that," Burt said raising an eyebrow at the gown.

Kurt shuddered at the thought, "No way," he said sounding disgusted, and then he shook is head, "I'll be done soon," he hinted for his Dad and Blaine to leave.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Burt sighed as they both got to there feet and walked out of the room, Kurt closing it firmly behind them, "I'll be a sec," he called through the door.

"So that means we have about an hour?" Blaine laughed.

"About, maybe a bit under if were lucky," Burt laughed too, "Have you told him…about…you know?"

"No, no not yet," Blaine said blushing a bit, "I keep getting interrupted," he laughed but it sounded a bit bitter.

"Just…don't force him into anything okay? Burt said both of them blushing a bit at the subject.

"Of course not," Blaine said, "I love him; I just want him to be happy…even if that means were just friends."

"Good because if you hurt him I'll…" Burt began but Blaine held up a hand to silence him.

"Never," he said shaking his head at the thought.

"Well…Good," Burt said his voice a tiny bit more on the gruff side then usual.

"Where are Carole and Finn then?" Blaine asked remember the Kurt had told him about all of his family.

"Organising a party for Kurt's return," Burt laughed, "Last time I checked on the hunt for balloons."

Blaine laughed too, "Awesome, give me a call when it's over so I can see Kurt?" he asked.

"You'll be there Kid," Burt said with a roll of his eyes, "I'm sure Kurt would want you there anyway."

Blaine nodded, "I'll call my parents…oh my God they have no idea where I was last night!" Blaine realised in a panic. He pulled his phone from his pocket, only one text from his Mum.

_Hey, school phoned and explained what happened, look after yourself and I hope this Kurt boy is okay. Keep me informed! Mum X_

Blaine sent a quick reply telling them about the party and that he's be back later tonight before slipping his phone back in his pocket and looking up at Burt who was looking at him strangely, "You're a good kid," he said completely out of the blue.

"Ummm…Thanks? Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"No I mean it, you know I've been a bit…weird about Kurt being gay but…I'm okay with the idea of you and him," Burt explained leaning against the wall.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "My parents don't even know that I'm gay yet."

"You ain't told them?" Burt asked with a bit of a frowned, "Why?"

Blaine laughed, "I only really properly realised yesterday," he admitted.

"Well…our doors always open if you need it," Burt said with a nod.

"Thanks Mr H…Burt," Blaine said, things were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME BACK!" Carole and Finn called as Kurt walked back through the door almost jumping out of his porcelain skin with surprise. The room was completely covered from heat to foot with balloons, tied to door handles and photo frames. There was a huge banner was hanging across the room with the words 'WELCOME HOME KURT!' written across it in a huge bold font, each letter a different rainbow colour on a black background.<p>

"Wow!" Kurt said looking around at the decoration, "Thanks guys."

"Hey honey how are you feeling? We've been so worried!" Carole said walked forward and encasing Kurt in a huge motherly bear hug that Kurt responded to with open arms.

"I'm okay, but you really didn't need to do this," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Nonsense," Carole smiled.

"Welcome home bro!" Finn grinned, "Glee's going mad without you even for one day."

"Now that I can believe," Kurt said with a smirk hugging Finn tightly.

* * *

><p>It was half seven and Kurt and Blaine were upstairs in Kurt's bedroom after the party had finally home to a close. They stomachs full of Carole's amazing cooking and feeling tired and content. They were both lying on the bed next to each other, and Blaine was trying to think of a conversation that could lead him to telling Kurt how he felt.<p>

"Thanks," Kurt said into the silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence both of the boys felt comfortable in each others company.

"For what?" Blaine asked turning his head to see that Kurt was looking at him too.

"Everything," Kurt said simply with a smile.

Blaine chuckled softly, "My pleasure," he linked his hands with Kurt's, entwining there fingers together.

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other and Blaine bit his lip, it was a perfect moment. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. And for the second time that day lent his head against Kurt's. He kept leaning forward with out any hesitation. Blaine all of a sudden stopped and pulled away, this isn't how he wanted this to be. He wanted to tell Kurt first, just kisses lead to 'was that just in the moment?' 'Does he really like me?' and he wanted his feelings to be clear to Kurt. So even though it killed him he pulled his head away from Kurt and sat up, who looked red and embarrassed (God he was cute.)

"Kurt I really want to…need to tell you something," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand tenderly in his and giving Kurt a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sitting up and moving so he was sitting cross legged in front of Blaine on the bed.

"Yeah…No…possibly," he said with a shrug and a soft sigh, "I don't really know."

"What's up?" Kurt asked squeezing Blaine's hand in comfort.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I…I'm gay," he said looking at the floor.

"Oh," Kurt said slightly taken back, "Are you sure?"

"Defiantly," Blaine nodded watching as Kurt nodded to.

"How are you…coping?" Kurt asked quietly stroking the back of Blaine's hand.

"I haven't really thought about it, I've got something else on my mind right now," Blaine admitted just wanting to close his eyes and concentrate of the feel of Kurt's fingers running over his hand.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, he stopped tracing patterns on the back of Blaine's hand and looked up at him.

This is it, Blaine thought. He took a huge breath and started right into the depths of Kurt's eyes, "I'm in love with you," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyya, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! X**

**Review replies:**

**EltonColferLover- Ha-ha, hey, and another one! Hope you liked it! X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Heya! Hope you liked the chapter; see Kurt's reaction in the next… ;) X**

**.Ray- I know it was so cute, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**QueenSparks203- Blaine finally admitted his feeling, see Kurt's reaction in the next chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**MNHummel- Find out next time! Yeah Kurt's okay now (thank God) and I hope you liked the chapter! X**

**SarahAmanda- Heya, thanks hope you like the chapter! X**

**Kgleefangirl123- Heya, glad your happy and I hope the like the chapter! X  
><strong>

**Eatyourh3artout- Heya honey, I really do, yeah I saw the episode, when I saw the flowers behind Kurt's back I was like 'Ahhhh! 'So freaking cute! Don't worry about it and I hope you like the chapter, lots of love! XXX**

**Vikki-Toria-94- oh I'm sorry :( It just felt like a good place to end the chapter like the same here but I promise to update as soon as I can, much love X**

**Jocy333- Hey, thank you so much I have a huge :D smile on my face now! Hope you like the chapter! X**


	9. Shooting stars

**A/N: Hey, this chapter is just full of Klaine fluff so I hope you enjoy…**

Kurt took in a huge gasping breath as he stared at Blaine. Blaine just put on a nervous smile as he waited for Kurt's reaction. But Kurt stayed silent with an extremely shocked expression on his face. Blaine started to get worried, had he made everything up in his head? Oh dear God. He was about to take it all back but then Kurt seemed to snap back into reality.

"I love you too," he said biting his lip then he paused watching as Blaine grin a grin that was physically to big to fit on his face, "Really?" Kurt asked doubting it highly.

"Really," Blaine grinned. He watched as a huge wave of emotion that washed over Kurt's face, he couldn't describe it but the next thing he knew Kurt lunged forward crashing there lips together and gave Blaine a long deep loved filled kiss. But Kurt pulled back all too soon, "Sorry," he apologised looking at the floor.

"What are you on about?" Blaine moaned, fuck that was amazing, best thing he had ever felt in his whole life. It felt right, so much better then kissing some girl.

"You must be so confused about coming out and everything, I don't want to force you into anything," Kurt explained.

"Kurt you are so freaking caring about everyone, baby," he said thrill running through him, he could call Kurt that now, "you need to think of yourself for once."

Kurt smiled, "You called me baby." He commented.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Kurt nodded and then said, "You are so cute when you're confused," he said reaching up and ruffling Blaine's hair with a smile.

Blaine laughed, "Well that's good because that happens often," he said watching as Kurt's eyes lit up as he laughed.

"Aww, baby," Kurt said. Blaine lent forward and kissed Kurt gently and Kurt kissed back both boys were smiling into the kiss and only a knock at the door fifteen minutes later made them move away from each other. The kisses they shared never got too heated but Blaine wasn't complaining and he wasn't really sure if he was ready for that. This was a lot for him to deal with but he knew he would get through it with Kurt by his side every step of the way.

"Boys? It's late Blaine should go home," Carole said walking into the room, "But he can come back any time."

"Thanks," Blaine said getting to his feet and he looked at Kurt as he got to his feet too following Blaine out down the stairs and lent against the wall as Blaine slipped on his battered trainers. He turned to Kurt not noticing that Burt, Carole and Finn were standing watching and reached forward wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "I love you Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt shook his head burring his head in Blaine's shoulder, "I still don't believe you," he laughed slightly, "But I love you."

"Then I'll just have to keep saying it until you do believe me," Blaine said kissing Kurt gently with the same force as upstairs still oblivious that Kurt's family was watching him. Kurt sighed in contentment.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said with a frown.

"What's up perfect?" Blaine said cupping Kurt's face in his palm so he had to no choice but to look at Blaine.

Kurt flushed red and averted Blaine's eyes, "I don't want you to go," he admitted, "I'm gonna miss you."

Blaine smiled, "I'm gong to miss you too," he said then kissed Kurt's cheek stepping away, "I'll see you in my favourite dreams beautiful," he said finally seeing Burt Carole and Finn staring that them. Finn looking awkward and Burt and Carole turned to look at each other with satisfied smiled, "Goodnight," Blaine nodded to them and then with one last charming grin in Kurt's direction he closed the door behind him as he stepped into the cold night and stepped of in direction of his house.

He looked up into the night, the sky was completely clear of clouds and it was a beautiful dark navy colour almost black. There were hundreds of beautiful sparkling stars litter the sky. It was a perfect night. Blaine had only got to the bottom of the road when he heard footsteps behind him of someone running, he turned around to see Kurt running towards him with a huge woolly jacket wrapped around him and a blanket in his hand. His eyes looked bright in the dark, it was amazing who those eyes could scorch even though they were a cold ice colour, they still had a radiating warmth to them and Blaine loved it.

"Hey," Kurt said his face was flushed slightly red from the cold, when he talked he breathed out a large puff of smoke into the night.

"Kurt its freezing get inside!" Blaine said in surprise, "You'll catch a cold."

"Will you not love me if I have a cold?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side, "Which I still don't believe by the way."

"Kurt of course I'll still love you," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then it's not a problem, did you tell your mum that you would be back at a certain time?" Kurt asked closing the distance and entwining his and Blaine's fingers together.

"No just sometime tonight, Kurt what are you planning?" Blaine asked as Kurt grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You'll find out, now come on," Kurt said lifting there hands that were still wrapped around each other and lifted it to his lips pressing a quick kiss to the back of Blaine's palm before pulling him down the road.

Kurt had lead Blaine down to the local park and had they sat down under a tree sitting close to each other hugging tightly with the blanket that Kurt brought with him wrapped around them. Kurt had produced a flask of hot chocolate and they sat under the stars cuddling and taking it in turns sipping hot chocolate from the flask.

"Kurt this is perfect," Blaine said placing a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, "it's so romantic."  
>Kurt smiled taking a sip of the hot chocolate and feeling it warm his insides whilst Blaine's body next to him warmed his outside, "I know."<p>

Blaine lent down and took the flask from Kurt's hands placing it beside him and then wrapped his arms around him under the blanket pulling him even closer and kissed him. Kurt grinned wrapping his arms around Blaine neck so he could get better excess to his lips. Blaine was in heaven, this was so perfect, kissing under the stars! He took a risk and opened his mouth tracing Kurt's lower lip with his tongue; he was delighted when Kurt's mouth opened inviting Blaine to explore. There kisses melted together until they felt like one, tasting of hot chocolate and love. Kurt had to push Blaine away to get some air, both boys were gasping as they grinned at each other.

Kurt broke away from Blaine's loving glare and looked up at the sky, "Wow Blaine look!" he gasped.

Blaine looked up and saw a star shooting across the sky, "Quick Baby make a wish!" Blaine said.

"Nah I' got everything I need right here," Kurt said with a smile, Blaine smiled back.

"I love you so much Kurt Hummel," Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson," Kurt said leaning into the hand on his cheek. What a perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up slowly he stirred moaning quietly, and then. Oh my God it's freaking freezing! His eyes flew open and he found himself…found himself…in the park? How did he get here? He shivered and looked around, and then he remembered, he was wrapped in Blaine's arms, he who was still snoring quietly. Shit they'd fell asleep! Shit! Oh God Dad was going to kill me! Kurt thought. He looked around, there was a light sparkling frost sparking in the morning sun like fairy dust. He turned to Blaine. "Baby wake up!"<p>

Blaine's eyes flickered open and then shutting again quickly against the light, "Huh?" he asked.

Kurt laughed, "You're still adorable when you're confused," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine moaned his eyes still getting adjusted to the light.

"Right here, but not for much longer if we don't move," Kurt said reaching up to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked as his eyes came into focuses.

"In the park," Kurt said with a smile linking his and Blaine's hands together.

"Oh God," Blaine said sitting up suddenly, coming to his senses.

"I know, come on let's move," Kurt said getting up and shivering as the blanket they had wrapped around them hit the floor.

"Damn its cold!" Blaine said his teeth chattering slightly.

"Come on, we need to be quick!" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him too his feet. The boys' power walked quickly out of the park hand in hand, there was no one about so it was still pretty early.

"Are we going to your place or mine?" Blaine asked breathing into his hands and rubbing them together trying to get some friction and warmth.

"Mines closest," Kurt said, "Sorry, I didn't think we'd fall asleep like that," he added as they turned the corner.

"It's not your fault," Blaine said with a smile, "It was perfect anyway," he said linking his hand and Kurt's hands back together and giving it a small squeeze.

"Yep, it was definitely perfect," Kurt said unable to stop the grin on his face.

"Hot chocolate kisses under the stars," Blaine agreed and then he sighed, "We are going to be in so much trouble."

"I know," Kurt agreed, "Dad is going to flip."

"Kurt can we…keep quiet about…you know us?" Blaine asked.

"Why?" Kurt asked sounding a bit upset.

"I'm still adjusting, I only found out I was gay yesterday, can't I get used to the idea and maybe tell my parents before anyone knows?" Blaine bit his lip looking at the floor.

"Of course, take your time. I know what your going through you know," Kurt said, "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," Blaine smiled, "Thanks."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Love you."

"Love you too," Blaine smiled as the two walked up the path and opened the front door to Kurt's house.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where the hell have you been?" Burt yelled as Kurt closed the door behind him and Blaine, feeling as though his finger tips were on fire after coming into the warm house after being out in the cold morning.

Blaine couldn't help but scoff, "Elizabeth?" he asked.

Kurt flushed red and looked at the floor in embarrassment, "My mum was called Elizabeth," he explained.

"Oh, oh God Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't…" Blaine said completely horrified.

"Its okay," Kurt said giving Blaine a weak smile.

"No, no it's not Kurt I'm so sorry!" Blaine said, "You can make fun of my middle name."

Kurt laughed, "What is it?"

Blaine sighed, "Peter, Blaine Peter Anderson."

"At least it's not a girl's name," Kurt pointed out after a small chuckle.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I really don't…I…I think it's adorable."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right!"

"I'm serious," Blaine said giving Kurt a warm but deadly serious smile.

"I…" Kurt started to say but he was interrupted by….

"KURT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Burt practically screamed.

Kurt winced, "Crap," he whimpered. Blaine grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said kissing Kurt's cheek as they walked into the front room where Burt was waiting for them…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Helloooooo amazing people who read my fanfiction because you're awesome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XXXX Loads and loads and loads of love! XXX**

**Review replies:**

**Vikki-Toria-94****- Heyya, I'm glad! Hope you liked this chapter and the Klaine fluffiness! XXXX**

**Badumtiss- Heya, I don't know why you haven't read this before but I'm glad you are now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

**.Ray- Heyya, Please don't die and your welcome! Thank you for reading it! X**

**EltonColferLover- They kiss in this chapter! I know it's not much but it will get a bit more…heated later in the fic I think, let me know what you think! X**

**Ilovetwilight13- I feel like I've disappointed you with the klisses but it gets better later in the fic, sorry! X**

**Sarahamanda- Heya, thanks hope you like this one too! X**

**Sharion69- Hey, hope you liked this Chapter! X**

**Babyboyerful- Ha-ha Hey, hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! X**

**Jocy333- Hey, thanks so much you've put a smile on my face and I hope you like the chapter X**


	10. Like farther like son

Burt was sitting in his normal arm chair wearing his navy blue dressing gown over his stripy light blue and white pyjamas. He got to his feet when the boys entered.

"I've been worried sick! Kurt I've been calling your mobile for hours and then I found it in your room!" Burt said staring at Kurt disapprovingly, "anything could have happened!"

"I know Dad, I'm sorry," Kurt said hanging his head in shame, "We fell asleep, we didn't mean too."

"That isn't an excuse my son," Burt said still ignoring Blaine who have his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt, "Your grounded."

Kurt let out a sigh, "Okay," he said in agreement.

"Now get to your room, Blaine isn't aloud over for three weeks, your not aloud out apart from school you here me boy?" Burt asked practicality glaring at Kurt.

"But Dad why shouldBlainebe punished too, it's not his fault," Kurt said resting his head onBlaine's shoulder.

"It wasn't Kurt's fault ether,"Blainesaid kissing the top of Kurt's head, "It wasn't intentional at all."

"You two should have been more responsible,Blaineyour parents are worried sick too, now Kurt the schools given you a week of to recover butBlaineget to school. Now." Burt demanded.

"Dad I feel fine, I can go to school," Kurt said thinking that it would be the only time that he would get to spend time withBlainenow.

"No, go to your room,Blaineschool," Burt said giving both boys his best fatherly look.

Blainesighed and kissed Kurt gently, "Yes sir," he said leaving the room, "See you soon Baby." He called over his shoulder.

"I love you!" Kurt called back to him.

"Love you more my shooting star,"Blainesaid softy, just loud enough for Kurt to hear as he closed the door softly behind him.

Kurt sighed with a smile and turned to see his Dad looking at him with a stern expression, "Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. He walked up the stairs to his room and yawned, he was so tired, but then you would be if you fell asleep in park and woke up early in the morning. He grabbed his phone and checked the time it was just gone eight in the morning soBlainewould be late for school by the time he got home got dressed and got a nag from his parents.

Kurt collapsed on his bed with a groan as his back hit the mattress; his back was stiff from sleeping sitting and the soft martial felt like heaven. He crawled to the top of the bed and tugged himself out of his tight jeans and shirt and slipped on his sweat pants and one of his Dads old t-shirts that he slept in that was folded neatly on top of his pillow. He folded the clothes that he wore before and stood up to put them into the wash basket before lying back down on his bed with his phone by his head.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into school; it was completely deserted so he knew he was late. Very late. Everyone must have been in lessons. He ran his fingers through his hair and the readjusted his bag on is shoulder. He pulled out his mobile; he really couldn't be bothered with school today.<p>

_Hey, can we text all day? I already miss you X_

He scrolled down his contacts until he found the name Kurt that he had put a love heart at the end of in the hospital and selected it pressing send then he walked into school to his first class which was math. He sat down at the back ignoring the looks he got and placed his mobile in his pocket and pulled out his book.

"Where's your boyfriend?" someone askedBlainewith a snarl.

"Umm…I'm straight, but if you mean my _friend _Kurt then he's at home recovering,"Blaine said looking the guy straight in the eye. He had a sort of grey coloured eyes and blond hair and a lot of pimples all over his face. The boy frowned looking back towards the front as the teacher walked in.

"Your straight?" a girl asked him as the teacher, Miss West turned her back, a tall thin blond women that had most of the boys in the class drooling.

"Yeah,"Blainesaid looking up to see a group of girls looking up at him twirling there hair around there index fingers. The girl who asked and long brown wavy hair and green eyes.

"And your single, so…you wanna go out sometime?" the girl asked battering her eyelashes.

"Ummm…"Blainesaid looking at the rest of the girls staring at him intently, shit, "I…Uhhh…I,"Blainestuttered looking at the floor to get away from the intense glares.

"Don't you like me?" the girl asked her eyes turning sad.

"No, no it's not that it's just…"Blainesaid looking around helplessly.

"Then what's the problem?" the girl frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just….I just can't okay. I'm sorry,"Blainesaid awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Okay…" the girl said looking at her friends as thoughBlainehad mental problems and then looked at the and turned to the front too, not listening was not going to help his crappy maths skills. But then he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

_I'm bored out of my skull right now! X_

Blaineraised an eyebrow at the text and rolled his eyes.

_At least you're not in maths. You'll never guess what, some girl just asked me out. X_

Kurt just text back one word: _oh_

Blainesmiled, _is someone jealous? X_

_Maybe, what did you say? X_

_I said no, what else would I say when I have the best boyfriend in the world? X_

_I don't know, how's math class?_

_I'm failing as usual but that's no surprise, what are you doing? X_

_I still love you even if your stupid, and I'm lying on my bed in my PJ's with a book X_

_Oh so you think I'm stupid thanks, wish I was with you. What are you reading? X_

_You wish you were with me on my bed huh? X_

_Oh Kurt you know that's not what I meant! X_

_So you don't want to be with me on my bed?_

_What book are you reading?_

_Avoiding my questions huh? Well I'll get you back later, by the way what's your punishment for the park? Oh and I'm reading harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. X_

_I'm grounded for a week and I have to do the dishes every day for a month, that's my favourite of the books! X_

_Lucky, how come you get off so easily? And it's my favourite too X_

"Mr. Anderson, would please care to explain who is more important then your education on the end of that phone?" Miss West askedBlainelooked up to find Miss West towering above him with a stern expression on her face.

"Sorry Miss,"Blainesaid blushing slightly.

"Hand it over please, you can get it back at the end of the lesson," Miss West said her hand out stretched.

Blaine placed the phone in her hand and sighed as she walked back to he front and place the phone on her desk before turning back to teach the lesson…

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed folding over the page in his book and placing in on top of his bed side table and turned onto his obviously got caught with his phone out. And now he really had nothing to do, he closed his eyes. He smiled,Blaine. He could almost hear his heart beating that name. B-Blaine, B-Blaine, B-Blaine. He really couldn't believe his luck, he was never this lucky and now the universe was making up for it. And to be frank it was doing a pretty amazing job. In fact Kurt couldn't think of another thing that would be better. That he wanted more. Well apart from his mother back of course but Kurt knew that was impossible, he remember as a kid waiting for her to walk through the door and pick him up in her arms like she always did, covering his cheeks in kisses that always made Kurt laugh and squeal. But she never did. He was just him, him and Dad. And well Dad hadn't really been in the best of shape back then. Kurt had well…sort of raised his Dad in a weird way. He tried to doing all the things that his mum used to do, cooking the meal the same and always making sure that the vase in the hallway with filled with some sort of beautiful smelling flowers. But it was hard. He was only eight after all, but his mum had taught him a few things around the kitchen, and he had managed. But he knew he couldn't have done it without his Dad. Even at that age he knew that was something different about him from everyone else. And so did everyone else, so they treated him differently. He had always felt out of place, apart from when he was with his Mum. But then she…she was gone. Kurt could tell his Dad tried to replace that, spending as much time as he could with Kurt, taking him out. But it wasn't the same.<p>

"Kurt, are you awake?" Burt's voice called through the door.

"Yeah," Kurt said sitting up and smoothing his hair for no reason.

"Hey," Burt said as he walked through Kurt's door after he opened it, he closed it lightly behind him and walked over to Kurt and sat on the edge of his bed, "How are you feeling?"

Kurt sighed, "Dad like I said before, I'm fine," he said then a small smile crossed his face, "But I'mBlainedeprived."

Burt rolled his eyes, "Nice try kid, but you're still grounded," he laughed.

Kurt shrugged, "It was worth a try," he said… "Dad…Just…Just thank you," Kurt said not really sure how else to put it.

Burt raised an eyebrow, "For what Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, "For everything," he said, "and look…I know I haven't said this in ages but, I love you."

Burt looked a bit uncomfortable with this sudden out burst of emotion from his son but he smile, "I love you too kid, but what do you mean? What have I done?"

Kurt thought about it and then said, "For being the best Dad in the world."

"Okay, any particular reason you've gone from stroppy teenager to five year old who loves his Daddy?" Burt asked with another chuckle.

Kurt shrugged, "I was just thinking…when." He took a deep breath, "Mum died. Well, I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

Burt winced a bit, "I couldn't have done it without you ether kid. But you're still grounded."

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't have tried that!" Kurt defended himself.

"Yes well, like farther like son," Burt grinned...

**A/N: WHOOO, Klaine are a together! And now the plot begins…;)**

**As always thank you for reading and an extra thank you to those who reviewed! X**

**Sarahamanda- Heya, hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**.Ray- Hello, thank you so much, no cliff hanger here, happy now? Ha-ha! I have a BIG smile on my face now so thank you! :D XXXXX**

**Jocy333- Heyya, thanks so much, I hope you liked the chapter! XXX**

**Saladarez- That's later in the fic, hope you liked this chapter! X**

**Babyboyerful- yep Burt was not happy but it could have been worse. Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**EltonColferLover- Yes that chapter was so full of Klaine fluff, glad you liked it and thank you so much for the review, I hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Oh no, quick go brush your teeth! Ha-ha, hope you like the chapter! Lot's of love! XXX**

**Violethillbeautiful- That's a good idea but not the plot I have this time. Maybe in another fic. Anyway hope you like the chapter! X**

**Vickyluvesklaine- Hey, thank you hope you liked the chapter! XXX**

**Mbaerltlhoa- Ha-ha, I know! Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**ABCassy- hey, Aww, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the ones before! Lot's of love and hugs! XXX**


	11. Romeo

Kurt woke with a start, but what had woken him? He blinked into the darkness, it was pitch black. He felt around on his desk for his lamp and switched it on wincing away from the bright light. He glanced around his room and saw that there was no one there, he frowned. He swore that he heard something. He shrugged and switched of his lamp again snuggling back down into his bed covers. _Bang. _Okay he had defiantly heard something that time. He switched his lamp back on and jumped out of his bed going into ninja mode. He walked around his room and opened his wardrobe. Nothing. There he wandered over to his bathroom and opened the door. Still nothing. He frowned. Where the hell was that coming from? _Bang _Kurt spun around to were the nose came from. His balcony. He frowned and walked over to the double glass doors pulling back the velvet curtain and looking out but there was no one there. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He jumped back as something hit and then bounced of the glass door. Kurt looked to see an acorn lying on his balcony. He opened the doors and walked out into the cold frosty night and shivered. He looked out over the edge of the balcony to see a dark figure. He squinted his eyes.

"Blaine?" he asked frowning down at the figure.

"Hey baby," Blaine's voice returned.

Kurt gasped, "What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed, "What if my Dad sees you?"

"I don't care," Blaine said although he whispered, "I haven't seen you and it's killing me!"

"Blaine," Kurt sighed with a roll of his eyes, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, about midnight I think," Blaine shrugged, "Now watch out I'm coming up."

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt squealed as Blaine jumped up into nearby acorn tree and reached up to the

"Blaine get down! Shit, if you hurt you're self e next branch.

"Kurt relax," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes as he swung his legs around the braches climbing higher and higher. I'll never forgive myself!" Kurt hissed as Blaine became level with his balcony rails.

"Nope," Blaine said, "I'm fine now get out of the way."

"Blaine Anderson you are NOT going to jump that," Kurt hissed in horror.

"I'll be fine, just get out of the way," Blaine instructed swinging back and forth on the branch.

"No!" Kurt said in a firm whisper, "I don't particularly break your neck."

"I won't please just move!" Blaine sighed crouching down and getting ready to leap.

"Blaine don't!" Kurt squealed as Blaine hurtled himself forward just making the railing and landing right on top of Kurt resulting in them both falling over on the floor.

Blaine laughed slight breathless not moving from his position from on top of Kurt as he brushed Kurt's hair from his forehead. "You okay?" he asked.

Kurt glared at Blaine, "I told you not to!" he growled.

"And since when I've I done what you told me?" Blaine asked landing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine for God sake! You do realise you could have died!" Kurt hissed angrily pushing Blaine of him and getting to his feet.

"You're worth it," Blaine said walking up behind Kurt who had turned away from Blaine and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You're an idiot," Kurt growled walking out of Blaine's grasp, "Do you realise how scared I was? Do you want me to have a heat attack?"

Kurt walked inside leaving Blaine standing there looking a bit lost, he bit his lip, "Your not really mad at me are you?" he asked his voice full of worry.

Kurt spun around, "No," he sighed walking up and kissing Blaine's forehead in comfort, "But you make the worst Romeo ever."

Blaine pretended to look outraged, "What?" he asked his voice full of fake shock.

"I'm pretty sure that he didn't land on Juliet," Kurt said with a small laugh, "But it was still romantic even if you did give me a mini heat attack," he said resting his forehead against Blaine's, "Thank you."

Blaine smiled, "Your welcome, I was actually worried that you were mad at me then," he admitted.

"I know, and you were adorable as normal," Kurt smiled, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, stupid Miss West took my phone," he grumbled looking at the floor.

"I guessed," Kurt said. They walked over to Kurt's bed and Blaine sat at the head of the bed with his head against the headboard with Kurt sitting between his legs.

"Sorry," Blaine said, "I'm an idiot, a rubbish Romeo and I can't text in class, how do you put up with me?"

"I don't know, I'm just that tolerant," Kurt joked leaning his head back against Blaine's shoulder which let Blaine have full reach of his neck. Blaine realised this and grinned attacking Kurt's neck but Kurt pushed him away.

"Not now Blaine, we'll wake Dad," Kurt warned snuggling close to Blaine's side.

"As much as I love those pyjamas, we can't fall asleep again," Blaine said, "I brought something…" he added.

"Why am I worried?" Kurt asked after he had gotten over the blush of Blaine's comment on his old t-shirt and sweat pants

Blaine chuckled and reached into the pocket of his jacket that he had thrown on the floor and pulled out a perfect red rose and a card. Kurt gasped and his eyes grew wide and Blaine handed it to him. He blushed red and ran his hand through his hair. He ran his finger over the smooth envelope where his name was written in Blaine's untidy scroll.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, he sniffed the rose taking in its sweet scent before laying it on the bed beside him and turning the card over in his hand, he opened the pale blue envelope and pulled out the card inside. On the front was a simple but beautiful red rose like the one that Blaine had given him. He opened the card and read the message inside which was written in gold glitter gel pen.

**Dear Kurt,**

**My shooting star, There are no words to describe how much I love you, but I promise everyday to try and show you.**

**Love Blaine X **

Kurt looked up from the card with tears in his eyes, "Blaine, thank you," he said reaching up and planting a loving kiss on Blaine's rosy lips.

"Your welcome," Blaine grinned, "I thought you'd like it."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Why what?" Blaine frowned in confusion.

"Why did you get me this?" Kurt asked indicating to the rose and card.

Blaine shrugged, "Because you deserve it, because I love you, because your amazing…"

Kurt laughed, "Okay I get it, and I feel guilty now."

"Why?" Blaine asked rubbing Kurt's back.

"Cause I haven't done anything like this for you," Kurt explained.

"Not true, you did that thing in the park," Blaine reminded his still rubbing circles on Kurt's back then moving up to his shoulder blades.

"Yeah and got you in trouble," Kurt sighed leaning into Blaine's hands.

"Not your fault," Blaine reminded him, "Guess neither of us are the perfect Romeo."

"Mmm…" was all Kurt sighed as Blaine's hand roamed lower down Kurt's back.

"Want a massage?" Blaine asked leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"You can give a massage?" Kurt doubted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Blaine smiled, "So do you want one or not?"

Kurt shrugged, "Sure," he said.

"Okay lie down on your stomach," Blaine said getting to his feet. Kurt did as he was told and blushed as Blaine crawled on top of him kneeling down so that each knee was ether side of Kurt's hips. Blaine licked his lips, "Do you want to leave your shirt on or take it off?" he asked.

"Ummm…"Kurt said, this could be awkward, "I don't mind."

"Well…it's easier without, but obviously you don't have too," Blaine said blushing slightly.

"Okay," Kurt nodded struggling to pull his old shirt of his head. Both boys blushed realising that this left him in some old tight sweat pants but either one of the boy's said anything.

Blaine started of slow just gently rubbing the centre of Kurt's back in circular motions before he worked his way up feeling Kurt's muscles under his skin and unwinding the tension in them. He went to the spot right between Kurt's shoulder blades.

"Oh God Blaine," Kurt moaned. Blaine bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch beneath him but he ignored it continuing to work his way back slow to the centre of Kurt's back and then continuing down to his lower back.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as Blaine worked lower down towards Kurt's hips. Blaine felt the blood rush down and shifted awkwardly on top of Kurt, "Don't stop," Kurt moaned.

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt," he said, "I…I…nothing," Blaine gave up not wanting to freak Kurt out.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, "Are you done? You're really good."

"Huh…yeah I'm done," Blaine said crawling off of Kurt and standing up before quickly sitting down on the end of Kurt's bed and pulled a pillow to cover his crotch.

Kurt got to his feet too and stretched his skin stretching over his muscles in a way that did not help Blaine's half hard cock. "That was amazing," Kurt said pulling his t-shirt back over his head ans sitting on the bed with a yawn.

"You want me to go?" Blaine asked, "I don't want to keep you up."

Kurt laughed, "Oh so that's why you decided to wake me up at midnight."

Blaine laughed too, "I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too little Romeo," Kurt smiled.

Blaine laughed, "So my shooting star, I'd better go."

Kurt sighed in disappointment but nodded in agreement, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

"I'll come back again tomorrow night, but maybe at a more suitable time," Blaine said getting to his feet and walking through the door.

Kurt sighed climbing into bed and switching off his lamp but his phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Goodnight, sweet dreams my shooting star- Blaine X_

Kurt quickly text back:

_Goodnight you too my little Romeo- Kurt X_

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heya how is everyone? This chapter it just a huge Klaine fluff and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading! XXX**

**P.S. I'm posting a one shot that's called 'Welcome home' as soon as I've finished it (don't worry I'm still continuing with this one too) but it's rated M for a reason, read it you want to! Thanks X**

**Jocy333- Heya, you should like this chapter then! Much love X**

**Sarahamanda- Hey, I'm glad you liked it, hope you enjoyed this one too! X**

**.Ray- Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked this one. It's just full of fluff. Lot's of love! X**

**EltonColferLover- Hey, hope you like this chapter too! X**

**eatyourh3artout- Hey, I know you didn't review but what you said in your PM was basically a review so I decide to add you on because I love you so much. Hope you enjoy the chapter when you read it but I know your pretty busy. Lot's of love! X **

**NathansBird- Heya, Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter! XXX**


	12. Decision

Blaine visited Kurt every night just like that night before, climbing up the tree and jumping onto the balcony. But then at the end of the week Kurt came back to school so he stopped. Blaine was still too scared to tell anyone about being gay, apart from Kurt and the rest of his family that had all been sworn to secrecy until Blaine felt comfortable enough to tell. Kurt kept encouraging him without look to pushy; after all he knew how scary it was. But then he also knew what it was finally like to be yourself. But Blaine stayed determined not to. He was to put it plainly, absolutely terrified, but then with Kurt he'd never been happier in his whole life. And he was starting to get a bit annoyed that he couldn't touch Kurt in anyway at school or other public places or even tell him that he loved him. It was too risky. And after a dinner date were he couldn't say all the things that were erupting from this throat, he realised that this was ridiculous. He loved Kurt and he wasn't ashamed of it, he was proud.

So one Saturday he knocked on the Hummel house holds door, Carole opened the door. An apron covered with remains of egg and flour was around her waist with a flowery t-shirt and blue jeans underneath. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail, her face was slightly red.

"Blaine honey you know you shouldn't be here," she said putting her hand on her hip that Blaine noticed were also covered in flour.

"I know, but can I talk to Kurt please?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine…" Carole said warily wiping her forehead leaving a trail of flour in its path.

"Is Burt home?" Blaine asked deciding to not mention the flour.

"No, just me and Kurt at the moment," Carole said looking back into the house over her shoulder. Blaine could hear Kurt's sweet voice as he sung 'Defying Gravity' from his favourite Broad Way musical.

"Can I just talk to him? Please Carole?" Blaine begged, "Please?"

"Fine," Carole huffed, "ten minutes." She opened the door wider to Blaine could step through into the house.

"Thank you, Thank you so much," he said as he walked past, he walked straight into the kitchen were he was sure Kurt's angel like voice was coming from. The first thing that hit him was the smell, the smell of baking. Blaine grinned and lent against the doorway. Kurt was humming and singing to himself as he spun around the kitchen like only Kurt could. Like an expert. Sitting on the counter was the most amazing looking chocolate cake that Blaine had ever seen in his whole life. Blaine watched as Kurt took a sieve and sprinkled icing sugar over the top.

"Well I know where I'm eating today," Blaine commented. Kurt's head snapped up and he let out a squeal of delight at the sight of Blaine in the door way.

"Blaine!" he grinned walking over and wrapping his arms around Blaine waist tightly, "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"Kurt baby I need to talk to you," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's and squeezing it tightly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt frowned looking over Blaine for any sign on obvious physical injury.

"I'm great baby, I'm perfect," Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek gently.

"You bet you are," Kurt grinned looking up and down at Blaine approvingly, "What's up?"

Blaine chuckled, "Come on lets go upstairs."

"Okay," Kurt nodded pulling Blaine past Carole who watched as the too boys walked up the stairs together. They walked straight into Kurt's room and collapsed on his bed in each others arms like they always do.

"So," Kurt said snuggling into Blaine's neck, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm ready," Blaine said simply shifting slightly so he could look into Kurt's eyes, "I've realised how stupid I'm being, I love you Kurt Hummel and I'm proud of it. I don't see why I should hide it! So…So I'm going to tell my parents.

"Blaine that's great," Kurt said his face nothing but smile, "I love you too by the way."

"I know," Blaine smiled, he stroked Kurt's hair fondly and Kurt pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Please do _not _tell me you just touched my hair!" he gasped with eyes still wide.

"I…I…" Blaine stuttered looking around the room for an answer franticly.

Kurt chuckled stroking Blaine's cheek, "its okay, just don't mess it up or I will actually break up with you," Kurt warned.

"R…really?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I guess it dependeds on the situation," Kurt said, "and now isn't it."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Blaine said holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"So, you want me to be there when you tell your Mum and Dad?" Kurt asked changing the subject.

"I…I don't know, I kinda what to do it…alone but I…I think I might need…" Blaine started pausing at the end.

"Some support?" Kurt suggested, "That's understandable, I could just wait in the car and you can call me if you need me."

"Kurt I don't know how long it will take and you're not waiting out in my car for over an hour. And…and I don't think it's a good idea to tell them about you yet," Blaine added wincing a bit at the words.

But Kurt nodded not seeming effecting, "That makes sense," he agreed.

"Are you okay with it? I just…I just want to take things slow, I'm sorry," Blaine said looking at the pattern on Kurt's carpet.

"Blaine It's fine, you do this however you want to," Kurt said reached forward and cupping Blaine's chin in his hand and pulling it round to Blaine had to look at him, "I'm just here for support baby, not to tell you what to do."

"Okay," Blaine said and then he sighed, "What would I do without you?"

"Well…you'd probably still be chasing after girls trying to find what you need," Kurt smiled running his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

"Which is you right? You're what I need?" Blaine smiled, "Because I do need you Kurt."

"And I need you too," Kurt said, "I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

"I…I'd be quiet happy to marry you right now you know, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kurt Hummel." Blaine blushed.

Kurt cheeks flushed pink, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," he whispered.

Blaine chuckled, "Did we just get engaged?"

"I think we did," Kurt said laughing too.

"Maybe one day," Blaine said linking his hand with Kurt's

"Maybe one day," Kurt repeated biting his lip, he lent forward pressing his forehead to Blaine's, "Blaine, I know this is scary, believe me I went through it but I'm here okay? I just want you to know that. What ever happens Blaine Anderson I'm right here waiting if you ever need me for anything. No matter how stupid and insignificant you think it is. I'm right here."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, he kissed Kurt gently and kissed Kurt back with a bit more force. Blaine tried to stop the moan that built up in his mouth but failed entirely, he slipped through his lips that were pressed against Kurt's. Kurt froze for about half a second before he continued kissing Blaine with even more force then before adding his own moan to the mix. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards against the pillows before he had a chance to realise was he was doing. He froze worried he'd pushed Kurt too far but Kurt grasped Blaine around his neck pulling him down and rejoining there lips together. Kurt without warning flipped over so Blaine was on the bottom and started kissing Blaine's neck up and down.

"Fuck," Blaine muttered tipping his head back to allow Kurt better access of his neck, "Kurt your mouth his bloody magic."

Kurt chuckled biting a bit of Blaine's skin into his mouth sucking on it gently.

"Explaining a hickey to my parents won't be easy," Blaine said biting back a groan.

Kurt sighed and gave Blaine a last gentle kiss before pulling away from him, "You were thinking about your parents when we were making out? Yuck!"

"No, no of course I wasn't!" Blaine said his eyes wide at the thought, "No I was just imagining going to school with a hickey on my neck and…"

"Blaine calm down I was joking," Kurt chuckled ruffling Blaine's hair lovingly.

"Oh so you can mess my hair up but I can't mess up yours?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep pretty much," Kurt laughed rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well we'll see about that," Blaine said an evil smirk on his face.

Kurt gasped shuffling further away from Blaine was wide eyes, "Don't you DARE Blaine Anderson," he warned, "or the weddings off" he added with a smirk.

Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand brining it too his lips and kissing it gently, "Will I be able to talk you around to it again?" he asked.

Kurt pouted, "Nope," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and then a smirk appeared across his face, "Really anyway at all?" he asked running his hand up Kurt's thigh.

Kurt gasped and pulled away, "Don't," he said looking away at the floor obviously uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? You seemed perfectly fine making out with me just know," Blaine frowned feeling a tiny bit guilty.

"There's a big difference between kissing and…and…and touching, I'm just not ready okay? I'm sorry," Kurt blushed refusing to look anywhere near Blaine, he settled on the door frame looking at the paint that had been chipped of at the top.

"Oh, oh Kurt I didn't mean now, or even that, I was just…I just…you think I'm ready? I've only been gay for a few weeks!" Blaine blabbered.

Kurt's head snapped up, "You've been gay all your life," he said.

Blaine tensed wondering why that made Kurt so angry, "Okay, okay sorry I've only realised that I'm gay a few weeks ago. I didn't mean anything by it and I'm sorry." He said.

Kurt sighed, "I'm Sorry, I'm the one who's over reacting," Kurt said he turned back to Blaine and grabbed his hand, "Inner drama Queen, I try to keep her locked up but she escapes sometimes."

Blaine laughed, "You're adorable, anyone ever told you that?"

Kurt laughed, "You're just plain hot and adorable."

"You think I'm hot?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt flushed looking at the floor, "No…yes…Maybe," he stuttered.

"Wanna know a secret?" Blaine asked chuckling at Kurt's embarrassment.

Kurt looked up and Blaine a blush still across his cheeks, "What?" he asked.

"I think you're hot too," Blaine whispered with a wink.

Kurt eyes widened, "Really?" he asked screwing up his nose in doubt.

"Defiantly," Blaine said, "Why do you doubt it?"

Kurt shrugged, "Look at me," he said his hand gesturing to himself and he sighed.

"Don't mind if I do," Blaine said his eyes tracing over Kurt's thin frame; he couldn't help but lick it lips.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine stop looking at me like I'm a chocolate cake," he squealed uncomfortable with Blaine staring at him so intensely.

"Your much better then a chocolate cake," Blaine said his eyes roaming up to Kurt's eyes.

Kurt blushed again looking down, "No one's very said anything like that me ever," he said.

"Then there all crazy," Blaine stated, "Your defiantly better then a chocolate cake and…well…you have the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen."

Kurt laughed loudly, "I love you so freaking much Blaine."

"I love you so freaking much too Kurt," Blaine mirrored, "Can…I go and tell my parents?"

"Of course, come on," Kurt said getting to his feet and grabbing Blaine's hand as the two boys raced down the stairs, "are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, no I'll be fine," Blaine said sounding more like he was ring to convince himself then Kurt.

"Come back when you're done okay?" Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek, "Just remember I love you and I'm gonna be right here waiting for you."

"Okay, I love you too," Blaine nodded, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye baby, good luck," Kurt said as Blaine walked out the door with a nervous shaky smile and a nod. Kurt closed the door behind Blaine and sighed.

"What was that about?" Carole asked walking out of the kitchen into the hallway were Kurt was standing.

"He's gone to tell his parents," Kurt said looking up, "He just wanted to tell me."

"Is that it? You were up there for a long time," Carole asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt blushed, "I think I just got engaged to him," he said looking at the door that Blaine just left out of. He walked past Carole who had a shocked expression on her face…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review replies!**

**Jocy333- Hey thanks for reading and for the review. I hope you liked the chapter! X**

**.Ray- I know! Gonna start getting into the plot soon though, hope you liked the chapter X**

**Sarahamanda- Hope you liked this one too! X**

**ABCassy- hey, your starting to become my favourite person ha-ha, just want to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing this, it really means the world to me, I hope you like the chapter!XXX**

**EltonColferLover- hey, I hope you like this chapter thanks for the review! X**

**Caramarie1918- Heya, your right about that and here's how it all begins, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Ha-ha! That is weird lol, and Blaine makes an amazing Romeo X**

**Eatyourh3artout- **

**Heya hon,**

**Aww, glad to hear it, every time I see I have a review or private message from you I get all excited…anyway…**

**I know I really love this chapter it's so freaking cute, I can't believe that Glee's taken a break and I have a Klaine spoiler (if you want to know I'll PM you.) I love Blaine, he is such the perfect Romeo for Kurt, and I love them both so much! :D KLAINE LOVE. Hope you liked the chapter! Lot's of love! XXX**

**P.S. I'm really happy for you too and all your friends etc, tell them I say hey! X**

**Zoopee- Hey, yeah I know, I'm really bad that that but I am trying to check more carefully now. Sorry :/ Thanks for the great feedback! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- I'm glad you loved it, hope you like this one too! X**

**NathansBird- Well here it is, hope you liked it! Lot's of love! XXX**


	13. Distraction

**Warning: Klaine sexual activity in-between the dotted lines, skip if you don't like. Hope you enjoy! X**

Blaine stood outside his house trying to stop his heart from jumping out through his chest. He took a deep breath and realised that he was shaking; his whole body was quivering from head to toe. His hand reached towards the door knob but he quickly snapped it back to his side. Crap. Crap. Crap. I can't freaking do this! Blaine moaned, oh God, oh God. He can't do this, he can't, he can't. He was regretting not letting Kurt come with him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he pretend that Kurt was right beside him, he pretended that both there hands were entwined together. He could feel Kurt's milk with perfectly soft flawless skin in his own. He imagined that Kurt was giving his hand a comforting squeeze; he pictured Kurt's face in his head, perfect and flawless his eyes alight with laughter. Blaine kept that imagine in his hand as he opened his eyes and found himself feeling a little calmer. He reached for the door his hand still shaking slightly. He turned the door knob and stepped into the house.

"Hello?" he called, cursing himself when his voice shook.

"Hey Honey," his mum called back, "Where have you been?"

"Just with a friend, can I talk to you and Dad for a second? It's important," Blaine said his voice still sounding unsteady.

"Sure, in the living room," she called back. Blaine nodded to himself and took a deep breath. For Kurt he thought. He walked into the living room, his legs shaking; his parents were sitting on the grey blue sofa, his mother was watching the television and his father was studying the newspaper.

"Mum, Dad I…I have something important to tell you," Blaine said looking at the floor.

"What's up kid?" Blaine's farther asked. Blaine looked up to see both his Mum and Dad staring at him.

Blaine gulped, "I...I..." he stuttered, he took a deep breath, Kurt think if Kurt, "I'm gay," he said looking at the floor again.

The silence in the room was suffocating, Blaine felt as if there was a huge weight on his shoulders and he swore that the room was getting smaller. He was too terrified to look up so he continued to stare at the carpet, tracing the patterns in his mind. The minutes ticked by until Blaine couldn't take the pressure anymore and looked up at his parents. The movement seemed to knock both of his parents from there shock and they glanced at each other and the turned back to there son.

Blaine winced and took a step back at the look of disgust on his fathers face; he looked at Blaine as though he was something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe. "I'm sorry," was all Blaine managed to say looking at his Mum who was just staring at him.

"GET OUT," he farther suddenly screamed making both Blaine and his mother jump.

"Go take a walk, me and your Dad need to chat," his Mum said forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again, it seemed to be the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth at the moment. He ran out of the room and out the front door, he really wished Kurt was out here waiting for him…

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a knock at the door and he got to his feet, walking over to the door and pulling it open. Blaine stood there with tears streaming down his face, his eyes and cheeks red and puffy.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt sighed pulling him inside straight into a tight hug that Blaine gratefully accepted. He buried his head into Kurt's neck as he let out a sob, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist as though he was clinging on for dear life. "Blaine, shhh," Kurt said rubbing Blaine's lower back in small circular motions in comfort, "its okay, its okay."

Carole came out with an alarmed look on her face but Kurt shook his head at her before prying Blaine's hands away from him, "Come on baby," he whispered grabbing Blaine's hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze before tugging him up the stairs.

Blaine seemed completely out of it when Kurt pulled his into his room so he took charge guiding Blaine to his bed and giving him a gentle push so he sat down the foot of the bed his legs still dangling over the side. Kurt crouched down so he was eye level with Blaine and put his hand on his knee, "Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's head snapped towards him at the sound of his voice, "K…Kurt," was all he said. Kurt gulped at the terror in Blaine face and voice and felt tears come to his eyes; he hated seeing Blaine like this. He got to his feet his knees clicking as he did and walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled onto it before reaching forward and grabbing Blaine around the middle pulling him back to he was lying beside Kurt.

"Blaine, Blaine its okay, its all fine," he said pulling Blaine up against him, "I'm here honey I'm right here."

Blaine nodded weakly looking up at Kurt with sad eyes, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt said brushing hair back from Blaine's face.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," Blaine said wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt whispered softy, "I" he said kissing Blaine's forehead, "Love" he said moving down to the tip of Blaine nose and pressing his lips there softy, "you," he finished kissing Blaine fully on the mouth for a few seconds before pulling away, "Want to talk yet?" he asked.

Blaine winced, "I told them, and" he said swallowing tears again, "and they just…just stared at me," he whispered, "and my Dad he…he…just…just the way he was looking at me, it was like…like I was something disgusting. And then he just screamed at me."

"Screamed?" Kurt frowned, "Blaine I'm so sorry."

Blaine forced a laugh, "That's what I said."

"What? You apologised for being yourself? Blaine if they can't except that you're special and different and more amazing then anyone else then that's there problem! Baby you have noting to be ashamed about, your perfect," Kurt said and then bit his lip before he sang, "_just the way you are, and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause babe your amazing just the way you are."_

Blaine laughed slightly and pulled Kurt close to him and sighing as Kurt stroked his head lightly, "What did he yell?" he asked.

"Get out," Blaine cringed. Kurt sighed kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Blaine you're always welcome here," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded. "Baby stop shaking," Kurt said.

Blaine only realised when Kurt said that his hands were shaking, took a deep breath trying to calm them, "Sorry I'm just sort of freaking out," he said letting out a small forced laugh.

"Don't think about it," Kurt suggested holding Blaine's hands to keep them still.

"That's easier said then done," Blaine muttered.

"Well then," Kurt said looking at Blaine in a way that made Blaine's spine tingle," I'll have to…distract you."

"Kurt, what are you suggesting?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said stretching out the last word as he ran his hand up Blaine leg to his thigh and gave it a small squeeze.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped closing his eyes.

"Is it working?" Kurt asked his voice still teasing.

**...**

"Oh God yes," Blaine moaned as Kurt trailed patterns on Blaine's thigh. "B…But don't do anything you d…don't want t…to."

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Kurt whispered leaning forward and kissing Blaine's forehead. Blaine nodded slightly. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead again and then his along his cheek and jaw line.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt sucked on Blaine's neck just under his ear.

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked his lips making there way further down Blaine's neck.

"God Kurt please don't stop, please," Blaine begged wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him up to his mouth sliding his tongue into Kurt's. Both boys kissed furiously trying to taste every inch of each other at the same time. Blaine's hands locked in Kurt's hair running his fingers through it.

"Blaine, God," Kurt moaned against his lips. Blaine was painfully hard and grabbed Kurt's hips pulling him down on top of him and grinding up so there cocks rubbed together. "Fuck!" Kurt whimpered at the friction, "More," he choked out. Blaine rolled his hips and Kurt bit back a sound that was nothing short of a scream. Kurt slid up and down and Blaine thrust upwards trying to get as much friction as possible. Both boys continued to kiss as best they could but it got sloppier as there moans increased until it was almost impossible and they just gave up putting all there energy into retrieving as much friction as possible.

"K…K…K…Kurt Fuck yes," Blaine gasped, "So fucking good, ohhha."

"Faster, Blaine please!" Kurt whimpered rutting and thrusting uncontrollably. Blaine nodded going as fast and as hard as he could Kurt doing the same "OH FUCK!" Kurt screamed unable to hold it back.

"Kurt baby shhh, Carole's down stairs," Blaine reminded him slowing down a bit and giving him a loving kiss.

"Shit," Kurt blushed, "Please don't slow down Blaine." He whimpered. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. He continued to grind as hard as he could until nether Kurt or him could form a proper sentence.

"So…C…C….Close," Kurt moaned throwing his head back.

"Me…too," Blaine huffed. Fuck this was amazing.

"Cum together?" Kurt managed to gasp. Blaine nodded furiously and after a few more heavy needy thrusts Kurt went over the edge screaming Blaine's name not caring if Carole heard. Blaine whimpered at the sight, Kurt screaming his name with his cheeks flushed red, his eyes clouded over with lust had to be the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life and it made Blaine tip over the edge to biting Kurt's collar bone to muffle his scream of Kurt's name. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine with a half groan half sigh.

**...**

The two boys lay in silence panting hard for a bit before Blaine found the energy to wrap his arms around Kurt and hold him close. Kurt was the first one to speak, he shifted slightly and then cringed at the feeling in his pants, "Eww," he said dramatically.

Blaine chuckled, "But Wow," he whispered kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Wow indeed," he agreed, "Remind me why we've never done that before?"

"Because were crazy fools," Blaine laughed stroking Kurt's hair that he had messed up, "I guess that was an okay time to mess up your hair."

"Yes Blaine," Kurt sighed rolling his eyes, "We are both in desperate need of a shower. You can go first because I love you and that was freaking amazing."

"I love you too, so kind and considerate…shit Kurt I have nothing to change into, I think my parents will notice if I walk back with cum all over my pants," Blaine panicked then he cringed, "My parents." He repeated.

"No Blaine that was meant to distract you!" Kurt complained hitting him playfully.

"Yes and it was the best distraction on my life," Blaine smiled but then he frowned, "But this is big Kurt you can't expect me to just forget it."

"Of course I don't, at least I distracted you for a while," he said with a shrug.

"Oh yes because there was nothing in it for you apart from…" Blaine chuckled.

"The biggest orgasm of my life," Kurt interrupted with a grin, "Yeah okay, but I did distract you for a while too."

"Yes you did," Blaine smiled, "Really biggest ever?"

"Ever," Kurt said blushing looking at the floor. Damn why did he always make a fool of himself in front of Blaine?

"Me too," Blaine grinned.

Kurt looked up and smirked, "you can wear some of my clothes, I'm sure I can find you something…less gay then my usual style."

Blaine smiled, "Okay, okay I'll shower," he said. He kissed Kurt lightly before sliding of the bed, "Eww!" he cringed.

"Told you, hurry up," Kurt said glaring at Blaine with intensity.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Will do dear," he said, "and I'll put the toilet seat down and take the hair out of the plug and not to use all the hot water." He added with a smirk.

"Good boy, looks like I'm not going to have to train you," Kurt laughed.

"I love you," Blaine said with a grin.

"I love you too." Kurt replied…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, hope you liked! Lot's of love and thanks for reading! X**

**Review replies:**

**Sarahamanda- Thanks hope you like this one too! X**

**Steffi- here you go, hope you like it! X**

**EltonColferLover- I'm glad, hope you like this one too! X**

**.Ray- Here we go, find out what Blaine's parents say in the next chapter! X  
><strong>

**Mbaerltlhoa- well, you get a bit of how they react here but you find out more next time, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Cpimentel983- Hey, thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter, Klaine are together for now I can tell you that much! X Thanks for putting a huge grin on my face! :D**

**Azerona- Ha-ha I know I love it! Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Nope it's only just starting! Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey I PM'd you; I posted this chapter as soon as possible for you! Lot's of love! XXX**

**Caramarie1918- Hey, I love that bit too! Hope you like the chapter! X**


	14. Family fallouts

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the sofa down stairs watching TV. Blaine was wearing one of Kurt's less extravagant outfits but Kurt thought that he still look amazing, but then he always thought Blaine looked amazing. They were curled up on the sofa in each others arms, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder and then Blaine's head resting on top of Kurt's. Carole hummed as he flew around the house doing various chores, it was obvious she had heard the two boys upstairs by the look that she had given Kurt when the two boys' came down the stairs with wet hair. But luckily it looked like she had decided to not talk to Kurt about it when Blaine was still here. Kurt looked up at Blaine who was pretending to watch TV when he was really enjoying the feel of Kurt in his arms. Blaine felt Kurt's head shift slightly and he looked down to see Kurt smiling up at him. Blaine smiled back; he definitely wasn't in a rush to go home with Kurt's warm prefect figure in his arms.

"What are you staring at?" Blaine whispered gently kissing Kurt's forehead gently.

"The most, beautiful, perfect, funny, kind, caring and fabulous person in the world," Kurt replied.

"And hot, you forgot about hot," Blaine laughed.

"And hot," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, he glanced at the clock, "Dad's going to be home soon." He sighed.

Blaine frowned, "Then he'll have to deal with the fact I'm here," he decided firmly.

"Blaine, don't be difficult," Kurt sighed, "I think my stubborn bitchness it rubbing off on you."

Blaine laughed, "You love it really," he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kurt laughed at the sight and rolled his eyes, "You're mad, barking mad," he said.

"Oh thanks," Blaine said pretending to be offended, his face full of fake shock.

"You're very welcome," Kurt said leaning forward and giving Blaine a small peck on the lips.

"What is _he _doing here?" Burt asked his voice nothing short of a growl. Blaine winced and Kurt jumped before sighing.

"Hey Dad how was work?" Kurt asked innocently spinning around to face his Dad was a huge fake smile plastered to his face.

"Don't give me that kid, you God well _know _that he is _not _meant to be here," Burt growled.

"We needed to talk okay?" Kurt said getting a tiny bit agitated.

"No not okay Kurt, how I'm I meant to trust you if you always breaks the rules?" Burt asked standing over Kurt with an angry expression. Blaine was terrified but Kurt seemed unfazed, he got to his feet and mirrored his Dad's pose with his hand on his hip.

"How I'm I meant to have a life when you don't even let me out of the house?" Kurt asked his voice full of piercing sarcasm.

"What's gotten into you recently young man?" Burt asked, "Why do you always do the opposite of what I say?" he glanced over at Blaine, "It's his fault, he's a bad influence."

"No Dad it's just you! You treating me like a fucking little kid," Kurt spat running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You are a kid! And watch your language," Burt said frowning heavily at Kurt.

"I'm not a kid! What more do I need to do to become an adult in your eyes? Have my mother die when I was seven and have to practically raise myself and my Dad, except who I am, stand up for myself, find out my dad is getting remarried, get bullied, get death threats, get a boyfriend, get off with him upstairs when he's not even meant to be there with my step mother downs stairs? Oh wait I've done all those things!" Kurt yelled.

"What!" Burt roared looking between the two boys, his face red and angry, "You've…You've…"

"That's right, your little boy's grown up, got a boyfriend, fallen in love and you can't do anything to stop it because I love him and _nothing _is going to come between us nothing!" Kurt said his eyes alight.

Burt stood there gaping until Carole walked in and saw the situation, "Welcome home," she said trying to ignore the tense atmosphere.

"Why did you let him in? You know he's not aloud in here Carole," Burt frowned at her ignoring her welcome.

"Okay I admit I should have the first time but the second the poor boy with in tears Burt, I wasn't just going to turn him away!" Carole explained.

Burt turned to Blaine, "Nice one boy, pretended to be upset to get into my sons pants, Get out of my house!"

Blaine was horrified at the though, he cringed back into the sofa. He got to his feet and walked towards the door saying sorry to Burt and thank you and goodbye to Carole. He nodded in Kurt's direction and then he left.

"Dad for God sake you can't just go around excusing people like that, we didn't even…would you just listen to me for once in your life!" Kurt growled.

"How dare you…" Burt started to day but Kurt butted in.

"Mum would have listened she would have tried to understand and you know it! You said it wouldn't be any different without her gone Dad, you promised but that's just a huge big fat lie. You have no idea what I've been through, and I've finally found something _someone _that makes me happy and you are determined to take it away from me!" Kurt said tears streaming down his face.

He stormed from the room cover his face with his hand pausing to say, "I'm sorry Carole," before walking out of the door and slamming it behind him. He stood out of the doorstep breathing heavily with anger but then he crumbled to the floor with a moan. Blaine stepped out from behind the side of the house with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey," he said quietly sitting down beside Kurt and putting his arm around Kurt's shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

"I've never argued with him like that," Kurt whispered leaning heavily into Blaine's side, "I mean yeah of course we've had fights before but…"

"It's okay, you're Dad loves you, He'll forgive you," Blaine said, "I don't know about the whole street but he will," he added trying to lighten the mood.

"You heard the last bit then?" Kurt asked cringing slightly, "You have no idea how much I regret saying that."

"It sort of exploded out of you," Blaine said, "How long have you been holding that in?"

Kurt laughed darkly, "years," he replied.

"Hmmm, sounded like it," Blaine said, "its okay you know, you're Dad will forgive you."

"I know, but how long am going to be grounded for now?" Kurt groaned.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "But something tells me I'll be able to climb onto your balcony with my eyes closed by the time it's finished."

Kurt laughed wiping his tears on his sleeve, "So, I'm gonna let Dad cool off for a while, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, anything with you," Blaine grinned linking hands with Kurt.

"Somewhere private then," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand with a smile back.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, "We…we could sneak up into your room."

"Blaine Anderson I am not freaking climbing a freaking tree!" Kurt said sternly.

"Okay, okay," Blaine laughed. He frowned when he mobile went of in his pocket he turned to Kurt, "It's from my Mum," he told him.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked.

Blaine held up the phone for Kurt too see two words on the screen, "Come home," Blaine read.

Kurt sighed, "At least she put a kiss at the end, that's got to be a good sign right?"

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, "But now I have to leave you."

"I'll see you later," Kurt shrugged, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Blaine said kissing Kurt goodbye, "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replied with a wave as Blaine left down the path.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the front door ready for a lot of confrontation, "In here," his mum called. Blaine walked into the living room feeling calm which he found strange. He thought it might be to do with the fact that he could still smell Kurt's sweet calming sent around him. He was ready.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said walking into the living room where his mother's voice had come from. The two were sitting on the sofa like last time. Blaine sat down in the arm chair opposite them feeling it was a suitable position for the situation.

Blaine's Dad wasted no time in getting straight to the point, "You're not gay," he said.

"Umm…I am actually," Blaine said trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"You've had a girlfriend Blaine!" His Dad remained him.

"Umm…five actually," Blaine said and then he made a huge mistake, "and one boy friend." He added.

"WHAT!" he Dad roared.

Blaine winced but stayed strong, "One boyfriend," he repeated.

"Who?" he mother asked quietly speaking for the first time.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, he voice instantly love filled at the name.

"That boy who's Dad owns the garage?" his mother asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," he said.

He mother nodded biting her lip but said nothing.

"No son of mine is going to be a fag," Blaine's Dad growled.

Blaine's blood boiled at the word, "No I'm not a "fag"" he said doing bunny ear quotes at the word, "I'm gay Dad, and you can't change it!"

"Don't you answer me back young man!" His Dad growled.

"Dan would you please just…" his Mum started to say.

"Lizzy let me deal with this, it's just a faze he'll grow out of it," Blaine's Dad interrupted his eyes furious.

"Hate to disappoint you Dad, but it's not a faze as you call it," Blaine said, "I'm gay, just deal with it."

"No, you'll see. I ban you from seeing this person, you'll see it's just a huge mistake," Blaine's Dad said his voice still a growl.

Blaine turned white, "No…No you can't!" he said, "Dad please I love him, please don't."

"Love?" his Mum asked watching as Blaine nodded.

"No you don't love this…this…so called boy. You're just confused, you're never aloud to see him ever, ever again do you understand me boy?" Blaine's Dad asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Blaine said shaking his head, "I love him, don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do, with a _girl_" Blaine's Dad said exaggerating the last word.

"Then I'll never be happy," Blaine said, "I'm not going to be happy with a girl! I want to be with a guy Dad! And not just any guy, with Kurt."

"Don't be ridiculous," Blaine's Dad said shaking his head.

"You don't know him Dad, he's funny and kind and caring and the most beautiful sexy person I've ever seen in my life," Blaine said, "Do you even think about how confused I am about all this? How much this is affecting me? Stop thinking about yourself all the time for a change! God you are so freaking selfish and I'm sick of it."

"You listen to me…" Blaine's Dad started to yell but Blaine was beyond angry.

"No, you listen. I love Kurt and you are not going to stop me from seeing him because you don't understand, you don't understand anything!" Blaine shouted getting to his feet.

"Get out of my house!" Blaine's Dad hissed.

"Dan…" Blaine's Mum started to protest.

"You no longer live here, you are no son of mine," he said his voice turning into a dangerous hiss.

"Good, I'd rather have no family then have _you _as a farther!" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine please…" Blaine's mum got to her feet, "honey we can work through this."

"I'm sorry mum, I love you but it seems pretty clear to me that Dan isn't up for a conversation about it," Blaine said kissing his mothers cheek.

"You don't have to leave," she said, "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted doubting that living with Kurt was really an option after before.

"Fine, fine he can stay," Blaine's Dad grumbled, "But under one condition, you stop seeing that boy."

"Dad please!" Blaine begged, "please don't do this."

"Nope, your decision," Blaine's dad said looking at Blaine expectantly...

* * *

><p>"Kurt…" Burt started to say but Kurt held up a hand to silence him.<p>

"Before you say anything Dad, I'm really sorry; I know how much you put up with and changed for me and I really am grateful. I love you and I really hope you can forgive me, I'm really sorry," Kurt said before lowering his hand as a sign for his dad to talk.

"Do you have any idea how awful you just made me feel?" Burt asked his eyes looked slightly on the wet side.

"I know. I know Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean a word of it Dad, I love you!" Kurt said.

"I love you too kid," Burt sighed, "That boy is such a bad influence on you."

"No, no he's really not," Kurt started to protest but Burt cut in.

"So your punishment now is that you can't see Blaine anymore, at all," Burt explained

"What Dad no please!" Kurt begged.

"I know you say he's not but he's a bad influence, ether you don't see him again, and I have Finn at school to tell me if your spending time with him, or I'll just have to keep you home and home school you, you are _not _seeing him," Burt said…

**A/N: Heya, hope you like this chapter, thank you for so many reviews! X**

**Santana Lopez- Hey, they will, they will, I promise just keep reading-maybe in the next chapter ;)! X**

**Cpimentel983-Hey the link you gave me is such an awesome song! I might use it I the future so thanks! And thanks for reading too! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Ha-ha, a little more serious chapter but I'm planning to make the next one smexy too! X**

**Sarahamanda- Hey, hope you liked it! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Heya, Kurt made a huge mistaking tell his Dad…well shouting it as his Dad! Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**.Ray- Lucky I updated soon! Hope you liked it, posting new one as soon as I can! X I'm planning for it so be smexy! **

**EltonColferLover- poop Blaine? I'm hoping you meant poor :/ Yep Kurt just wants to make him happy; there might be some more smexyness in the next chapter! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- I agree 100% with that ha-ha, lot's of love! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, I know and both poor Kurt and Blaine in this chapter hope you liked it! Lot's of love! XXXXXXXXXX**


	15. Heartbreak

**A/N: Okay I've just completely changed my plot idea so no Klaine sex in this chapter, Sorry! X The stories really starting now. Will Klaine have a happy ending? Lot's of love! XXXXX**

**You all seem to hate me now :/ Please keep reading though! :O :'(**

Kurt sobbed shaking as he ran up the stairs and collapsed on the bed wiping his eyes but the tears being replaced just as quickly. This wasn't going to stop them, it couldn't. Nothing could come between them. He grabbed the phone buy his bed and dialled Blaine's mobile number in record time.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice asked. But it was so different then normal, not bright and bubbly.

"Blaine it's me baby I need to talk to you," Kurt said his voice cracking slightly with tears.

"I can't," Blaine said before hanging up the phone. Kurt frowned, what the hell? Maybe his Mum and Dad were there so he couldn't talk. Kurt shrugged it of lying back on his pillow and closing his eyes. Man he was so exhausted! He forced himself to relax into his bed trying to ignore his heart that was still trying to jump through his chest with worry.

"Kurt?" Carole's sweet motherly voice came through the door, "Can I come in honey?"

Kurt sighed and sat up on his bed running his fingers through his hair, "Sure some on in."

"Thanks," Carole said walking through the door, "You okay?" she asked walking over and pressing the palm of her hand to Kurt's forehead, "You look pale."

"I always look pale," Kurt laughed; "I'm just a bit worried," Kurt added his voice sounding a bit more serious.

"What's up hon?" Carole asked with a small smile on her face.

"Well, Blaine just told his parents about him being gay, and he just went back to talk to them about it," Kurt explained.

"Is that why he was crying before?" Carole asked putting a comforting hand on top of Kurt's.

"Yeah," Kurt said smiling up at Carole, "I hope he's okay."

"He's strong," Carole said, "He'll be fine."

"Yeah but…I have no idea what his parents are like, not everyone's as lucky as me," Kurt said, "I have an amazing Dad and step mum," he added smiling at Carole warmly.

"Oh Kurt, you've made me feel so welcome in this family," Carole said, "and I'd like to think you can talk to me about…the more private stuff you don't feel you can talk to your farther about."

"And the whole street," Kurt laughed blushing slightly.

"Yeah," Carole said also laughed, "I know you guys love each other and everything but…"

"I know, it wasn't…really appropriate timing, sorry," Kurt said looking at the floor.

"It's okay," Carole said, "Now what your Dad said about Blaine."

Kurt winced, "What about it?"

"I'm sure I can try and turn his mind around," Carole smile, "he is going a little over board. But Kurt what you said…."

"I didn't mean a word of it, I was just really angry," Kurt said, "I really, really didn't."

"I know," Carole said "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Carole, "Kurt smiled, "Really, really thank you."

"Your welcome," Carole said giving Kurt's hand a gentle pat and then walking towards the door. She paused, "I don't expect you to never do…sexual…stuff Kurt, but just keep it to a minimum when everyone else is in the house."

"Deal," Kurt blushed. Carole nodded and left closing the door softly behind her. Kurt lent back against his bed again, he love Carole, not quiet as a Mum, but he did love her as part of his family.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next day after a restless night sleep, his Dad had agreed that his punishment was too harsh and dialled it down to Kurt not being able to go out with his friends for a few weeks. Kurt had apologised so many times to his Dad, telling him he didn't mean a word of it, that he was the best Dad in the world. But no matter how many times Burt said that he forgave Kurt he still felt guilty. But that was only a small reason to his lack of sleep, the biggest reason was that he had no contact from Blaine whatsoever, not a phone call or even a text. And Kurt was scared, he had no idea what Blaine's parents are like but they couldn't be that bad could they? Someone horrible couldn't create something as perfect and amazing as Blaine. But no matter what Kurt told himself, he couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling in the back of his head telling him that something must be seriously wrong.<p>

"Morning kido," Burt said as Kurt slowly made his way downstairs after checking his phone, Facebook and every other way that he could think that Blaine could have contacted him but there was still nothing.

"Hey," Kurt said forcing a smile as he went to the sink grabbing him self a glass and filling it was water and taking a sip. He took one look at the toast that Carole was making and realised he was too nervous to eat, the butterflies bounding around his stomach, hitting the walls as they tried to escape. He sat down at the table anyway sipping his water that was flavoured with the still slight taste of his mint toothpaste.

"Are you okay?" Carole asked, "Not hungry?"

"I'm fine. Just not in the mood," Kurt shrugged.

Carole frowned, this is out of character, Kurt was always had breakfast, "Want me to do you something else? She asked.

"No thanks," Kurt said throwing a smile in Carole's direction, "just not hungry this morning."  
>"If you're sure…" Carole said sounding unconvinced.<p>

"Yeah I'm sure, where's Finn?" he asked desperate to change the subject.

"Still getting ready," Carole said as Kurt nodded still looking down as he smoothed out his white pants. He was wearing one of his favourite outfits, the tight white pants had a thin Black belt and on his top half he wear a red and white checked vest with a simple silk shirt beneath it. On his head was a bright red hat with a small black band going around the rim. He loved this outfit apart from the fact that the hat usually messed up his hair, but even that couldn't fully improve his mood.

"Love the hat," Finn said walking into the room and grabbing a few slices of toast as he sat down next to Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile looking up at Finn, "You take longer then me to get ready, which is a record."

"Nah, I just take longer to get out of bed then you," Finn laughed shoving yet more toast into his mouth.

"Yeah and as a result you guys are late so hurry up," Burt gruffed with a throaty chuckle.

"Okay, were going," Finn said shoving one last piece of toast in his mouth and getting to his feet. Kurt's stomach flipped, he was going to talk to Blaine, Oh God what if something bad happened? Kurt was all of a sudden very grateful that he hadn't had anything to eat.

"Kurt are you okay? You look…green," Carole said frowning.

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured her grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "see you later."

* * *

><p>"Hey white boy," Mercy's said as Kurt walked into school with his bag over his right shoulder and his hat placed perfectly on his head.<p>

"Hey," Kurt smiled forgetting about Blaine for a second as he walked over to her and gave her a big hug, "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Any time away from me feels like forever baby," Mercedes joked, "So anything new?"

"I don't know, I need to talk to Blaine," Kurt said biting his lip, "Have you seen him?"

"Umm…" Mercy said looking around for Blaine through the crowd of students. Her gaze settled over in the far end of the courtyard, she bit her lip, "He's over there," she said.

Kurt turned to see Blaine, he looked fine. But he was talking to Karofsky, why was he talking to Karofsky? Kurt frowned; no way was he going over there with Dave Karofsky there. But then way the hell was Blaine with him anyway? Kurt shook his head in confusion turning to face Mercy again, "I'll talk to him later."

"Sounds like a good idea, any idea why he's talking to…" Mercy said indication in Blaine and Karofsky direction.

"No idea," Kurt said biting his lip in worry, what the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't have a chance to get Blaine alone as Karofsky seemed to be his new best friend. When he got to English he sat in the normal seat where he had Blaine usually sat but when Blaine entered he didn't even look at Kurt. He just sat at the other end of the classroom with one of the jocks that helped make Kurt's life a living hell. Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes but he blinked them away but he still couldn't help glancing at Blaine all the way through out the lesson but Blaine didn't even glace in his direction. Kurt watched as Blaine took his mobile out of his pocket and Kurt felt his vibrate in his pocket just seconds later.<p>

He pulled it out, it was from Blaine:

_Delete my number,_

_Don't talk to me,_

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him and it was taking every inch of his will power not to look back at him. He was wearing those pant's that made his ass look amazing, Blaine had seen him walk into school and had to force himself to turn away and pretend that he didn't see Kurt before Kurt saw him. Blaine took a deep breath; this was torture, pure torture. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and quickly text Kurt.<p>

But this time he couldn't help but look at Kurt, Kurt read the text and then looked up at Blaine with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. This was killing Blaine, he bit his lip 'I'm sorry' he mouthed.

Blaine watched as Kurt's sad expression turned to confusion to angry, Kurt shook his head at Blaine before turning back to his work and didn't look at Blaine against through out the remainder of the lesson.

* * *

><p>At the end of the lesson Kurt got to his feet and walked out of the door without a glance anywhere near Blaine's direction, Blaine had made his intentions clear. They were over. Kurt just felt angry, angry at Blaine. But he refused to get Blaine the satisfaction of showing him any emotion. So even through his heart was splintered and mangled in his chest and only just beating, he carried on walking with his head held high. He wasn't going to let the hurt inside show on the outside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Love you all even if you are all angry at me at the moment! XXX**

**Review replies:**

**.Ray- Nope I'm afraid not! Sorry, hope you liked the chapter anyway! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, Please don't be angry! :'( Lot's of love X Hope you like the chapter! X**

**EltonColferLover- Thank God, getting a little bit worried there Hope you like the chapter X**

**Sarahamanda- Hope you like this one too! X**

**Cpimentel983- I'm afraid not, there no longer together, please keep reading though X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Not yet…if it happens…even I don't know yet X**

**Steffi- Hey, hope you like the chapter X**

**Caramarie1918- Nope not quite, hope you liked the chapter X**

**Maerltlhoa- Sorry :/ Hope you like the chapter X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Ha-ha hey, hope you like the chapter X**


	16. Explanation

**A/N: Hopefully this will make you hate me less! I'm really sorry! X**

Kurt ignored Blaine as much as physically possible for him to do over the next three weeks, not speaking to him, not looking at him, not even standing near him, making sure that he sat nowhere near him in lessons and in Glee club. But that didn't mean that he didn't cry himself to sleep every night. Luckily he was used to putting on a brave face so he managed, but this was definitely the hardest thing that he had ever had to do and he thanked God that he was able to convince his Dad to let him take acting classes as a kid. It made it a bit easier. But unfortunately Mercedes can always see straight through Kurt's skilled acting.

"Oh you holding up honey?" she asked as Kurt walked into school on the Friday after it happened.

"Need a weekend," was all Kurt replied, he walked straight past her and she soon followed as they went to the place were they usually hung out before the bell rang for first period rang. They sat down on the steps that led down to the English room, Kurt only just able to sit down in his tight jeans.

"It'll get better," Mercy said, "You'll get over him."

Kurt's head snapped up, "I don't want to get over him though Mercy, that's the problem."

"Kurt?" Kurt's heart tried to jump up through his chest when that voice called his name but he forced himself to remain calm. He looked up and Blaine slowly.

"What?" Kurt asked coldly looking up at him with an intense gaze.

Blaine winced back from the stare, "Kurt can I talk to you?" Blaine asked looking around nervously as though he was scared. Kurt looked over Blaine's jeans and t-shirt and struggled not to sigh, how can someone look that good in that.

"Why should I Anderson?" Kurt asked cruelly putting as much anger into his voice as he could manage.

Blaine winced again, "Kurt please?" he asked. The desperation in his voice made Kurt pause.

"Okay fine," Kurt said getting to his feet and brushing off his jeans. Blaine took Kurt by surprise by grabbing Kurt's hand tightly and pulling him into the nearest empty classroom which happened to be the French classroom and locking the door behind them and pulling the blind down over the window on the door so no one could look into the room.

Kurt was planning to be firm and angry at Blaine but as soon as Blaine turned away from the door to face Kurt with tears pouring down his face in streams those intentions went out the window, he was still in love with him after all.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked frowning deeply as Blaine stood in front of him with his hands behind his back looking lost and vulnerable.

"Kurt, please I…I…" Blaine struggled he started rocking back and forth on his heels, he took a deep breath and spoke in a rush, "I'm so sorry, It's my parents, they said if I went anywhere near you then we'd have to move back to where we were before and I thought that it would be better to see you everyday and not be able to talk to you then never see you again but it's not Kurt. Its torture, I'm not even meant to tell you this but I can't stand the fact that you're angry at me Kurt and this is killing me because I love you! Of course I love you, I don't understand how anyone can't love you Kurt and I'm so sorry and I miss you so much just please, please, please forgive me."

"You still love me?" Kurt asked biting his lip and tilting his head to the side in doubt.

"Of course I still love you Kurt, just please forgive me! You're killing me here," Blaine said forcing a nervous laugh.

"It's not your fault Blaine; I have nothing to forgive you for," Kurt said then he sighed, "I've really missed you," he whispered

Blaine sighed in relief his whole body relaxed, "I missed you too," he sighed. He moved forward and wrapped Kurt in his arms, "I don't know if I can take this. Not being able to talk to you I mean."

"Don't say that, we can make this work," Kurt said firmly resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and giving it a tender kiss.

"How? I've thought it through, I think about it every night before I go to sleep Kurt but I can't think of anything!" Blaine complained, "Not with fucking Karofsky breathing down my neck."

"Why are you even going anywhere near him?" Kurt whispered, "That killed me."

"I know, I hate him Kurt, but now my Dad and his Dad work together and I'm pretty sure my Dad as asked Karofsky to keep an eye on me." Blaine sighed.

"Oh," Kurt said, "Okay, but…I think I just had an idea."

"What?" Blaine asked pulling back from Kurt and holding Kurt's shoulders gazing into his eyes.

"My Dad, Carole and Finn are going on holiday to Spain for three weeks," Kurt said, "I said I didn't want to go because of my skin, it burns like mad, anyway so I'll have the house to myself for three weeks."

"Oh God Kurt that's perfect! I could tell my Dad that I'm going to a friend's house to sleep, I'm sure that Artie would be fine with covering for us," he said his eyes alight but then they turned troubled again, "But that's only a short term solution."

Kurt sighed, "We'll think of something baby, we'll think of something."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "I need to talk to Artie."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "But I haven't kissed you in about a week and it's killing me so…" Kurt said before shoving his mouth against Blaine moaning at the amazing familiar feeling. Blaine moaned in agreement against Kurt's rosy lips and pushed Kurt backwards against the nearest wall and attacking Kurt's tongue with his own. Both boys battled for dominance but Kurt soon let Blaine take over know how much Blaine loved to be in control. Blaine's hands that had previously been on Kurt's hips slid there way up and were just about to lock in Kurt's hair when Kurt pushed him away making Blaine practically whimper.

"We can't people will notice," Kurt complained with moan.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh but nodded, "Unfortunately your right."

"We should go before people notice were both gone," Kurt said smoothing down his outfit again.

"Kurt," Blaine complained pressing his and Kurt's forehead together, "I want you," he whispered seductively and full of need.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

"I need you," Blaine whispered again in the same seductive tone.

"Don't," Kurt said shaking his head, "We can't."

"But I _need you_," Blaine said exaggerating the third word.

"No, Blaine if I'm meant to continued to pretend I'm angry with you then your going to have to stop doing that," Kurt whispered.

"But Kurt…" Blaine started to protest but Kurt placed his index finger on Blaine's lips to silence him.

"Why don't you save it for the three weeks?" Kurt asked his voice going innocent and sweet.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat, "Deal," he whispered, "I'm gonna blow your mind Hummel."

Kurt shivered, "I love you, always have, always will," he whispered.

"I love you too, always have, always will," Blaine replied also in a whisper.

"We really should go," Kurt said placing a kiss to Blaine's forehead and then pushing him away gently.

"I'm not going to be able to talk to you for the rest of the day," Blaine wined.

"I know," Kurt sighed, "This is torture but at least I know why now."

"I really am sorry," Blaine said, "I couldn't help it."

"I know Blaine baby I wasn't blaming you I was just saying," Kurt said giving Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"Have a great day," Blaine said, "I'll be thinking of you."

"I'll be thinking of you too," Kurt said as the two walked towards the door.

"Just promise me you'll think dirty," Blaine winked making Kurt laugh loudly...

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in English fighting the urge to look at Blaine and Blaine was doing the same. They were still sitting at opposite ends of the classroom and Blaine was still sitting next to Karofsky and pretending to nod along to whatever the hell he was saying when really he was thinking about what he had Kurt would be up too over those three weeks in an empty house and Blaine wasn't sure if he could wait that long. He crossed his legs desperately trying to hide his boner through his tight jeans. Kurt's urge to look at Blaine failed at the same moment that Blaine cross his legs immediately causing Kurt's attention to glance down at Blaine's legs. Kurt blushed at what he saw he looked back up to see Blaine looking at him knowingly, he gave Kurt a quick wink before turning back to Karofsky before he could notice.<p>

Kurt licked his lips self-consciously, oh God Blaine with hard! Oh my God! Kurt's cheeks were flushed a bright red as he looked away desperately trying to hide his smirk. He looked to the front but he could still feel Blaine's eyes on him, what was he doing? Was he trying to get caught? Kurt turned to give him a stern glance but failed completely was Blaine quickly checked that no one was looking and then mouthed 'I love you' at a record pace. Kurt sighed looking left, looking right. No one had noticed them, 'I love you too' he mouthed trying to hide his smile but failing entirely. This was going to work. It had too.

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking down the corridor, his heart that had seemed to sink low in his chest had risen back up and Kurt was smiling again. Not to a fake smile he forced on his face in front of his friends, teachers and parents but an actual smile. But his face soon turned to shock when he was pulled into the empty classroom that he was walking past. He was pushed up against the wall and he expected for Karofsky to punch his side but he left something pressed up against his lips. His eyes flew open and Blaine was hovering in front of him, his eyes closed a small smile on his lips as they pressed against Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back a few times before pushing him away.<p>

"We've got to stop meet like this," he laughed brushing hair back against Blaine's forehead, "What does your hair look like ungelled?" he asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Horrible," Blaine said, "A horrible tangled curly mess."

"Curly huh?" Kurt asked a slight smile playing around his lips, "I want see that on the three weeks."

"You'll want to break up with me," Blaine huffed looking down.

Kurt smirked cupping Blaine's chin his hand and puling his up, "I doubt that, I love your personally, the fact that you're the fittest human being to ever walk the plant is just a bonus."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," Blaine said blushing at the praise.

Kurt smirked again suddenly flying around so it was Blaine against the wall not him, "I beg to differ," he whispered and started kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped and then moaned tilting his head back and closing his eyes, "Oh," he whimpered, "I can't wait."

"Huh?" Kurt asked his lips vibrating against Blaine's neck.

"I can't wait until the three weeks," Blaine explained, "I need you **now.**"

"Blaine were in school!" Kurt said completely shocked.

"I don't care," Blaine growled spinning around to press Kurt up against the wall again.

"Blaine no," Kurt protested shaking his head.

"Kurt pllleeeeeeeeeease!" Blaine moaned, "Please, please, please!"

"Later," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Don't you want me?" Blaine asked actually sounding worried.

Kurt laughed, "That is the stupidest question that anyone has ever asked. It's too risky."

Blaine sighed in defeat, "why are you always right?" he asked.

"Better get used to it babe," Kurt laughed, "But if we wait…it will be even more amazing when we do."

Blaine moaned, "Again, always right!" he exclaimed.

The bell rang in the distance, it was till loud enough to cover up the sound of Kurt's laughter, "Come on we have to go," he said kissing Blaine gently one more time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyya, hopefully you guys don't hate me as much now, a little bit of nice thrown into the bad.**

**Review replies:**

**.Ray- Glad you're not mad and I hope that this chapter made you a bit happier.**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Heya thanks so much, hope you liked the chapter X**

**Eatyourh3artout-Heya hon, I think this made things a bit sweeter; yeah he was terrified poor thing. Thanks and lot's of love and hugs back! X oh and I don't know if noticed you posted that review twice ha-ha. X**

**Hollyoaksrules- No really couldn't, ha-ha hope you liked the chapter! XXX**

**Violethillbeautiful- Hey, hope I didn't upset you too much X**

**Jocy333- hope you liked the chapter! X**

**xXShallowBelieverXx- I know, I know I'm sorry. This as a bit of happiness in this chapter, hope you enjoyed it X**

**Orange-Coyote- Hey, love the name and I know, hopefully this makes things a bit sweeter! X**

**Cpimentel983- Wow you have good song taste, hope you like the chapter! **

**Sarahamanda- hope you like the chapter X**

**Sharion69- Heya, yeah they're but together! Now they just need to find away to stay together… X**

**Santana Lopez- Hey, I know sorry but I if you click on my profile and click on my one-shot named 'welcome home' you might like it. It's just H.O.T; if you do a review to tell me what you think would be nice! Thanks X**

**Healstrom- I was actually thinking along the same lines as you! Weird huh? Hope you liked the chapter! X and thanks a lot! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- I'm glad you do, everyone else seems to hate me for making it a bit depressing X lots of love X**


	17. The start

**Warning sexxxxxy times ahead….if you don't want to read the sex then skip the chapter to the next, much love- if you skip basically Blaine comes to Kurt's house to start the three weeks together and they lose there virginity too each other. X**

* * *

><p>The boys continued to be together in secret, sharing steamy kisses in empty classrooms and stole glances when they thought no one was looking. Both of them just wanting to skip the remaining week and start the three week's of pure bliss together but, of course unfortunately for them it was impossible. That last week felt more like a year, Artie and agreed to everything, everything was set the only thing left was to wait until Kurt's family packed there bags. And then finally. It was the first Monday of the holidays and after a lot of 'Be good' from his Dad and Carole and a lot of 'come on let's just go' from Finn they finally left, and Kurt was alone in his house. As soon as the car with his family drove away to the airport Kurt dived for the phone punching in Blaine's number.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt froze, that wasn't Blaine's voice.

"Hello, is Blaine there?" Kurt asked lowering his voice a bit even though he knew that this man had never heard his voice before.

"Sure, who's this?" the man asked, Kurt guessed that it was Blaine's Dad.

"Just a friend," Kurt said, "were working together on a project," he lied.

"Okay," Blaine's dad replied, to Kurt's relief it didn't sound suspicious. He heard a yell, "Lizzy? Phone for the kid."

Kurt winced, 'the kid?' who calls there son 'the kid?' Kurt heard muffled voices and the phone crackled and then it went quite.

"Hello?" Blaine asked sounding a bit bored and fed up.

"Hello Romeo," Kurt said making his voice dark and seductive, "I'm _waiting _for you."

Blaine muffled a moan, when he recovered he said, "Hey Artie, what time should I come over?"

"If you don't get over here soon I'll have to start without you," Kurt said wiggling his eyebrows even though Blaine couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'll be over soon mate," Blaine said his voice an octave higher then normal.

"I love you," Kurt whispered closing his eyes, he heard Blaine sigh.

"Me too mate," he said before hanging up.

Kurt's heart started to beat a little faster. Blaine was coming. Blaine was coming. Blaine was coming. Blaine was coming! Oh my God.

Kurt started to pace back and forth of the living room, it took about five minutes for Blaine to get here by car. Come on you can wait five minutes! Can't you? Kurt groaned in frustration and flung his arms up in the air. When did he become so impatient? Probably when he felt Blaine's erect cock pushed up against him. Kurt chuckled to himself and the moaned again, Come on Blaine, hurry up!

Finally there was a knock on the door and Kurt couldn't help the stupid excited squeal that escapes his lips. He bounded to the door and with a light skip he pulled it open, before he even got a chance to speak Blaine pushed him backwards up against the wall kicking the door closed behind him and pressed his very hard cock up against Kurt's thigh, Kurt moaned, yep that was definitely when he stopped being so patient, his head fell backwards at the feeling and he moaned again as Blaine pushed it against him harder.

"Do you realise how hard you made me on that phone call?" He asked it voice a deadly hiss.

Kurt whimpered loudly squeezing his eyes shut as all the blood ran downwards, "Blaine," he gasped.

Blaine laughed watching as Kurt's cock slowly rose from its dormant state with a bit lip, "Kurt, I…I want to go all the way with you." He said looking up at Kurt with his eyes full of pure lust.

Kurt gulped, "are you sure?" he asked his cheeks blushing a bright rosy red against his porcelain skin.

"I'm sure," Blaine said, "I want you to be my first…and hopefully my only."

Kurt smiled, "me too."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt gently and sweetly, trying to put how much he loved Kurt in the motion of his lips, he knew that he could never tell Kurt how much he loved him, there were no words great enough to describe it, but maybe this was the first step to show him. Kurt liked it when they kissed like this, all sweet and loving, but with Blaine hard cock still pressed up against his thigh he wanted more. He pressed his hips forward so his erection was pressed against Blaine's leg as well and Blaine gasped immediately deepening the kiss and using the wall that Kurt's back was against as leverage as he lifted Kurt up. Kurt locked his legs around Blaine's waist, he cock pressed against Blaine's lower stomach.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine moaned before kissing Kurt forcefully again.

Kurt pushed him away, "Bedroom," he said his voice low, almost a growl that Blaine thought was extremely sexy.

Blaine nodded furiously rearranging Kurt so he had a better grip causing Kurt's cock to brush against the material of Blaine's shirt, Kurt moaned at the friction tipping his head back. Blaine looked at the porcelain skin of Kurt's neck and licked his lips, he sucked on it gently as he stumbled towards the stairs with Kurt still wrapped tightly around his waist, "Fuck, Kurt you taste so amazing!" he exclaimed with a groan.

"Blaine, Blaine I love you so much," Kurt said as Blaine finally managed to get to the top of the stairs.

"I love you too," Blaine said pulling away from Kurt's now hickey covered neck as they toppled into Kurt's bedroom together, Blaine tumbled to Kurt's double bed as fast as he could dropping Kurt down on it before lying beside him. Both boys stopped for a second just to look at each other on the bed, both were breathing slightly heavily. Blaine reached forward and stroked Kurt's cheek, "You're so beautiful," he said, "are you ready?"

Kurt nodded, "Are you?" he asked shuffling closer to Blaine. Blaine nodded and Kurt grinned closing the remaining distance between them and kissing Blaine's cheek, and then his awaiting lips. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's back and Kurt gripped Blaine's ass tightly in both hands. Blaine gasped as Kurt squeezed his ass; he rolled on top of Kurt giving him a huge, messy, sloppy, heated and needy kiss. Kurt shifted and pulled Blaine down on top of him to that every part of there bodies was pressed tightly together. Blaine's hands trailed to the bottom button of Kurt's shirt and started undoing the buttons from bottom to top and the pulled it down of his shoulders and threw it somewhere behind him never breaking there kiss. Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt's glorious chest, milky white like the rest of his body, it was surprisingly muscled and toned but in a discrete way, and to put it frank. Blaine loved it.

"Oh Jesus Christ Kurt," he breathed running his hands all over his Kurt's porcelain chest, he lent down and sucked, bit and kissed very inch of his chest and stomach that he could making his way up towards his neck, his hands hard on Kurt's hips. Kurt was making delicious noises writhing and moaning beneath him making Blaine even harder although he though it was impossible. Blaine paused at Kurt's nipples; he hesitated for a second before experimentally licking one. Kurt whined. Blaine liked that reaction and did it again before sucking on it hard. Kurt screamed arching his back up of the bed. Blaine smiled around it before biting down on it.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. He sat up panting heavily, "This isn't fair."

Blaine frowned slightly, "What?" he asked his eyebrows knotting together in confusion in an adorable way, he was also out of breath.

Kurt reached forward and grabbed Blaine t-shirt and tried to yank it over his head, Blaine realised what Kurt meant and gave a breathless laugh as he helped Kurt pulled his shirt off. Kurt glanced at Blaine chest and grinned, a light dusting of dark hair over the skin of his toned chest. Kurt lent forward and spun around so Blaine was at the bottom. He licked Blaine chest from just above the waistband of his jeans all the way up to the top. Blaine moaned loudly, Kurt did the same that Blaine had done to him, licking and biting and kissing all over Blaine's chest. Blaine had a different reaction to Kurt, making low growling noises under his breath. Kurt grinned and moved up to suck on Blaine's neck, making as bigger hickey as he could manage, he pulled away kissing the darkening bruise.

"Mine," he said his voice coming out in a throaty growl.

"Yours" Blaine agreed nodding.

Kurt's hands stroked Blaine's sides until they were on his hips, he hooked his thumbs under the material of his jeans. Blaine looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's breath was raspy, "Yeah," he breathed, "I'm sure."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for any sign of hesitation as he slowly pulled Blaine jeans down past his hips. But all that was there was excitement and lust, Kurt eased the jeans over Blaine cock then quickly whipped the rest of them of and chucking them somewhere where he thought Blaine's shirt was and took of both his and Blaine socks and shoes. He looked back up at Blaine with a grin but couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to Blaine's crotch. He sucked in a breath; Blaine's cock was straining through the material of Blaine's blue underwear, a large damp patch of pre-come had soaked through. Kurt looked back up at Blaine too see him looking a bit uncomfortable with Kurt's eyes raking over his cock.

"Sorry," Kurt said blushing slightly he looked to see Blaine's reaction but he just laughed.

"Your turn," Blaine said flipping Kurt over, "Okay?" he asked undoing the first button of Kurt's jeans and looking up him for the okay to continue.

"Okay," Kurt nodded; Blaine smiled before turning his attention back to Kurt's jeans, he undid the zip and started shuffling them down past Kurt's hips, "Frick Kurt did you paint these on?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Kurt laughed arching his back of the bed so Blaine could remove his jeans. Blaine finally tugged off Kurt's jeans with a cry of successes and threw them behind him. Blaine pounced on Kurt kissing him furiously and then letting himself get an eyeful of his boyfriends cock.

"Oh fuck," Blaine said his eyes widening, Kurt's underwear could barley even contain his cock "You're huge!" Blaine exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Kurt blushed a deep red looking away from Blaine too the floor, Blaine bit his lip but moved so he could capture Kurt's lips in his own again. Kurt putting his embarrassment behind him as Blaine crawled on top off him and straddled his hips, "I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt said whispering back, he once again flipped over so Blaine was beneath and went to kiss him against letting his hand trail down and slowly wrapped around Blaine's cock through his underwear.

"Fuck," Blaine breathed, Kurt pumped Blaine's cock once and Blaine moaned thrusting into Kurt's hand, Kurt did at experimentally a few times watching as Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head before working in a rhythm kissing Blaine as best he could at the slightly odd angle. Blaine was moaning and gasping against Kurt's lips, after a while he pushed Kurt away.

"What's wrong?" Kurt breathed.

"I want you inside me," Blaine growled his eyes boring into Kurt's with an intense passion.

Kurt shivered and nodded at the words, he felt so nervous his hands shook as he reached for his beside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, he paused, "Are you a virgin?" he asked blushing slightly.

Blaine blushed too, "Yeah," he nodded

"Okay, Do…do you want to use a condom anyway?" Kurt asked his hand still hovering around in the draw.

"No, no Kurt I want to feel you," Blaine said shaking his head. Kurt nodded closing the draw and putting the bottle of lube on the on the table. He reached down and pulled down Blaine's underwear without any hesitation or conformation from Blaine, he threw the underwear behind his shoulder not caring where they landed. He licked his lips. Blaine's rock hard cock was begging for attention and who was Kurt deny it?

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Can I…?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded franticly.

Kurt stopped his heart beating in his chest before he took as much of Blaine as he could into his mouth, "Oh God," Blaine moaned throwing his head back. Kurt swirled his tongue around the tip of Blaine's cock, Blaine whined arching his back of the bed. Kurt hollowed out his cheeks and sucked gently slowly building up speed; Kurt gave a particularly hard suck and Blaine whimpered and his hips bucked forward without his consent. Kurt pulled back just in the nick of time, "Sorry," Blaine breathed, "I'm ready," he added.

Kurt nodded again, "Okay, this is going to hurt, but just tell me to stop if you want me too and I will." Blaine nodded in agreement, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and lifted it to his lips giving it a tender kiss, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled squeezing the hand that Kurt held. He reached down and slowly pulled down Kurt's underwear marvelling in the time that he would first see Kurt completely naked and vulnerable in front of him. He moaned at the sight of Kurt's fully erect cock throwing the underwear something into the room and stroking Kurt's cock in his hand, "You're perfect," he said. Kurt blushed and groaned at the feeling of Blaine's hand caressing his cock, "I'm so lucky."

Kurt forced himself to pull away from Blaine's hand grabbing the lube from the table, "Tell me to stop," he reminded Blaine before slicking his fingers up with the lube, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Blaine to get better access and slowly circled his hole determined to make both his and Blaine's first time amazing.

"Kurt stop teasing," Blaine whined, "Please."

Kurt chuckled, "It gets better I promise," he grinned he lowly pushed into Blaine with his index finger.

Blaine gasped in pain squeezing his eyes shut, "Oh," he whimpered tears gather in his eyes, he never felt anything like it in his life.

"Shhhhh, shhh baby," Kurt whispered stroking his stomach that was in easy reach, "Just relax, it hurt less if you relax. Do you want me to stop?"

Blaine whimpered again but shook his head, "no," he said trying to relax.

"Tell me when your ready, there no rush," Kurt said kissing Blaine stomach again as it was in easy reach.

"Okay," Blaine breathed, after a while Blaine's breath evened out and with a nod he whispered, "more."

Pretty soon Blaine was past the pain and pressing back against the three fingers inside him desperate for more, "Kurt please," he whimpered, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. Blaine replied with a nod, Kurt grinned crooking his fingers trying to find Blaine's prostate.

"FUCK!" Blaine screamed suddenly forcing himself down into Kurt's fingers harder then ever before, but Kurt pulled out of him grabbing the lube bottle again and squeezing some more onto his fingers, he rubbed it around on his hand to warm it up and then slicking himself up moaning at the feeling. He looked up to see Blaine watching him with hungry eyes.

Kurt grinned moving forward so he was hovering over Blaine, "I love you," he whispered, "I've never felt like this about anyone and I'm so glad were doing this.

Blaine smiled, "Me too," he said.

"I can still stop if you want me too, just say," Kurt told him. Blaine nodded getting a bit frustrated just wanting Kurt inside him.

Kurt slowly eased himself into Blaine, desperately ignoring his instinct to thrust uncontrollable into Blaine's hot wet whole and bit his lip. Blaine hissed a bit but he was almost instantly begging for more. Kurt slid all the way in and gasped, "So freaking tight," he whimpered but he still didn't thrust in like his whole body was begging him to do seeing the pain of Blaine face.

Blaine took a deep breath and then nodded, "Move," he said.

Kurt nodded back pulling almost all the way out so only the tip was inside of Blaine and then thrusting back in as hard as he could he gasped, shit how was he so close to come already?

"Again, Kurt please," Blaine begged. And so he did, pulling almost all the way out and changing his angle before he thrust back in again. Blaine cried out, "Kurt, right there!" he screamed, "God your amazing."

Kurt grinned, thrusting in the same place over and over again slamming as hard as he could into Blaine's prostate each time. Blaine was writhing beneath him, unable to form a sentence just moaning and crying out mixtures of swearwords and Kurt's name. "Kurt…Kurt I'm so…so freaking close," Blaine cried, he started to reach down to touch himself but Kurt pulling on of the hands that were gripping the bed sheet and batted them away grabbing his own hand around Blaine's already leaking cock, Kurt could feel it throbbing under his fingers and Kurt stroked it. Blaine thrust up into Kurt's hand in time with his strokes and pretty soon Kurt knew he was holding back.

"Come for me Blaine," he panted. Blaine moaned loudly throwing his head back and clenching hard around Kurt's cock inside him as he came all over his chest and Kurt's hand. Kurt moaned too thrusting two more times before he came hard inside Blaine. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, unable to move for a few minutes. When he was able to Kurt curled up at Blaine's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked stroking Blaine's chest gently.

"Fine, you?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Perfect," Kurt smiled, "But I take it back, that was the biggest organism of my life."

Blaine laughed, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too." And with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I was actually strangely nervous about this chapter, sorry it took so long to write I have something good planned for the next chapter, tell me what you like! Love you all! X**

**.Ray- Hey, Glad your happy now, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Jocy333- Thanks for the support, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Saladarez- That's why Kurt and Blaine are together in secret, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Eb012203- Hey, hope I didn't disappointing you, sorry it took so long to write, lots of love X**

**Cpimentel983- Thanks, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**EltonColferLover- Don't worry about it, hope you liked this and the chapter you didn't read before! X**

**Mbaerltlhoa- hey, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**QueenSparks203- me too, there so cute! Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hope you liked the chapter.**

**XXShallowBelieverXx- It's a holiday so they don't have to go to school, glad your happy and hope you like the chapter.**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, I finely posted the chapter, sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it and hope to talk to you again on PM soon, lot's and lot's and lots of love X**

**Healstrom- ha-ha that's okay, hope you liked the chapter! **

**Santana Lopez- Hey, did u read my other fic? What did you think if you did? Do you like this chapter let me know! X**

**Orange-Coyote- well it's really cool, I'm glad it made up for the last! X**

**ABCassy- Hey, yeah your back! Missed your amazing reviews, thank you! X**

**IzaacongXx- Oh no! Don't cry! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing X**


	18. Show you how much I love you

**A/N: Hey, quite a few of you wanted Kurt to be on bottom and Blaine on top, so I write another sexxxxxxxxxy chapter so you guys can have it, sorry I didn't do it before, this chapter it also full of fluff so if you don't want to read the sex then skip between the dotted lines! Thanks, your reviews make my world go round! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Enjoy! XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.S. sorry if you don't understand the Doctor who references but there just cute not really important to the plot so don't worry if you don't X**

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and then closed them again quickly against the bright morning light, he sighed rolling over to where he thought Blaine was but all that was there was empty bed. Kurt's eyes flew open, they watered as he blinked against the morning he looked around and frowned, Blaine was nowhere in sight. He stood up his legs shaky from sleep and wandered over to his bathroom and poked his head around the door, he wasn't in there. Kurt started to panic, did he regret last night? Had he gone home? Oh God, he knew, he knew this was too soon for Blaine. He had only just found out he was gay and now he was having sex with a guy? Oh God. Kurt forced himself to breath, have a shower, get dressed and then you can look for Blaine, he told himself, no point freaking out just yet.<p>

He took one of his favourite outfits from his wardrobe and walked back into the bathroom; he quickly had a shower, got dressed, styled his hair and got through his skin routine in about half an hour which was a record from him, and then opened the door to his bedroom. And froze. A huge grin spread across his face, leading from his door all the way down the stair as a trail of huge bright red traditional rose petals. He followed the trail down the stairs and into the kitchen where he could hear Blaine humming along to the radio. The table was set for two people, it had a candle burning in the centre and it was also covered in scattered with red rose petals. On it was a huge stack of toast and enough boiled eggs to feed Kurt's whole family, and his Dad and Finn ate a lot!

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, Blaine spun around just as the chorus as the song came on, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tender hug.

"_My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note-oh, oh. My make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo_," he sang along.

Kurt laughed, "Good morning," He said snuggling his head into Blaine's neck and breathing in the sweet scent that was completely Blaine.

"Moring, I was just about to come and get you," Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead lightly.

"You really don't need to do all this," Kurt said indicating to the romantic table setting behind him.

"Well I thought I'd better repay you for last night in some way," Blaine grinned widely, "Easily the best night of my life."

"Mine too baby, but this is way too much," Kurt blushed brightly.

"This is just the begging," Blaine said raising an eyebrow, "I full intend to return the favour."  
>Kurt blushed an even deeper red but decided to play dumb, "What do you mean by that?"<br>Blaine grinned pushing Kurt backwards against the kitchen door and then kissing him furiously, he pulled away breathing heavily, "You knew God damn what I was talking about Kurt Hummel."

"So what if I did?" Kurt asked running index finger up and down Blaine's chest teasing as he bit his lip.

Blaine moaned tipping his head back, "Then I'll have to punish you later," he whispered. Kurt grinned sliding his finger up and grabbing Blaine's nipple through his shirt, "Oh God," Blaine gasped, "Kurt stop."

Kurt froze, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Later," Blaine said stepping away, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Kurt laughed, "What would you say if I didn't like boiled egg?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Blaine moaned slightly, "I can make you something else," he suggested.

"No, I love boiled egg it's my favourite, I was just curious," Kurt stated giving an innocent shrug but he couldn't hid the cheeky smirk on his face.

Blaine gaped, "Kurt Hummel why would you do that to me?" he asked putting a huge fake outraged expression on his face, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kurt grinned, "Of course not, then I'd miss your…oh," Kurt gasped as he finally took in Blaine's appearance, he was wearing one of his usual t-shirt and jeans but his hair was completely free of products, a huge dark curly mess.

Blaine forced a nervous laugh, "I was waiting for you to notice," he blushed.

Kurt stared at Blaine's hair and bit his lip; it looked for freaking soft! God he wanted to run his fingers through it so much.

"I know, it's horrible, I'll style it in a minute," Blaine said looking at the floor.

Kurt ignored his ridiculous comment and stepped forward touching Blaine's curls hesitantly with his hand, it was even softer then it looked, he ran his fingers through it from the front to the back and moaned, "I am so hiding your gel," he whispered.

Blaine's head snapped up, "You like it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded and then took a step back, "It suits you," he commented taking in the way Blaine's dark curls brought out the colour of his eyes, "Can…can I plan an outfit for you?" he asked his inner fashioneasta poking through.

Blaine laughed; "Sure," he shrugged. Kurt had a huge grin on his face and step forward kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Oh my God! Blaine thank you! This is going to be so fun!" He squealed jumping up and down in excitement.

Blaine laughed again shaking his head, "God I Love you," he said.

Kurt grinned as he stopped jumping, "I love you too…now for the best breakfast that I've ever had." He said.

Blaine pulled the chair out for Kurt like the true gentlemen that he was and then he sat opposite Kurt, "You haven't tried it yet, how do you know it's the best?" He asked.

Kurt smiled, it turned loving and soft, "Because it's my first with you," he said his voice just above a whisper.

Kurt was right, it was the most amazing breakfast that he had ever had, Carole's eggs were pretty good but nothing compared to Blaine's. Of course Carole's breakfasts were never followed with amazing loving kisses on the sofa after.

* * *

><p>After the boys had cleaned up for breakfast (that Kurt had instated on helping with no matter how many times Blaine declined) they went back upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine was lounging on Kurt's bed whilst Kurt stood in front of one of his prized processions, his huge tightly packed wardrobe.<p>

"Kurt come on baby, I miss you over here," Blaine whined.

Kurt spun around with a grin, "Blaine I'm standing right in front of you!" he pointed out.

"Fine, I'll re-word that. I miss your lips over here," Blaine whined again.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I can't plan an outfit if I'm not by my wardrobe," he said spinning back around to the context of his wardrobe, he looked back over his shoulder as he said, "You can't get too used to having me around all the time, after the three weeks then we'll have to go back to the way we were before." He added.

Blaine sighed loudly, "Don't remind me," he muttered darkly.

"Sorry baby, but we don't really have much choice now do we?" Kurt asked as he pulled out an alarmingly tight looking pair of light blue skinny jeans.

"Kurt I'm never going to fit into them," Blaine said as Kurt hung them on the door and gave them an approving nod.

"You'll be surprised," was all Kurt said as he turned back to the wardrobe, "nothing to extravagant," he murmured to himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked his tone a lot more serious then before.

"Hmmmm?" Kurt asked taking out a tight purple sweater and holding it up tilting his head to the side as he judged it; he bit his lip and then shook his head putting it carefully back in the wardrobe for another day.

"I can't do that, I can't go back to dating you secretly again," Blaine said biting his lip.

Kurt froze, "Then…are you going to break up with me?" he asked in a whisper.

"What? No, no, **no**!" Blaine said disgusted and shocked at the thought, "No Kurt, but were going to have to think of something, I'm so tired of hiding that I'm with you Kurt because I'm so proud I have someone as amazing as you, Kurt I could never find anyone like you."

Kurt smiled, "Same here," he said. He pulled out a red checked shirt out of his wardrobe and smiled as it fondly before hanging it next to the jeans.

"I…I'm gonna tell my parents. That we've been seeing each other all this time I mean," Blaine said.

Kurt turned to face him with a grey vest with white and red stripes following along the V-neck of it and black and white following where the sleeves cut of in his hand, "Are you sure?" he asked hanging the vest with the rest of the outfit.

"Yeah," he nodded firmly, "There going to have to accept it sometime because no way am I breaking up with you."

Kurt smiled closing his wardrobe and walking over to his chest of draws pulling out a plain grey bow tie, "But what if they make you move?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Then I'll run away right back here on the first night there," Blaine said he watched as Kurt walked back over to his wardrobe, "Kurt's I'm not wearing a bowtie!"

Kurt frowned, "Why not?" he asked holding the bowtie over the vest.

"I'm not Matt Smith Kurt," Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine please, just trust me on this I know what I'm doing," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "and in the words of Matt Smith 'bowties are cool'." Kurt added with a smirk.

"Okay I might be able to live with the bowtie but if you pull a fez out of that wardrobe I swear to God…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry baby that's not going to happen," he reassured Blaine. Blaine laughed too. "Now," Kurt said clapping his hands together as he was finally happy with the outfit, "I'm happy with that, you can wear that tomorrow, deal?" he asked.

Blaine tilted his head to the side as he scanned to the outfit, "fine!" he sighed, "But that's just how much I love you."

Kurt grinned, "See I told you, no fez," he laughed, "and you'll look amazing."

"Sure, sure," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "Just because you could pull of a plastic bag and still look amazing doesn't mean I will."

Kurt gasped, "That outfit is amazing! How dare you compare it to a plastic bag!"

Blaine sighed, "I didn't mean it like that Kurt," he said.

Kurt frowned at him, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," he said standing with his arms crossed.

"Kurt seriously that's not what I meant!" Blaine sighed again, "God why are you so…so…?"

"So what?" Kurt growled raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Kurt I don't want to fight," Blaine muttered looking at the floor.

"No, what were you going to say Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, "Stubborn. Why are you so freaking stubborn? And you know damn well that I'm going to wear that stupid outfit just to please you, so don't tell me I don't have to."

Kurt bit his lip, "Well it's nice to now what you really think of me," he said.

"Have you even thought about what you're doing to me? Not only are you making me gay but now you're forcing me to dress like it too! Kurt for God sake, not everyone's as stereotypical as you," Blaine said sighing and slumping back against the pillows.

Kurt's head snapped up, "I'm making you gay?" he scoffed, "Well sorry," he hissed, "I though you were completely different then your Dad but maybe not, he thinks it's my fault too. And now you? Well then I better get away from you then hadn't I?" Kurt hissed his walked to the door but Blaine jumped to his feet grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Kurt wait," he said, "I'm sorry, please just calm down come on." Kurt refused to look at him, but stopped, "Kurt?" Blaine asked sliding the hand that was on his arm down so it was gripped around his hand. Kurt looked up at him with a few stray tears falling down his pale cheeks, "Oh God, Kurt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, not a word."

Kurt gulped, "But you did though didn't you?" he whispered, "I know, I know you meant it."

Blaine sighed using the hand that was wrapped around Kurt's to pull him down onto the bed with him, he moved and pulled Kurt up against his side and chucked Kurt's head into his neck, "Let me explain," he whispered, he gently stroked the top of Kurt's head, "Your not making me gay, your making me proud to be gay and I love that about you, and of course I'm going to want to please you, I always will because I love you. I was just angry; I love those things about you."

Kurt shook his head slightly, "But you just think I'm a stubborn stereotypical," Kurt whispered tears coming to his eyes again.

"No," Blaine said, "No that's not what I think, I think your funny, kind, sexy, beautiful, caring and every good thing that there is anything possible to say about someone, yeah Kurt your stubborn I'm not going to deny it but I think…well I think It's really sexy," Blaine blushed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Blaine smiled, "And the way you dress, how confidant you are, the fact you freak out if you get the slightest crumb on an outfit, it's adorable."

Kurt smiled, "You really mean all that?" he asked.

"Every word, I love ever single part of you Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, "From top," he kissed the top of Kurt's head, "to toe," he said nudging Kurt's foot gently with his own.

Kurt laughed, "I'm sorry too," he said, "you're nothing like your Dad."

"Thank God for that," Blaine said. The two boys lay on the bed hugging each other close, "Nothing's going to break us apart Kurt, no matter how many stupid little fights we have, I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said snuggling closer to Blaine. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmmm…I'm feeling cuddly," Blaine said pulling Kurt closer even though it was impossible as if to prove the statement, "How about a movie?" he asked.

"Sound's good," Kurt grinned, "I've got loads of DVD's, you pick?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed, then he frowned, "But then I'll have to stop hugging you to look," he realised.

"Blaine just chose a movie," Kurt laughed rolling his eyes, "I'll be right here when you get back."

"You better be," Blaine giggled, getting of the bed.

"Did you just _giggle_?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"So what if I did?" Blaine asked, "That's just the effect you have on me."

"I turn you into a giggling girl?" Kurt asked arching his eyebrow even higher.

"Oi cheeky," Blaine grinned as he searched over the huge stack of DVD's in the corner of Kurt's room, he laughed, "Alphabetical order?" he asked.

Kurt blushed, "Maybe," he said looked down at the bed covers.

Blaine just laughed again, "You're too cute for your own good," he said taking a movie from the pile, "How about a romantic one?" he asked, "Moulin Rouge?"

"Okay but be prepared to see me cry," Kurt warned him.

Blaine frowned, "I hate it when you cry," he said, he turned back to the pile and placed the DVD where it was before, "Funny and romantic, how about a Disney film?" he asked, "I think you have everyone in existence."

Kurt laughed, "Probably," he admitted.

"Nothing wrong with it, I'm just saying," Blaine said as he scanned the titles, "How about Enchanted?"

"Perfect," Kurt approved. "Now hurry up I miss your lips over here," he added.

Blaine laughed walking over to Kurt's DVD player and putting the DVD into it before grabbing the remote and walking back over to the bed jumping on it forcefully next to Kurt making Kurt squeal, "Are you trying to brake my bed?" he asked.

"I can think of lots more…fun…ways to do that," Blaine said raising an eyebrow as Kurt grabbed the remote from him and pressed play.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "Do want to watch this or not?"

"That dependeds on the other options," Blaine said with a wide grin.

"I thought you're in a cuddly mood," Kurt reminded him pulling Blaine close and snuggling into his side.

Blaine side in contentment as the opening credits rolled, "I'm always in a cuddly mood when you're around baby," he said sweetly.

Kurt sighed too, "You're just a sap," he said, "but I love it."

The two boys settled down to watch the movie, Blaine sang along to the songs until he saw that Kurt was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, he paused.

"Yeah okay, like you don't know the words," Blaine said with a grin. Kurt shrugged and started singing along to.

But about halfway through the movie Blaine kept getting distracted by the beautiful boy in his arms. Kurt was just watching the screen, but the way his head was angled resulted in the skin of his neck that had a few lingering hickeys on it to be in easy reach of Blaine's mouth. He reached forward and snuggled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt just sighed resting his head on top of Blaine's. Blaine frowned; this was not what he was aiming for he started kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned slightly, tipping his head back. "Blaine," Kurt whined closing his eyes the movie long forgotten.

"I love you," Blaine whispered trailing his lips up and down Kurt's neck.

Kurt spun around kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth, "I love you more."

"That's not possible," Blaine told him rubbing the small of Kurt's back in circles, "I'm going to show you how much I love you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kurt asked leaning into the hand on his back.

"Oh I think I have an idea," Blaine smiled.

...

Blaine spun Kurt around and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as Blaine pulled him onto his crossed legs, Blaine didn't kiss Kurt straight way, he contracted on undoing the first two buttons of Kurt's shirt and then licked and kissed at Kurt's exposed chest.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned as Blaine took the skin into his mouth and sucked on it hard turning it into a dark bruise.

"How is it this possible for you to taste this good?" Blaine asked as he pulled away and kissed the bruise, "Makes me wonder what else tastes really good," Blaine grinned, he looked down at Kurt's crotch and the started wiggling his eyebrows as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh Blaine," he laughed pulling Blaine up and kissing him sweetly, "I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," Blaine said kissing Kurt at the same time that Kurt leant towards him, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling his closer and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. After a bit Blaine deepened the kiss and slid down on the pillows so he was lying on his back causing Kurt to slip so rearranged himself until he was lying on top of Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and shuffled so the two boys were lying side by side pressed up against each other without breaking there kiss. Blaine traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue and Kurt opened his mouth eagerly, both boys' tongues dived together and entwined in a dance for dominance. Both boys refused to give in until Blaine pushed Kurt away breathing heavily.

"It's my turn to show you how much I love you," Blaine gasped resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"So is that my queue to let you take control?" Kurt said grinning as he got his breath back.

"Yep," Blaine grinned diving at Kurt's mouth again, smiling against Kurt's lips when Kurt let his tongue win the dominance battle this time. He growled in approval and rolled on top of Kurt running his hands up and down Kurt's sides from his hips up to his shoulders and then down again. There kiss became a lot more heated as Blaine rolled his hips down into Kurt's half-hard crotch beneath him causing Kurt to moan loudly into Blaine's mouth. Blaine smiled at the reaction, doing it again and again until Kurt was moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, his rock hard cock bucking up in a search for more friction then it was getting.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned his hips bucking up into Blaine's fast and hard.

"I think now is a good time for punishing you for earlier," Blaine said shifting so that when Kurt's hips bucked up they wouldn't meet anything.

"What?" Kurt gasped, "No Blaine," he whined his hips still bucking up frantically but Blaine just grinned as him shaking his head. Kurt moaned reaching down to touch himself but Blaine grabbed both his hands in his own and pinned them behind Kurt's head.

"Nope," Blaine laughed as Kurt struggled in desperation, his cock throbbing and pushing against the material of his jeans to the point wear it hurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whined again but Blaine ignored his plea, his leant down to kiss Kurt's exposed chest, teasing him enough to keep him up to full hardness.

Kurt was writing beneath him, his cock desperate for some attention, "Blaine, Blaine please!" he begged.

Blaine took one of the hand that was pinning Kurt's above his head and gathered both of Kurt's hands in the one left, "Please what? What do you want?" he asked teasingly.

"Touch me Blaine please," Kurt whimpered. Blaine smiled and started to undo the rest of the buttons of Kurt's shirt and pulled it of with his free hand and then used his free hand to stroke Kurt's chest, "Blaine please, touch me please!" Kurt whined.

"I am," Blaine said putting a very innocent look on his face.

"No, Blaine touch my cock, Blaine please, I'm begging here!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine grinned, he wasn't about to let Kurt go that easily, with his free hand he pulled of his shirt, jeans and underwear so he was completely naked in front of Kurt. Kurt watched him with wide eyes. Blaine had an evil grin on his face, "You mean like this?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow as he reached down and touched his own rock hard cock stroking it gently and making no move to quieten his moans of pleasure.

Kurt whimpered at the sight, "Yes like that," he cried, "Blaine, Oh God please?"

Blaine grinned, and reached down undoing Kurt's jeans and pulling them and underwear down together in one swift motion realising his huge purple swollen member that was begging desperately for attention. Blaine reached down and stroked the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock with his index finger causing Kurt to practically scream, he bucked his hips at an alarming rate, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," He whimpered over and over again.

Blaine gulped, watching Kurt scream and whine his name beneath him completely naked what so freaking hot, he would have to speed up if he wanted to come inside Kurt, "Shhhhh baby," Blaine said he reached down again wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock feeling it throb under his touch, he pumped it a few times, Kurt moaned loudly at each up stroke. Blaine thumbed over the top of Kurt's already heavily leaking cock spreading the pre-come all over.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, "Suck me, please."

Blaine's stomach did a front flip at the words, he slipped downwards and held his breath, he had made a joke about tasting Kurt before but now he was actually going to! Oh my God. "Blaaaaine!" Kurt whined loudly. Blaine realised how long he had be hesitating and took as much of Kurt as he could into his mouth, but Kurt was huge, before he could change his mind.

"Fuck!" Kurt screamed as Blaine licked his cock whilst it was in his mouth, Blaine started sucking gently and Kurt's scream turned to a whimper, "Oh God Blaine."

It was taking all Kurt will power not to thrust into Blaine's mouth, it was so wet and hot, God it felt like heaven. "Blaine. More. Please!" Kurt gasped his breath coming out in short gasps.

Blaine obeyed. He hollowed out his cheeks sucking as hard as he could manage, Kurt let out a long bone rattling moan, "Fuck, fuck, God Blaine, Yes, God," he repeated over and over again throwing his head back as he desperately tried not to thrust. Blaine couldn't help but moan around Kurt's cock, the noses that Kurt was making almost sent him over the edge. The vibrations from the moan made Kurt whimper, "God…B…Blaine," he chocked out, "So close, God I'm so close."

Blaine braced himself so he was ready and started swirling his tongue around the tip of Kurt's cock as he sucked, Kurt started mumbling a series of swear words and gasping Blaine's name.

"Blaine…Blaine I'm gonna…," Kurt warned him but he didn't finish his sentence before he was coming hard and hot down Blaine's throat screeching Blaine's name.

Blaine swallowed it all, he looked up at Kurt who had collapsed back against the pillows, he crawled up to Kurt and kissed his cheek, "You okay baby?" he asked.

Kurt nodded weakly, "Wow," he said propping himself up on his elbows.

"I was right by the way, you taste amazing," Blaine smiled, but it turned to a frown when he realised how still desperately hard he was.

Kurt seemed to realise at the same time as he reached up to kiss Blaine furiously slipping his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned pressing his crotch down onto Kurt's thigh to get rid some of the pressure. "Kurt, Kurt please, I want to be in you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt moaned loudly at the words, his cock twitched under Blaine and Blaine felt it, he laughed, "I'd take that as a yes," Blaine said reaching in the draw where Kurt kept the lube and spread some on his fingers like Kurt had done before. Kurt had already grabbed one of the pillows behind his head and shoved it under himself waiting eagerly. Blaine reached forward and pressed his finger hesitantly again Kurt's hole, he bit his lip, he had read online about this when Kurt had told him about the three weeks together, and Kurt had done this to him but he was still scared.

"Blaine, its fine," Kurt reassured him as thought he could read his mind, he reached down hand grabbed Blaine's hand that wasn't covered in lube and gave it a squeeze, "You'll be amazing."

Blaine nodded, "Okay," he breathed. He pressed his finger slowly remembering how much it hurt, he pushed past the first ring of muscles and waited for Kurt to adjust. He was a lot quicker then Blaine, in less then a minute he was nodding for more. And pretty soon he was moaning, "I'm ready."

Blaine rubbed more lube on his aching cock and then aligned himself pushing in slowly gasping at the feeling, "Oh God, Oh God, Oh, God, Oh God," he muttered.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked after he'd got over his initial pain.

"So good," was all Blaine gasped, "God."

Kurt laughed, "Move Blaine," he said biting his lip as Blaine pulled out and then slammed back in.

"Fuck," Blaine whimpered, "Kurt…Kurt I'm not gonna last long."

"It's okay, just move Blaine," Kurt reassured him.

Blaine did as he was told pulling out almost the whole way and slamming back in again experimentally changing it angle each time, on the third he slammed hard right into Kurt's prostate, "Ohhhhhhhhh, Oh God Blaine," Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine smiled pulling out and slamming back into the same place as hard as he possibly could, "Ahh!" Kurt shouted, "Blaine! God yes, there."

Blaine kept hitting that spot as often as he could as he started to work up a steady rhythm causing Kurt melt into a puddle, Blaine picked up speed moving as hard and as fast as he could but he could tell this was going to be over soon and the sounds Kurt was making were definitely weren't helping.

"Blaine, Blaine, fuck, your amazing, God, yes, fuck, fuck, ohhh," Kurt moaned repeating himself often, he reached down to touch his cock that had risen to full attention again but Blaine hadn't seemed to notice it. He stroked it gently, he was already so close to going over the edge with Blaine inside him. He knew he wasn't going to need much more pressure to send him over the edge again.

He stroked a bit harder and felt himself right near the edge, Blaine gave a particularly powerful thrust angled right into Kurt's sweet spot and that was enough. He tensed hard around Blaine's cock inside him as he came all over his stomach and chest with a cry of pleasure.

Blaine felt Kurt clamp down around his cock and shouted Kurt's name loudly as he came deep inside Kurt. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt as he came down from his high. When he was able to move he pulled out of Kurt and crawled up next to him cuddling close to him.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt whimpered snuggling to his side, "That was amazing."

"I think we both deserve a nap don't you?" Blaine said after a nod of agreement. He reached down and grabbed the blankets pulling it around him and Kurt. The two boys feel asleep in each others arms for the second time in two days.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, you have no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter! I tried it with the fight, without, with Blaine tying Kurt to the bed with some of his scarves and it actually turned pretty dirty but then I thought Blaine wouldn't be that confident with have sex with a guy so I changed it to this, and then to something different, and then back to what it is now, and I kept changing the morning bit, it ended up begging pretty long, over 5000 words I think but hope you enjoyed it anyway, lot's of love! X**

**Review replies:**

**Sarahamanda- Hey, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Hey, more sexy times above, don't think it's as good as before but a few people asked for Kurt on bottom so…anyway hope you enjoyed it! X**

**Eb012203- Hey, lots of people asked that so I wrote another sexy chapter with Kurt on bottom, hope you liked it! X**

**EltonColferLover- me too, I put a mini fight in here because I really wanted them to have an adorable make up conversation afterwards ha-ha, hope you enjoyed. X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Hey, Aww thanks, hope this is well written too and that you liked it, lots of love! X**

**Jocy333- Hey, too people have said that now so I'm really, really happy! Hope you liked the chapter, lots of love! X**

**XXShallowBelieverXx- Hey, a few people said the same as you so I wrote another sexxxy chapter with Blaine on top and Kurt no bottom, hope you liked it X**

**Cpimentel983- Ha-ha, you're like a music box, lots of love! X**

**Santana Lopez- Ha-ha, well another sexy chapter for you! Hope you liked X**

**Sharion69- Hey, I'm glad, hope you liked this one too! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heya honey, thanks a lot that's just what I was going for so I'm glad it turned out that way, lot's of people said they liked Kurt on bottom so that's why I wrote this chapter but I added lot's of Klaine fluff in it and I added the mini fight because I wanted them to be adorable while they made up Ha-ha, anyway as always thank you so much for the support it really means a lot and I send you lot's of love! XXXXX**

**QueenSparks203- Hey, thanks for the feedback it made me smile! :D, quite a few people said they liked Kurt on bottom so I wrote another chapter with that in, hope you liked it! X**

**Klaineout- Hey. Thanks but I don't really know about that sort of stuff on fanfiction, I know I've made a few mistakes but I didn't realise that there were that many. I think that if it's a good story then it shouldn't make too much of a difference but if it's really that bad then it's understandable, I do use a spelling and grammar check so I didn't think it would be that bad and I'm only 14, not that I'm using that as an excuse so Sorry. X**


	19. The plan

**A/N: Hey, I just thought of the most perfect song for Blaine too sing to Kurt, dunno I didn't think of it before cause I love this song to much and I'm planning to put it later in the fic! Anyway enjoy the chapter! X I wasn't really sure were to put were the sexy stuff started so sorry if I got it wrong, it's not much just a hand job but it's between the dotted lines as always. X**

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up it was late afternoon, he turned his head and saw that Kurt was still fast asleep curled up in a ball by his side. His hair a mess, his breathing was even, he had a slightly rosy red sprinkle of colour across his flawless porcelain cheeks. Blaine smiled, how had he been so lucky? Just look at him, everything about him is just so perfect. <em>God I really don't deserve him <em>Blaine thought and he pressed his lips gently to Kurt's forehead. Kurt let out a sigh and his baby blue eyes fluttered open, they spun around the room and then focused on Blaine's warm butter brown eyes.

"Hi," Kurt said his voice still thick was sleep, Blaine grinned reaching down and kissing Kurt's forehead again.

"Hi," he replied a grin still spread across his face. The afternoon had a calm atmosphere; there was a stream of sunlight pouring in through Kurt's window through the leaves of the trees outside casting amazing detailed patterns on the spotless cream carpet Blaine looked out the window and saw the leaves on the trees fluttering and dancing in the light breeze of the afternoon. Blaine's stomach growled loudly and Kurt let out a carefree laugh that made his eyes light up in the way Blaine loved.

"Want to get something to eat?" Kurt asked reaching down under the blanket that covered the two boys and found Blaine's hand, entwining there fingers together.

"But I don't want to move," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Nether do I. This is so perfect," Kurt said with a sigh of contentment.

"I know," Blaine smiled, he rolled over into his side and pulled Kurt up against him, he rested his forehead against Kurt's and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Kurt Hummel," he whispered, "nothings going to keep me apart from you, I'll always be there when you need me, I promise."

Kurt smiled, "In that case, I always need you," he said reaching up and stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Then I'll always be here," Blaine said, "I wouldn't have I any other way."

"Good," Kurt said, he sighed, "Blaine we need to get up come on."

"Nooo!" Blaine complained shaking his head, "Don't go."

"Blaine come on. Up," Kurt sighed adding a laugh at the end. Blaine looked at him like a stroppy toddler.

"No," he said firmly, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist tightly anchoring Kurt close to his side.

"Come on, I need a shower, clothes and food," Kurt demanded.

"No, no clothes," Blaine whined letting one of his hands storke slowly down Kurt's naked chest and then moved down as started rubbing the inner side of Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat but he stayed firm, "Blaine let me go," He said trying to pry Blaine's arm that was till wrapped tightly around his waist, "Please I need a shower!" Kurt whined.

"Fine under one condition," Blaine said an evil grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Kurt asked cautiously narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"We take a shower," Blaine said grinning widely, "together."

"Shower sex?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow, "You want to have shower sex?"

"Yep," Blaine grinned, "Aren't you even a little bit curious?"

"Oh I'm curious about everything," Kurt said teasingly and biting his lip seductively.

Blaine's eyes widened, "ohhhhhhhh," he moaned, he closed his eyes, "Kurt you can't just say stuff like that."

Kurt ignored is comment, "I was just wondering if were going to have sex every day over the remainder of the three weeks?" he asked innocently as though he was asking Blaine's favourite colour.

"Oh definitely if that's an option," Blaine said, "Shower?" he asked titling his head to the side.

"Shower," Kurt agreed, he kicked back the blanket that covered his and Blaine's completely naked bodies and Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's waist with a sigh.

Kurt got to his feet trying not to feel self-conscious as he walked over to his wardrobe with Blaine's eyes scanning him. "Fuck Kurt," he heard Blaine whimper behind him, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Kurt took the outfit that he had planned in his head last night whilst pretending to watch the film out of his wardrobe, "You don't need to flatter me Blaine you've already got me."

"I mean it," Blaine said, he got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle pressing a tender kiss to his cheek, "You're perfect," He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed and spun around to face Blaine, "You're perfect too you know," he said stroking Blaine's cheek, "I wouldn't change a thing."

Blaine grinned, "I'm still gonna wear that outfit you know," he said, "but your not aloud to laugh."

"Blaine first of all, you'll look amazing so why would I laugh? Second of all you really don't need to, I don't mind and I don't want to get into another stupid fight. You please me all the time anyway just by being you," Kurt said a slight panic in the tone of his voice.

"Relax, I want to anyway," Blaine said, "Come on, I want a shower too you know."

Kurt grinned grabbing Blaine's hand tightly in his and pulling him towards the bathroom with his and Blaine's outfit in the other hand, Kurt hung the outfits on the cupboard where he put all of his skin products and walked over to his shower turning on the water and letting his run for a few seconds before hopping in with a squeal pulling Blaine in with him who still had he hand wrapped firmly around Kurt's in a way that made Kurt think that he would never let go.

"I'm never going to forget these three weeks," Blaine grinned as Kurt pulled him into the spray of the water.

"Me nether," Kurt sighed, "I really love you."

"I really love you too, did I show you enough last night?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

"My ass is so sore right now," Kurt said with a laugh, "Does that answer your question?"  
>"Not enough then?" Blaine asked reaching around and pulling Kurt up against him.<p>

"Blaine I don't want this all to be about sex," Kurt said, "Not that I don't think it's amazing because it is but…"

"It's not," Blaine said, "It's really not, I just…" Blaine sighed and looked down at the shower floor like he was struggling for words, "it's more then just physical, when we have sex…I love feeling that connected to you," he said looked up with a slightly nervous smile on his face, "it just makes me feel so complete. When I'm around you I feel like I actually belong somewhere, with someone. You made me realise who I really am Kurt, and I just love you so much."

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, "I love you too. I love you so, so, so much. I've never had a relationship before you and I was starting to think I would never find anyone, and then I met you and …true fully? I was desperately trying not to fall in love with you."

Blaine's head snapped up, "why?" he frowned running his hands through Kurt's hair gently, watching it spring of products, in the water it looked almost red.

"I didn't know if you were gay or not, and I knew if you were then you would never be interested in me," Kurt admitted looking at the shower floor as the water over head washed over him.

"That's ridiculous," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hair shampoo and squeezing some into his hand, "Why wouldn't I be interested in you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You might not realise it, but you are _way _of my league."

Blaine frowned rubbing the shampoo into Kurt's hair, "I think you've got that the other way around," he said.

Kurt sighed as Blaine's fingers danced across his scalp coating his hair in shampoo, "Have you seen you?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he took the shampoo bottle from Blaine squeezing some of his own into his hand and reaching up to massage Blaine's dark curls.

"Hmmm…I think so," Blaine said sarcastically, "and I think you spend enough time in front of the mirror in the mornings."

Kurt gasped hitting Blaine playfully on the arm, "maybe this isn't the best conversation to be having standing naked in the shower," he said.

Blaine moaned closing his eyes when Kurt ran his hands through his hair a few times, "Maybe you're right," he gasped.

Kurt laughed rolling his eyes he reached up and kissed Blaine gently, before returning to scrub clean his hair. Blaine did the same, when they were both happy they washed it out.

"I'm seriously hiding your gel," Kurt said running his hand through Blaine's curls one more time.

Blaine groaned, "But I hate my hair curly," he sighed, "I don't know why you like it."

"It's sexy," Kurt grinned, "I can…tangle my fingers in it," he said locking his hands in Blaine's hair and pulling him down for a kiss under the stream of water, "and run my hand through it," he whispered pulling back slightly and running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"What happened to this not just being about sex?" Blaine asked biting his lip as Kurt started sucking on his neck.

"How about just an intense make out session?" Kurt asked his breath hot on Blaine's neck even compared to the water.

"The waters gonna go cold soon," Blaine warned him as Kurt went back to sucking on his neck.

"Good, I think I'm gonna need a cold shower after this," Kurt growled.

...

Kurt pressed his crotch against Blaine.

"Shit, Kurt your already hard!" Blaine exclaimed, he whimpered loudly as Kurt shoved there mouths together.

Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed him up against the shower wall and ground his crotch into Blaine's there mouths still connected in a fiery kiss. Blaine hands wandered up and down Kurt's sides as they broke the kiss for a quick breath before going back to practically eating each other.

Kurt growled and wrapped his hand around Blaine stiff cock and pumping his hard, Blaine screamed thrusting into Kurt's hand, "I just can't control myself around you," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, God, Fuck," Blaine moaned, "Don't stop God, yes, ohhh, Kurt."

Kurt grinned, "I love watching you fall apart," he said thumbing Blaine's cock over the tip.

"God, Kurt ohhh," Blaine whimpered, "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt said, no matter how many times Blaine said it his heart did a little jump of joy.

"Don't stop. God, Kurt, God, Ohhh, Fuck, Kurt," Blaine was spilling out over and over again as he reached his climax.

Kurt laughed to himself; he was never going to get tired of this, Kurt pumped a bit harder watching as Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head with a whimper. God this was so hot, the water running down Kurt's back turned cold and he shivered. The vibrations from the shiver travelled all the way down Kurt's arm to Blaine's cock which was twitching madly in Kurt's hand.

"Kurt…Ku…I…" Blaine panted, "I'm gonna…"

Kurt nodded in understanding and pumped as hard as he could closing his eyes with effort and grinned his satisfaction when he felt Blaine's thrusts stutter and then heard him yell as he came all over Kurt's hand. Kurt opened his eyes just in time to see Blaine slide to the shower floor with an exhausted huff.

Kurt smiled down at him fondly, he crouched down beside him and brushed some curls from Blaine's forehead, "You okay baby?" he asked sweetly.

Blaine nodded opening his eyes, "I'm fine," he said struggling to get to his feet.

Kurt helped him and when he was sure Blaine was okay he stuck his hand under the now freezing running water washing off all the come and also softening his dick.

...

"Baby, what are you doing?" Kurt chuckled watching as Blaine was trying to open the shower door.

"How do you open this thing?" Blaine sighed flushing in embarrassment. Kurt chuckled again wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You slide it, not pull it," he said grabbing the door and sliding it open. Blaine was still red as a tomato, "Blaine what's up?" Kurt asked frowning at the frown on Blaine's face.

"Nothing, Nothing I'm fine," Blaine said stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

Kurt followed, "Blaine just tell me," Kurt said rolling his eyes as he grabbed a towel too.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking…my Mum and Dad won't let me see you because you think you're the one making me gay," Blaine said as he drying himself of, "So…if I was still gay then…then maybe they'd realise it wasn't you it was me."

Kurt frowned, "You've been pretending to be straight around them?" he asked.

"No, I just…I don't know how to act….well gay around them," Blaine explained, "I still like football and stuff so I guess they just thought that I was straight…"

"Oh," Kurt said, "Well…you could…you could pretend to have another boyfriend."

Blaine cringed, "No, no it hurts to even pretended there's anyone else apart from you."  
>Kurt smiled at the words taking the towel from Blaine and then grabbing his hand, "We'll think of something," he said taking walking over to where his and Blaine's outfits were hanging. Blaine took his and watched as Kurt put his on with expert care, rearranging the collar about fifty times before he was happy, smoothing out any wrinkles.<p>

Blaine tried to mirror his actions but when it came to the bowtie, he was lost, "Umm…Kurt could you…" he said staring blankly down at the bowtie in his hands.

Kurt laughed, "You're adorable," he said taking the bowtie from Blaine's hands and walking behind him.

"No, I'm clueless," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Stand still," Kurt said as he out the bowtie on with expert skill, "and you're not clueless."  
>"About bowties I am," Blaine said, "I've only ever worn one once before."<p>

"Really?" Kurt asked, "When?"

"My cousins wedding," Blaine said as Kurt stood in front of him straightening the bowtie, "I was five."

"Awwwww, baby you must have looked so cute," Kurt grinned stepping away from him.

"I asked my mum to burn the photos, doubt she did though," Blaine laughed as Kurt looked over him stepping forward.

"I _have _to see them," Kurt grinned reaching down and running his hand up Blaine's thigh without warning.

Blaine jumped back, "Woha! What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"What? There was a crease!" Kurt said in defence."

"Sure Kurt, sure there was," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "are you happy now?"

Kurt glanced over Blaine's outfit and grinned, "Perfect," He decided walking forward and kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled, "I want to see this," he said. Kurt grabbing his hand and pulled him towards his wardrobe, he opened it. Inside on the door was a full length mirror, Kurt pushed Blaine in front of it. Blaine gasped his eyes wide, "Wow," he said his fingers brushing over his vest.

Kurt laughed, "You look amazing," he said brushing some nonexistent dust from Blaine's shoulders.

"Wow," Blaine said again his eyes still wide. Kurt laughed again trying to pull him away from the mirror, "Kurt! Wait!" Blaine said knocking Kurt of him and looking into the mirror again, "I look gay!" he said.

Kurt frowned, "What?" he asked confusion crossing his face.

"I look gay," Blaine said again his eyes alight with happiness, "Kurt your a genius!"

"Blaine what the hell are you going on about?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you put some more outfits together?" Blaine asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah of course I can but what are you on about?" Kurt asked again putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I don't have to pretend to have another boyfriend, if I dress like this then my Mum and Dad will know I'm gay," Blaine explained.

Kurt eyes widened as he understood, "Blaine that's brilliant!"

"I know," Blaine squealed jumping up and down, "This is going to work, and there going to realise they can't stop who I am and then we'll be able to be together!"

Kurt grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, this is going to work. I promise," Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading! X**

**Review replies:**

**Jocy333- and you really love that about me? Ha-ha! Hey, hope you liked the chapter! XXXXXXX this story has wayyyy too much sex! :/**

**Sarahamanda-Thank you, hope you like this one too!**

**MrsDEC- Hey, I know I loved it to it's so cute! Hope you liked this chapter too! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey. I finally finished the chapter! Didn't take as long as I thought it would ha-ha. Hope you like it, that's why I put the mini fight in it ha-ha! Lot's of love. Xxxx**

**Eb012203- Hey, thanks hope you liked this chapter too! X**

**xXShallowBelieverXx- I know I totally agree, it's so hot! X Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Santana Lopez- I know ha-ha, hope you like the chapter, not as much sex but a little. X**

**Orange-Coyote- Hey, that's okay don't worry about it, hope you like this chapter too! X**

**.Ray- Hey, I don't know why but it always misses out the 'J' at the beginning of your name but I think I fixed it this time. Anyway thanks and I don't know maybe, depends on the chapter hope you like this one too, X**

**cpimentel983- Hey, thanks and thanks! X **

**EltonColferLover- Hey that's why I did it so they could be all adorable and make up ha-ha X**

**Anastazia-lowri- yep guilty of that ha-ha, glad you like it! X**

**ABCassy- I know it's so cute, hope you like the chapter! X**


	20. The end

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy the last chapter; I will still answer any reviews I get. Thanks for reading to you all!…XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>The rest of the three weeks were pure bliss for the two boys, lazing around all day just laughing and talking. Just being together. On the last day Kurt cooked an amazing meal with candles and music just for him and Blaine together, and on the last night they were curled up in a ball with each other when Kurt started crying silently. It was only when Blaine felt the tear drops fall down onto him that he realised.<p>

"Kurt! Kurt why are you crying?" he asked frowning deeply and rubbing Kurt's back in comfort, "Baby what's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed, "You have to go tomorrow," he explained pulling Blaine closer, "I don't want you to!"

Blaine sighed, "I don't want to go ether baby," he said resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head, "but it will be okay, we'll be together again soon I promise."  
>"What if it doesn't work? What if then plan doesn't work?" Kurt asked his eyes wide with fright even though Blaine couldn't see as he was curled into his chest.<p>

"It will, I'll make it," Blaine said firmly, "I promise."

"I won't be able to take it if we can't be together," Kurt whispered.

"We will," Blaine said, "If this doesn't work then…then we'll run away together."  
>Kurt laughed, "Where too?" he asked snuggling closer to Blaine.<p>

"Anywhere you want," Blaine promised, "I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"New York," Kurt said, "I've always dreamed of living there."

"Then that's where we'll go," Blaine said, "and we'll buy an apartment by central park, and you'll be a famous fashion designer or work in Broad way, I'll be a song writer. And we'll make sure we have every Sunday off work so we can spend the whole day together."

"Yeah, and we'll have breakfast at tiffany's and we'll eat ice-cream in central park," Kurt grinned closing his eyes was a content smile.

"It's gonna be so perfect Kurt," Blaine whispered stroking Kurt's hair, "Were going to have our happy ever after, I promise. It's not going to just be a dream."

Kurt grinned, "Happy ever after," he sighed as he drifted into sleep…

* * *

><p>"Blaine what are you wearing?" his mother asked as he walked through the door on the morning that Kurt's family would be back. After along tearful goodbye he had finally managed to force himself out of Kurt's door.<p>

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked grinning uncontrollably; he readjusted the black bowtie Kurt had given him. Luckily Kurt had boxes of clothes in the basement that he didn't have the heart the throw away but didn't have room in his closet for. He had strangely come to like bowties, and all the clothes Kurt had given him. He found himself getting engaged as Kurt explained what items to wear together, what colours, styles, shapes, he found it interesting and he knew that he would carry on dressing like this for the rest of his life. Kurt had actually said that he was good at it, a natural and he soon found himself throwing in suggestions for outfit ideas.

"It's…It's different," was all his mother said, "Blaine your Dad's going to freak."

"I don't care," Blaine said firmly, "This is who I am Mom, and I don't see why I should have to hide it.

"No, no your right," his mother sighed walking forwards and giving her son a tight motherly hug, "I love you Blaine."

Blaine grinned hugging her back, "I love you too," he replied, "Mom…I'm going to be honest with you."

"What?" he mom asked looking at her son with narrow eyes.

"Me and Kurt are still seeing each other, I spent the last three weeks with him, that's where I got the clothes from," he admitted looking at the floor.

"Blaine…," His mother said her voice disapproving.

"Mom I love him, I need to be with him I'm sorry I just can't not be with him I need him, please try to understand," Blaine said scared at what his mom might do.

"Aww, sweet heart," she sighed, "I don't know him but I'm sure he's nice."

"Nice?" Blaine said taking that word as an offence, "he's more then nice he's perfect! He's funny and kind and thoughtful and sassy and he's just so, so, so beautiful."

His mom raised an eyebrow, "sassy?" she asked.

Blaine laughed, "You have no idea," then he sighed and frowned, "I want to be with him mom, forever,"

"You really, really love him?" his mother asked biting her lip.

Blaine nodded, "I really, really love him," he said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Blaine's dad practically screamed at him.

"Dan please!" Blaine's mom said, "He is your son!"

"What is he wearing?" Blaine's Dad hissed.

"Marc Jacobs," Blaine grinned, "Kurt helped me pick it out."

"Who?" Dad asked.

"Kurt, my boyfriend," Blaine said pretending like it was no big deal and bracing himself for the explosion.

"I told you to stay away from him! Right that's it were moving!" Blaine's Dad yelled, "Pack. Now."

"Dan your being ridiculous, we are not moving, we are staying here." Blaine's mom said stepping forward; Blaine had never seen his mom stand up to his Dad like this, "For Christ sakes! He's your son, you're meant to love him no matter what. If you can't accept him for who he is then you are a terrible farther."

Blaine's Dad stood there gulping like a gold fish and Blaine struggled not to laugh, he decide to completely ignore his Dad, "Mum, my Glee clubs doing a show to raise money to go to sectionals, will you come?"

"Of course honey, that sounds fun," his mum said following her son's league and ignoring her husband who continued to stare at them gulping.

Blaine smiled, "Can I call Kurt? Tell him I'm coming with you?" he asked knowing that this was killing his Dad but he only felt a tiny bit guilty.

"Sure," Blaine's Mum grinned, she turned and sat down on the sofa and Blaine walked over to the phone, quickly dialling Kurt's number. His Dad didn't move.

"Hello?" Finn's voice answered on the end of the phone on the third ring.

"Hey Finn, its Blaine. Is Kurt there?" he asked sitting on the arm of one of the chairs.

"B…Blaine?" Finn asked, "Umm…hold on."

Blaine heard Finn shout Kurt's name and then a rattle as he passed over the phone, "Hello?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned, "Hey baby," he said and he could almost feel Kurt's smile through the phone.

"Blaine!" he gasped, "Hey, are you okay? What did they say?"

"I'm fine, my moms cool with it, she said she'd come to the fundraiser too," Blaine said twirling the phone cord around his finger.

"That's great, so she just accepted it yeah, she accepted you?" Kurt asked his voice sounding a lot happier.

"Yeah," Blaine said nodding with a smile even though Kurt couldn't see him.

"What about you're Dad?" Kurt asked sounding nervous again.

"Umm…well…now's not the best time," Blaine said gulping at his Dad looked at him with a huge amount of fury in his eyes.

"Oh, Baby that doesn't sound good," Kurt said his voice turning from nervous to panicked.

"Baby, its fine you don't have to worry," Blaine comforted him pulling his gaze away from his Dad to his mom.

"Okay, if you sure…" Kurt said sounding uncertain.

"It's fine my little shooting star," Blaine smiled fondly.

"You haven't called me that in ages my Romeo," Kurt said, Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'd better go but I'll see you soon okay?" Blaine said running his fingers through his curly hair.

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "I'm so happy Blaine, and I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, "bye sweetheart."

"Bye," Kurt said. Blaine hung up the phone with a sigh and placed it back on its holder.

"So will we see Kurt at the fun raiser?" Blaine's mom asked as he hopped of the chair and smoothed down his outfit.

"Yep," Blaine said straightening his bow tie.

"I can't wait to meet him," Blaine's mom smiled.

"He's perfect," Blaine smiled back, "I'm gonna unpack," he said walking past his Dad who was still standing there.

* * *

><p>Blaine and his mom entered the McKinley auditorium together; most of the Glee club were already here including Kurt. They were all standing in front of the stage laughing and talking. Kurt was wearing bright red tight jeans and a red and white patterned vest that made his pale skin look beautifully translucent. Under the vest was a white long sleeved shirt and he was wearing a white belt, a red hat with a whit band around the rim and white boots with sliver patterning that ended just below his knee. He looked amazing.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine called from the top of the steps that ran all the way down the front of the stage, the red fold out seating ether side.

Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of his name and as soon as his blue eyes focused on Blaine he grinned, he ran up to Blaine and Blaine ran down to him. They met halfway down the many steps and they smiled as they hugged each other tightly.

"Heya," Kurt said puling away from there embrace and laying a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Hey," Blaine replied, "I missed you."

Kurt laughed, his eyes lit up and he grinned, "It's been two days."

"Am I not aloud to miss you?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you are," Kurt smiled at him. Blaine's mom had caught up with the two boys and was standing just behind Blaine.

"Kurt this is my mom, mom this is Kurt," Blaine said noticing his mother's presence behind him and stepping away from Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine's mom smiled, "Blaine has told me so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurt smiled back.

"Kids, come on!" Mr. Shue called; Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and grinned as they said a goodbye to Blaine's mom and ran down the steps to the rest of 'New directions' hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"And up next is the Kurt Hummel!" Mr Shue spoke into the microphone just as a tall man with dark hair and eyes walked down the steps and sat himself down next to Blaine's mom. Blaine's Dad.<p>

"Dan that's him," Blaine's mom said as Kurt walked onto the stage with a grin on his face, he walked up to the microphone and gripped it with two hands.

The music started and Kurt opened his mouth and started to sing:

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<strong>

**Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<strong>

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<strong>

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<strong>

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,**  
><strong>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<strong>

"He sings like a girl," Blaine's Dad grumbled.

"Dan please, you said you'd try to get around this," Blaine's mom sighed, "He's such a nice boy."

"I am Lizzy," Blaine's Dad sighed, "But…"

"Shhh, Blaine's on next," Blaine's mom interrupted him.

"Thank you Kurt next is the newest member of our club, Mr Blaine Anderson," Mr Shue called.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a smile as Kurt walked of the stage and Blaine walked on.

Blaine stood in the same position that Kurt had been in before, he shifted his dark blue jeans and white knitted jumper and once again the music started and Blaine smiled before opening his mouth to sing:

**L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<strong>

**Love is all that I can give to you**  
><strong>Love is more than just a game for two<strong>  
><strong>Two in love can make it<strong>  
><strong>Take my heart and please don't break it<strong>  
><strong>Love was made for me and you<strong>

Blaine ran of stage during the instrumental and grabbed Kurt's hand before he pulled him onto the stage he spun him around laughing slightly as Kurt squealed.

**L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<strong>

Blaine sang to him spinning him round and round…

**Love is all that I can give to you  
>Love is more than just a game for two<br>Two in love can make it  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<br>Love was made for me and you  
>Love was made for me and you<br>Love was made for me and you…**

Kurt and Blaine walked of the stage together grinned madly, "Are you crazy? Your Dad was in the audience!" Kurt exclaimed.

"He said he'd try to accept me," Blaine shrugged, "I don't see why I should act differently around him."  
>Kurt smiled, "I love you."<p>

Blaine grinned, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter :( hope you enjoyed this fiction but I'm already working on another one. Thank you for all the reviews and support lot's of love! X<strong>

**Songs:**

**Blackbird (Glee cast version)**

**L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole**

**Review replies:**

**Sarahamanda- Thank you for all your reviews! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter X**

**Orange-Coyote- I know, so cute! Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you liked the last chapter! X**

**Eb012203- Ha-ha thanks Glad you liked it. Thank you for all your reviews! X  
><strong>

**.Ray- Okay, I don't know why but oh well. Hope you liked the last chapter and thank you for so many reviews! X**

**ABCassy- Yay! Hope you adored this chapter just as much as the first; it's the last one but thanks for all the support X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heya honey, thanks for all the reviews! Hope we can still keep in touch even though the fic's finished. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Lot's of love! XXX**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Awwwww! That sounds so cute! Hope you liked the last chapter! And thanks for all the reviews! XXX**


End file.
